


Second chances

by KatieWR



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Voltron fanfiction magyarul, alternative universe, zenés!AU
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWR/pseuds/KatieWR
Summary: Shiro a komoly betegsége utáni gyógyulás utolsó fázisában visszatér a megszokott életébe, pontosabban annak romjait próbálja úgy összeforgatni, hogy megint egész legyen. (Azt latolgatja, mennyi esélye van, hogy az exe igent mondjon egy vacsorameghívásra.) Közben kénytelen szembesülni azzal, hogy az élet nélküle sem állt meg, és a szeretteivel csomó minden történt, míg ő nem volt itt.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Kudos: 4





	1. I. Időeltolódás

**Author's Note:**

> Igazából nem tudom, mennyire minősülhet felkavaró tartalomnak Shiro állapotának nem túlságos részletezése, de indokolt esetben gyógyszert szed, és ja, a karját nem a galra lopta el, de nincs neki.
> 
> A címadódal az Imagine Dragons azonos című száma.
> 
> Jó olvasást~

_That I don't wanna wake up_  
_Don't care if it's morning_  
_Just put me back to sleep, love_  
_'Cause I don't wanna wake up_  
_Don't care if it's morning  
_ _Just put me back to sleep, 'cause_

_Every time I close my eyes_  
_I wish the sun would never rise_  
_You know this bed was made for two_  
_Just like I was made for you_  
_So I don't wanna wake up_  
_Don't care if it's morning_  
_I must be dreaming  
_ _'Cause I see you sleeping next to me_

# Second chances

### I. Időeltolódás

Egyszer látott egy órát, ami soha nem mutatta a pontos időt. Persze, leolvasható volt róla, hány óra hány perc van éppen, de az egészen pontos idő nem. A másodpercmutató öt másodpercenként ugrott öt aprót, hogy azután a következő ötösig megint várakozzon. Mondhatnánk, hogy akkor legalább az ötre és a nullára végződő számok megvannak, de ha belegondolunk, az öt aprócska ugrás tovább tart, mint amit egyetlen másodperc alatt meg lehetne tenni, így az egészen pontos idő elveszett valahol.  
Nem emlékszik, hol látta az órát, vagy mikor, hogy milyen érzései voltak vele kapcsolatban. Nem tudja, hogy az elem merülése okozta a furcsa járást vagy valaki szándékosan kalibrálta így a ketyegőt.  
Azt tudja, hogy az élete hasonló ahhoz az órához. Három évvel ezelőtt az órájában végleg lemerült az elem és azóta a nagymutatók hol észrevétlenül rohannak, hol olyan lassan mozdulnak, hogy egy nagyítóval sem lehetne megvizsgálni a mozgásukat. A lassú mozgás az ébren töltött éjszakák száma, amikor nem tud megbirkózni a gondolattal, hogy ha nem alszik, akkor csinálhatna valamit, de _nem képes rá._ A rohanás a különböző gyógyszerek hatása miatt átaludt hónapokat jelölik. A másodpercmutató össze-vissza kattog, és néha olyan, mintha akár hátrafelé is mehetne. A pillanatok anélkül múlnak el, hogy érezné őket.  
Mindennek a jelentése összességében ennyi: elveszített három évet az életéből, amit már soha nem kaphat vissza. Három évet, és még egy csomó minden mást is. Van, amit nem lehet már visszaszerezni, és pótolni képtelenség.  
Shiro azt akarta visszakapni, ami megmaradt.

XXX

Érzi Keith pillantását a hátán, ahogy úgy lépked körbe a lakásban, mintha nem ismerné. Ismeri, csak távolról, és egy másik korból, amikor még nem volt ekkora a csend. Amikor még nem arra tért vissza, hogy egyedül van.  
Máskülönben, minden pont olyan, mint amilyennek lennie kell. Minden tisztaság- és friss levegőillatú, Keith kinyitotta az ablakokat mielőtt érte indult volna.  
\- Maradok, ha gondolod – szólal meg mögötte. Felé fordul, a pillantása megfejthetetlen, ahogy a nappali küszöbének dőlve összefonja a karjait a mellkasán. Biztosan csak aggódik. Már nincs oka rá.  
\- Nem, megleszek – tiltakozik azonnal. – Tényleg, beveszek egy altatót és meg sem mozdulok reggelig. – A terv jól hangzik, hátha még be is válna, Shirónak nem lenne semmi oka a panaszra. Az alvási ciklusa egy merő káosz, amin hamarosan változtatnia kell valahogy. De ha erről nem tesz említést, Keith talán megnyugszik annyira, hogy ne akarja itt tölteni az éjszakát.  
\- Oké. Ha kell valami, csak hívj.  
\- Köszönöm. Ne felejtsd el a kocsikulcsot – figyelmezteti. Keith megcsörrenti a zsebét, amiben a lakáskulcsai mellett ott van az autó kulcsa is.  
\- Mindig úgy képzeltem, hogy azonnal visszaadom, amint megjössz – vallja meg csendesen. Azután megköszörüli a torkát. – Jó pihenést – mondja. – Jó, hogy megint itt vagy.  
\- Jó újra itt lenni – bólint rá és biztatóan rámosolyog.  
\- Akkor majd írok – ígéri, és ahogy ellöki magát az ajtókerettől, egy pillanatra még körülnéz a nappaliban, mintha gondolkodna valamin, végül csak integet és bezárja az ajtót maga után.  
Shiróra rászakad a csend, végül megfogja a bőröndöt és behúzza a hálószobába. Felkattintja a villanyt, a függönyök behúzva, az ágy bevetve, öblítőillat van és sehol egy szem por, ahogy Keith ígérte. A számzáras lakatot könnyebb használnia, bár látszik, hogy a jellegtelen, műanyagfalú bőröndöt senki nem próbálta meg felnyitni menet közben, a gyógyszeres neszesszert az ágyon hagyja, a néhány ruhát a többi mellé teszi a túlontúl tágas szekrénybe, a könyvét az éjjeliszekrényre csúsztatja. Az egyikre. Kerüli az ágy másik oldalát.  
A pakolással túl hamar megvan, a kanapén csak a laptoptáskája maradt, benne a géppel, a tablettel, az útlevelével és a tárcájával. Keith visszakapcsolta a wifit is, és az íróasztalán hagyott egy SIM kártyát is, az ő japánja helyett. A konyhában feltűnik, hogy a fiú mindenre gondolt: a hűtőben víz, hosszabb tárolást is jól tűrő élelmiszerek mellett friss tej, a szekrényben tartós élelem és olyan zsemlék, amiket csak tíz percre kell a sütőbe tenni, hogy ropogósra süljenek. Nem tud ételre gondolni, csak kitölt magának egy pohár narancslevet és ellenőrzi a nagy fürdőszobát. Új fogkefe, fogkrém és egy népszerűbb márka tusfürdője és samponja, eldobható borotva meg hab. Keith biztos elfelejtette, hogy van valahol, talán a kisebb fürdőben villanyborotvája. Nem rója fel neki, így is többet tett a kényelméért, mint azt feltétlenül elvárhatta volna. Túl hosszan mered a sötétkék hálóköntösre, ami az ajtóra van akasztva. Ez is frissen van mosva, de nem az övé.  
A nappali tágas, és hiányzik belőle egy csomó dolog, amiket megszokott: egy egész CD-tartóállvány, két polcnyi könyv, egy csomó fénykép, egy íróasztal az övével átellenben az erkélyajtó másik oldalán. A fél nappali hiányzik, a fél szíve hiányzik.

***

A kék szemek előbb ráhunyorognak majd ráragyognak, és Allura úgy ugrik fel az asztala mögül, mintha valami megcsípte volna. Mire egyet pisloghatna, a nő a nyakába veti magát, szorosan átkarolja és őszinte boldogsággal az arcán néz végig rajta.  
\- Meglepetés – mondja a teljesen nyilvánvalót, és Allura nevetve megrázza a fejét.  
\- Tudtam, hogy Keith készül valamire, folyton a telefonján lógott – lelkendezik. – Gyere be gyorsan, ülj csak le, kérsz valamit?  
\- Nem, nem köszönöm. – Allura visszacsukja az ajtót és redőnyöket is úgy igazítja, hogy ne lehessen belátni.  
Az iroda tágas, az ablakokon át délutáni napfény tűz be, a légkondicionáló stabil huszonöt fokot tart bent. Allura az elegáns kanapé felé tereli és a visszautasítás ellenére is tölt neki egy pohár vizet.  
\- Mikor érkeztél? Hogy érzed magad? – A kérdésekre számít, és végre valami, amire igazán nyugodtan felelhet:  
\- Tegnap este és jól vagyok, a körülményekhez képest.  
A körülmények: hat évvel ezelőtt halálos betegséggel diagnosztizálták, három évvel ezelőtt egy koncert közepén lett rosszul. Azóta próbál felépülni. Néhány hét múlva – elvileg – gyógyultnak számít majd. A rehabilitálása már megtörtént, ezért van itt. Muszáj volt kimozdulnia a gyógyulása helyszínéről.  
\- Örülök, hogy megint itt vagy – mosolyog rá Allura, és egészen biztos benne, hogy komolyan mondja. Ugyan nem kérdezi, mégis a táskájába nyúl a táblagépéért és megmutatja a szövegfájlt, amit megnyitva hagyott reggel. Allura kritikus, pont ezért szereti neki megmutatni mindent, amit ő elég jónak gondol hozzá. A nő mosolyog, a homlokát ráncolja, végül felnéz, és a pillantásában őszinte csodálat van, semmi más. – Hihetetlen vagy, de komolyan. Három év betegszabadság után visszajössz és máris vannak dalaid?  
\- Ezek csak tervek – tiltakozik. – Matthew nem látta egyiket sem. És egy ideig még nem dolgozhatok. – A másik bólogat, visszanyújtja a táblagépet.  
\- Annyi időt kapsz felkészülni, amennyire csak szükséged van. Ha nem szólunk senkinek, hogy itt vagy, talán egy ideig még nem is fog feltűnni és nyugton lehetsz. – Shiro bólogat, pontosan ezt várta, de jó hallani, hogy valami találkozik a várakozásaival.  
\- Igyekszem meghálálni – mondja.  
\- Ez csak természetes. – Egy pillanat csend, és: – Adammel beszéltél?  
\- Nem még. – Az érzés furcsa, nem tudja hová tenni, és nem is akarja. – Most megyek hozzá.  
Allura bólint, de nem kommentál. Nem akar olyanokat mondani neki, hogy biztosan örülni fog, hogy látja. Shiro nem olyan biztos ebben, mint szeretne.  
\- Menj csak, ha bármiben tudok segíteni, szólj nyugodtan.  
\- Köszönöm – hagyja rá. – További jó munkát.  
\- Sok szerencsét.  
_Az elkél,_ gondolja, amíg becsukja maga mögött az ajtót, és elindul a folyosó vége felé. Az L alakú kanyar után van az iroda, aminek az ajtaja nyitva van, s mivel a szőnyeg elnyeli a lépteink zaját, Adam csak akkor néz fel a monitoráról, amikor megkocogtatja az ajtókeretet.  
Semmit nem változott.  
Az arcán meglepettség majd öröm suhan át, végül mindent begyömöszöl a hivatalosnak szánt arca mögé.  
\- _Takashi_ – szólítja, és a hangját nem sikerül elsőre szabályoznia, a hangja puha, aggódó, törődő. – Mikor érkeztél?  
Shiro gyomra táncol, a szíve megtelik egy kellemes érzéssel.  
\- Tegnap – feleli. – Köszönni akartam, és megkérdezni, hogy vagy? – Nem szereti, hogy ennek a kérdésnek két értelme is van, és azt sem, hogy számára egyik sem pozitív. Az egyik arra utal, hogy nem beszélnek, a másik az állapotára.  
\- Örülök, hogy látlak – mondja, és ez már kicsit tartózkodóbb, ahogy a meglepetése elillan. – Jól vagyok, köszönöm. Beszéltél Allurával, igaz? Mikor kezdjek hozzá a visszatérésed tervezéséhez?  
És ennyi.  
Adam nem kel fel, hogy megölelje, hogy kezet fogjanak, nem akar hozzáérni. Nem tudja, hogy ez most a hibás, meggyötört testének, vagy a csökönyös elméjének szól, de egyik sem jó érzés. Mint egy hideg zuhany. Tényleg csak a munka miatt kell találkozniuk? Tényleg egészen elfelejtette volna az elmúlt három évben?  
\- Takashi?  
\- Még ne – mondja gyorsan. – Még szükségem van néhány hétre és egyeztetnem kell az itteni orvosommal is. Csak szerettem volna látni mindenkit.  
\- Rendben – bólint rá. – Üdv újra itt.  
_Ha tudom, hogy hozzád jövök haza, már rég itt lennék._  
Nem mondja ki, nincs joga bírálni Adamet a döntéseiért.  
\- Köszönöm. Keith vár, szóval...  
\- Menj csak.  
Kimenekül a folyosóról, lesiet a lépcsőkön, hogy a következő emelet ajtaja előtt kifújja magát. Fáradtnak érzi magát és főleg csalódottnak. Régen várta ezt a találkozást, és rendben, talán nem reménykedett azonnali összeborulásban, de... Nagyon gyorsan túl kell tennie magát ezen is, nem teheti meg, hogy nem a karrierjére koncentrál. Tudja, hogy a délután ezen a részén nincs nagy mozgás, mégis kiles mielőtt kilépne a folyosóra. Nem akar több emberrel találkozni, mint muszáj, mert abból pillanatok alatt felhajtás kerekedne és egyelőre szüksége van a nyugalomra, hogy minden a helyére kerüljön. Szerencsére gond nélkül eléri a következő, és egyben mára utolsó ajtót.  
Keith irodája sokkal kisebb mint az előző kettő, egyetlen személyre van tervezve és puritán rend uralkodik bent egyetlen parafatáblát leszámítva, amin viszont olyan képekből, egyszavas ragasztós cetlikből, listákból és egy tavalyi naptárból álló rendetlenség van, hogy Shiro nem tudja, mégis mi célt szolgál. Megáll az ajtóban, mert a másik telefonál, csak a grimasza árulja el, hogy nincs sok kedve a beszélgetéshez, mert a hangja tökéletesen diplomatikus, amikor azt mondja:  
\- Megértem a problémáját, de egyelőre azt tudom javasolni, hogy várjuk meg az új felszerelés érkezését, már csak pár nap, és minden helyreáll a rendes kerékvágásba. – Ahogy a szemeit forgatja és a vezeték nélküli egéren dobol, az elárulja, hogy egyáltalán nem így gondolja. Mély levegőt vesz, mielőtt folytatná: – Természetesen senki nem fogja számon kérni a csúszást vis maior események miatt, nem kell aggódnia. Igen-igen, magának is, viszhall. – Úgy csapja le a kagylót, hogy az csattan és megdörgöli az arcát. – Én nem tudom felfogni, hogy bírja ezt Coran csinálni állandóan, de komolyan. Ha visszajött, két hétre kihúzom majd a telefont, és bezárom az ajtót, hogy senki ne zavarjon. Mindjárt mehetünk, amúgy.  
\- Hol van Coran? – kérdez rá, hátha ez eltereli a másik figyelmét a hasonló fogadkozásoktól. Egészen biztos, hogy nem tartja be őket, de Allura talán nem örülne, ha hallaná.  
\- Valami örökösödési hacacáré lépett fel, szóval Allurát képviseli Londonban az apja volt üzlettársának örökösével szemben. Azt mondta, nem fog szóba állni a fickóval, ha nem muszáj. Legutóbb néhány hetet mondott, de azóta eltelt két hét, szóval sose szabadulok meg ettől, úgy érzem. – Kattint még párat, végül kikapcsolja a gépet és kinyújtózik, mielőtt felkapná a székére hajított ingét. A pólóján egy elnagyoltan megrajzolt madár visel egy koronát.  
\- Fel a fejjel, jól csinálod, ha eddig senki nem gyújtotta fel az épületet.  
\- Én fogom felgyújtani – közli, míg becsukja maga mögött az ajtót és a lépcsők felé venné az irányt. – Menjünk inkább lifttel? – ajánlja fel.  
\- Nem kell. Mi a vis maior?  
\- Két hete kölcsönadtuk az egyik stúdió hangszereit és visszafelé a kamion balesetezett, a sofőr megúszta, de szinte minden rommá tört. Most úgy tűnik, hogy nem a sofőr hibája volt, és különben mindent fizet a biztosító, de idő, mire megjön az új garnitúra és aggódnak a határidők miatt. Folyton telt házzal működünk, úgyhogy átszervezni sem tudtunk semmit.  
\- Zajlik az élet, úgy látom – mosolyodik el.  
\- Hát nem unatkozunk. Hogy ment?  
\- Allura boldog – feleli.  
\- És Adam?  
\- Nem tudom – ismeri el. Keith nem mond semmit. A véleménye valószínűleg nem változott.  
\- Néha a nyakamon lógott – jegyzi meg inkább.  
\- Tényleg?  
\- Ja, hívott, hogy menjünk el ide vagy oda, meg néha eljött velem kutyázni, még azelőtt.  
\- Nahát.  
\- Ne csinálj úgy, mintha nem te mondtad volna neki – figyelmezteti, de a hangja nem morcos egyáltalán. Nem mintha Adamnek kellett volna mondania, hogy figyeljen Keithre, egészen megkedvelték egymást, még ha szeretik is azt a benyomást kelteni, hogy nincs így. Egy biztos, Keith sokat változott, nagyon sokat. – Hová akarsz menni?  
\- Csak egy-két dolog kell – feleli. – Jó a legközelebbi szupermarket.  
Az autójának saját helye van az épület alagsori parkolójában, Shiro tudja, hogy Keith nem használja sűrűn az autót, amit a rendelkezésére bocsátott, miután biztos lett benne, hogy nem térhet vissza Phoenixbe egyhamar. A fiú motorral jár a városban vagy gyalog a kutyájával, az autót pedig ritkán veszi elő, alig látszik rajta az eltelt három év. Keith vigyázott a dolgaira, míg ő nem volt itt, és ezért hálás. Abban azonban nem biztos, hogy nem-e kellene teljesen nekiadnia az autót, mivel félig-meddig biztos benne, hogy nem fog többet vezetni. Keith nem fogadná el.  
\- Ha gondolod, gyere le reggel velünk a parkba – ajánlja fel, amíg kigurulnak a parkolószintről. – Fél hétre kifutjuk magunkat, de Cosmót nem lehet kifárasztani, biztos örülne még egy kis sétának.  
\- Ez jól hangzik – mondja és megint mosolyog, ami az arcizmainak újszerű érzés, de kellemes. Kezd a hangulata jobbra fordulni, ami a közérzetének is jót tesz. Adam ide vagy oda. – Matthew átjön este.  
\- Na, szuper. – Keith elégedettnek hangzik, ami azt jelenti, hogy nem fog annyit aggódni. – Biztos sok megbeszélnivalótok van.  
\- Nem tudtunk annyit beszélni, mint szerettem volna... nagyon sok mindenről lemaradtam, ami az életetekben történt, és ezt nagyon sajnálom.  
\- Nem a te hibád, Shiro – mondja egész halkan. – Túl vagyunk rajta. Bepótolhatunk mindent.  
Túl sokat gondolkodott ezen, hogy tudja, Keithnek most nincs igaza. Elmulasztott egy csomó mindent, amit senki nem fog neki visszahozni. Születésnapokat, karácsonyokat és újéveket, Keith kutyáját, Matthew barátnőjét, azt, hogy Keitht felkereste az anyja, akit addig nem ismert. Allura kiadója kisebb hullámvölgybe került az ő távozása miatt, nem láthatta, hogy Adam hogy birkózik meg a szakításukkal vagy a balesetével, ahogy azt sem, hogy Matthew húga DJ-ként robbant be a köztudatba másfél évvel ezelőtt. Hol volt ő másfél évvel ezelőtt? Egy műtőasztalon feküdt, valószínűleg...  
A bevásárlás, mint olyan, az újdonság erejével hat rá. Az emberek, többségük amerikai, csevegnek, zörögnek, nevetnek egymás közt. A hangok jól esnek, a háttérben szóló műanyag pop zene, az illatok, mind-mind olyasmi, amit a gyógyulása miatti steril környezetből hiányolt.  
Keith a mobiljába írt bevásárlólista szerint halad, Shiro találomra tesz oda egy-két dolgot, úgy van vele, hogy majd rendelnek valamit, ha Matthew elég sokáig marad hozzá. Aminek nagy a valószínűsége.  
Egymásra pislognak és felnevetnek, amikor az áruház rádiója egy Shiro-dalt kezd játszani. Minden bizonnyal elfelejtették törölni a lejátszási listából.

***

Sokat gondolkodik azon, hogy mi fog most változni. Hogy fognak ránézni az emberek. Akarnak-e közel kerülni hozzá az emberek. Akarják-e majd megérinteni, vagy olyan tartózkodóak lesznek, mint Adam? Keith és Allura a nyakába ugrottak és szorosan megölelték. A pillantásuk nem változott, ahogy ránéznek. Örültek neki.  
A reptéren elkapta valaki sajnálkozó pillantását, de annyira nem érdekelte. Bizonyára nem ismerte fel az illető. Ez nem számít. Az viszont igen, hogy mit fog szólni a közönsége. Nagyon sokan kiálltak mellette, amikor bejelentette az eljegyzését Adammel, és persze nagyon sokan nem tudták elfogadni, hogy egy férfival él együtt. De az egészen más volt, mert bár igyekezett mindig mindenről egyenesen kommunikálni, amikor először beszélt a férfiról, akivel össze akarta kötni az életét, azt ő választotta meg. Most elég, ha egy paparazzinak feltűnik a mozgás a lakása körül és világgá kürtöli a hírt, hogy megint a városban van.  
Talán mégsem volt jó ötlet ennyire hamar visszajönnie, de a fenébe is, hiányzott. Majd megbirkózik a dologgal valahogy. Eddig is minden rendben ment. Ha arra koncentrál, ami miatt itt van, hogy visszakapja az életét és a karrierjét, akkor menni fog minden.

***

Matthew úgy borul a nyakába, úgy szorítja magához, hogy összekoccan a térdük és az illata, a drága dezodor és a szabadság aromája az orrába tolul. Ismeri már, de újonnan hat és a borostyánszín szemek ráragyognak. Matthew örül neki, és ez az első, hogy egy ölelés elég sokáig tartson ahhoz, hogy teljesen belefeledkezzen, hogy ne feszüljön a válla.  
\- Most már minden oké veled, ugye? – A kérdés után végignéz rajta, vizsgálódó tekintettel. – Basszus, mindig meglep, mennyit fogytál. Anya ki fog akadni, ha meglát. Küldött kaját. – Felemeli a szatyrot maga mellől és a kezébe nyomja. Úgy terelgeti be, mintha nem ő lakna itt. – És ez a haj...  
\- Ezt én is mondhatnám. – Végre megjön a hangja, mert az valahol elmaradt ott, hogy még mindig ő az egyetlen, aki hajlandó számba venni a változásait.  
\- Most így tolom, a rövid a menő. Visszanövesszem?  
\- Nem tudom, visszafessem feketére?  
\- Nem tudom, lenne értelme?  
\- Szerintem ledobná.  
\- Tegyünk rá egy kis hamvasítót, attól lilás lesz, meg szerzek egy háromdés nyomtatót és nyomunk neked egy olyan kart, mint Ednek volt a Cowboy Bebopban. Úgy fogsz kinézni, mint azok a japán digitális idolok, csak sokkal menőbben és nem kell autotune a hangodra.  
Egy pillanatig olyan arccal mered a másikra, mintha legalábbis elgondolkodna a lehetőségen, azután felkacag. Nem tudja, mikor nevetett utoljára ilyen jót, vagy mikor nevetett és olyan jól esik, hogy nem akarja abbahagyni.  
\- Azt hiszem, Allura kirohanna a világból, ha ezzel a koncepcióval állnánk elé – csóválja a fejét.  
\- Most miért, kiállsz a színpadra, és azt mondod hogy: konnicsivá vatasi Shiro és bumm _Animal._ Mindenki rólad beszélne! – Muszáj megint nevetnie, de közben megrázza a fejét.  
A doboz a konyhában végzi, ők pedig a nappaliban ülnek le.  
\- De komolyan, mennyi idő, míg rendbe jössz? – A kérdés őszinte, aggódó és érdeklődő.  
\- Néhány hét múlva befejezem a gyógyszereket, utána remélem engedik, hogy elkezdjek edzeni is, és akkor hamarosan jobban fogok festeni.  
\- Remélem is, mindenkinek hiányzol. Anya mondta, hogy hívjalak át vacsorára, de nem biztos benne, mit tudsz megenni, mármint... érted.  
\- Megköszönöm, ha nem kell semmit vágni – feleli. – És a meghívást is, szívesen megyek.  
\- Ez a beszéd – vigyorog rá, és mesélni kezd arról, mi történt vele az elmúlt időben. Szereti Matthew-ban, hogy szeret beszélni és nem sértődik meg, ha nem vesz részt élénken a társalgásban. Nem azért, mert nem szeretne, csak azért, mert jó hallgatni őt. Mert elszokott a társaságtól és ezért egy hosszú beszélgetés elfárasztja, de ez így pont jó neki. – És mit fogunk csinálni, ha visszatérsz? – kérdez rá.  
\- Gondolod, hogy lesz időd segíteni nekem?  
\- Ne terelj, tudod, hogy megoldjuk – legyint. – Szóval?  
Shiro felkel a kanapéról, hogy odahozza a táblagépet, ami még mindig a szövegfájloknál van megnyitva. A másik lapozgat, mosolyog és felé fordítja egyszer a kijelzőt:  
\- Ez tetszik. – Bólint, mire a másik folytatja. – Sosem gondoltam, hogy szerelmes számokat fogsz írni.  
\- Nagyon rosszak?  
\- Nem – rázza meg a fejét. – Tény, hogy egy kicsit talán szokatlanok tőled, de hé, mindenki változik. Szerintem kajálni fogják őket. Mármint még mindig elég, ha a marketinged posztol egy régi képet és az adott oldal egy délelőttre leáll, mert nem bírja a terhelést. Ne aggódj ezen, ha ezt akarod csinálni. – Shiro biccent, megint körülnéz a nappaliban, és a témától teljesen eltérve azt mondja:  
\- Lehet, hogy el kellene költöznöm.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? – Matthew kérdése úgy hangzik, mintha azt mondaná: tudok valamit, amit te nem. Rápillant, és ezt a másik úgy értelmezi, hogy beszéljen. – Nagyon hiányzol neki. – Felhorkant, mert ez az, amit nem igazán tud elképzelni a mai után. – Komolyan mondom, hogy nagyon hiányzol neki. Figyelj, még azelőtt egyszer együtt dolgoztunk valamin, és odament hozzá az egyik arc, valami öltönyös alak volt, a bulihely tulajdonosa vagy ilyesmi, idősebb, de azért nem öreg, jó vágású fickó, és teszi ott a szépet úgy negyed óráig, mire Adam egyszer csak: „akkor most munkáról is fogunk beszélni, vagy továbbra is fel akar tartani?” Hallod, csávó még életében akkorát nem koppant szerintem, mármint úgy megnyúlt az arca, mint akinek még soha nem mondta senki, hogy nem, és fel volt háborodva, hogy mi az, hogy őt itt visszautasítják, Adam meg állt a kis mappájával meg a tabletjével a kezében, felvont szemöldökkel, aztán simán csak arrébb sétált. Fullba nyomja a megközelíthetetlen jéghercegnőt mióta nem vagytok együtt, persze néhányan azt mondják, hogy magasan hordja az orrát merthogy veled volt, és akkor már egy földi halandó nem jó neki, de szerintem nem erről van szó.  
\- Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy én hiányzom neki – jegyzi meg. – Csak azt, hogy nem áll le bárkivel. Furcsa is lenne.  
\- Na de! Amikor épp nem úgy fest, mint aki lézerpillantással porrá égeti azt is, aki gondolni mer rá, hogy elhívja egy kávéra, na olyankor pont úgy néz ki, mint aki igazán szeretné, ha visszasétálna hozzá valaki.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű – tiltakozik, de Matthew csak bólogat, hogy az. Ha a világ így működne, akkor nem lenne semmi gondja.

***

Melegítőben, felvett kapucnival indul le a parkba, aminek a legközelebbi bejárata másfél saroknyira van tőle. Jól érzi magát a korai hűvösben, az utcákra ömlő napfényben, a madarak hangjában, a városhoz képest meglepő csendben. A kollégista éveit juttatja eszébe, amikor futni jártak Adammel az órák előtt.  
Keith pólóban és rövidnadrágban érkezik, a tempója inkább rohanás, mint futás, és mellette a kutyája hatalmas, sötétkéknek tetsző bundával és farkast idéző fejjel, olyan puha és okos tekintettel, hogy azonnal biztos benne: ez az állat mindenkit szeret.  
\- Szóval ő Cosmo – mondja mély lélegzettel Keith. – Ha hagyod, hogy megszagolja a kezed, egyből barátok lesztek.  
Cosmo seprűfarka folyamatosan jár, míg odanyújtja neki a kezét és olyan lendülettel húzza végig a hatalmas nyelvét rajta, széles nyálcsíkot húzva, hogy Shiro is meglepődik.  
\- Oh bocs, szuper-nyálas, de van zsepim. – Sietve előkap egy kis csomag zsebkendőt, és felbontva nyújtja neki. – Nem a tiéd – szól rá a kutyára, mert az árgus szemekkel figyeli a zacskó zörgését.  
\- A képeken nem tűnt ekkorának – jegyzi meg, míg ügyetlenül igyekszik megtörölni a kezét. – De igazán szép. Sosem mondtad, hogy szeretnél kutyát.  
\- Mert sosem akartam – feleli Keith egyszerűen. – Nem gondoltam, hogy tudok gondoskodni bármilyen állatról, de aztán találkoztunk és jóban lettünk. – A történetet hallotta már egyszer telefonon, egyszer pedig élőben: Cosmo ott fázott egy mellékutcában egy dobozban hagyva az esőn négy hónapos kora körül (és ki hagy magára egy védtelen állatot, a fenébe is). Az állatorvos azt mondta, talán a volt tulajdonos nem tudta, mekkora lesz, és annyi idősen már látszott, hogy nagyra nő majd és meggondolta magát. Keith szerint már akkor is nagyon barátságos volt. Az asszisztens megkérdezte tőle, akarja-e beadni menhelyre, de ő azt felelte, tudja, milyen ilyen helyen lenni, szóval inkább elmondatta velük, mire van szüksége egy kölyöknek, és azóta is lelkiismeretesen gondoskodik róla.  
Közben elindulnak, kényelmes sétatempóban, Cosmo körülöttük rohangál, a fűben szimatol, más kutyákkal játszik és Shiro őszintén büszke Keithre, amiért ilyen felnőtt lett az elmúlt időben. Hiszen csak nem sokkal azelőtt költözött el tőle, hogy neki el kellett hagynia a várost.

***

Holték olyan kapaszkodót jelentenek neki és egy ideje Keithnek is, amire mind a kettejüknek szükségük volt, csak különböző okokból. Matthew a legjobb barátja, szinte azóta, hogy ismerik egymást. Az apja, Sam igazi mentor karakter, akire mindig lehet számítani, és aki olyan könnyedén és óvatosan feszegette le Keith bizalmatlan távolságtartását is, hogy a fiú az elmúlt három évben is heti-kétheti rendszerességgel járt át hozzájuk vacsorázni, és még a kutyáját is szívesen rájuk bízta, amikor őt ment meglátogatni. Az anyja, Colleen, határozott fellépésű nő, aki bármire képes lenne a családjáért, és ebből a gondoskodásból nekik is bőven jutott Adammel, ha éppen szükségük volt rá. Matthew húga, Pidge pedig az a húg, akire minden nagy testvérnek szüksége lenne valaha, az anyja „bármire képes” attitűdje benne kristályosodott ki, soha nem zavarta, ha a bátyja az éjszaka közepén kereste. Shiro szerint nem sok olyan testvérkapcsolatot látni, mint ami nekik van, főleg nem a közel tíz év korkülönbségükkel. És persze ott a család kutyája, akit mindannyian imádnak, és aki bárkit képes levenni a lábáról néhány perc alatt. A vacsora Holtéknál hozzátartozik a heti programhoz, és az, hogy ez visszakerül az életébe, biztosít egyfajta megnyugtató állandóságot.  
Amikor behuppan Keith mellé az autóba, Cosmo szinte rögtön odadugja az orrát a két ülés között.  
\- Maradj nyugton – szól rá Keith, mire a kutya visszafekszik a hátsóülésre terített takaróra. – Bae Bae szeret vele játszani, szóval hozhatom magammal. Ki szoktam porszívózni utána.  
\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy akarok még vezetni, szóval nyugodtan használhatod az autót – feleli erre.  
\- Néha jól jön – ismeri el.  
Míg kiérnek a kertvárosba, arról kérdezi, milyen volt a napja, Keith fáradtan legyint, említ néhány dolgot, de most épp nem túl lelkes a rábízott feladatokkal kapcsolatban, ez majd elmúlik idővel. Keith cserébe arról kérdezgeti, hogy mikor kell orvoshoz mennie, és tud-e már valamit arról, meddig kell még szednie a gyógyszereit. Shiro türelmes a témával kapcsolatban, attól, hogy ő unja, a környezete igenis kíváncsi a fejleményekre, és szeretnék tudni, mi van vele.  
Az érkezésük utáni öt perc vállveregetéssel, ölelésekkel telik, és kiderül, hogy Pidge egyetemi versenyen van Kaliforniában, ezért csak öten esznek a hátsókertben megterített asztalnál, és a két kutya, akik boldogan birkóznak egymással.  
Shiro egy kissé fárasztónak éli meg a megszokottnál nagyobb társaságot, de tudja, hogy ez is el fog múlni. Túl sokat volt egyedül, olyan emberekkel körülvéve, akik kedvesek és segítőkészek, de nem a családja és nem a barátai. Szüksége van még egy kis időre, amíg visszarázódik, megszerzi a szükséges információkat és bele tud folyni a beszélgetésekbe úgy, hogy ne kelljen neki mindent külön elmagyarázni.  
Mégis, hálás a lehetőségért, hogy újra itt lehet, és ez a fő jele a gyógyulásának. 


	2. II. Hiány

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „- Úgy tűnik, hamar ki tudod engesztelni – jegyzi meg, és felpillantva elkapja a mosolyát. Most fogalmazódik meg benne először a gondolat, hogy vajon Adam megbocsátana-e neki? Most lesz egészen biztos benne, hogy még mindig szereti. Nagyon, jobban talán, mint valaha.”

### II. Hiány

Egyszer megvívott egy háborút. Sok háborút látott már filmen, ezek közül néhány elég szemléletes volt, és sok háborút olvasott már könyvekben, ezek közül néhány felemelő epikussággal írta le a történteket. A saját háborújában voltak szemléletes részletek, a felemelő epikusság azonban részéről teljességgel hiányzott.  
Az állandó csatatér, amit senkinek nem sikerült rendesen kiaknázni, elfoglalni vagy elpusztítani, a saját teste volt. Egy másik hasonlat, egy börtönös talán jobb lenne, de a börtönökben senki nem győz és nincsenek béketárgyalások. Ugyanis beszorult a csatatérbe, beszorult a testébe, és csak harc volt vagy halál, és ennyi szemléltetés éppen elég. Vívott csatákat korábban is, ezek némelyike arról szólt, hogy fogadjuk el egymást vagy legyenek megfelelő intézmények olyan gyerekeknek, akiknek amúgy nincs hol lakniuk. Némelyik nem volt megoldható anyagiakkal, ezeken az őszinteség segített, a megértés, az empátia, a töretlen optimizmus.  
A saját háborújában ezekkel semmire nem ment, értéktelenül hullottak el, az anyagi javak és az érzelmi intelligencia csak egy darabig adtak valami támpontot. A saját háborújában ő volt egyedül, és a teste, ami fellázadt ellene, ami úgy döntött, megpróbálja kivetni magából és addig forrong, amíg ez sikerül.  
Vannak speciális állapotok, amikor az elme működik a test nélkül és a test működik az elme nélkül, de az egyik vége ennek a skálának az eladományozott szervek, a másik az olyan gondolatok, amivel a világot lehet megváltoztatni.  
Shiro köszönte szépen, ő ezen a csúszkán középen szeretett volna elhelyezkedni, ahol a saját testével és a saját elméjével összhangban hozza létre a változást a saját maga által választott módon. Ehhez békét kellett kötnie előbb a testével és olyan állapotba hozni a csatateret, hogy az élhető legyen. Azután békét kellett kötnie az elméjével és olyan állapotba hozni a fegyverekkel terhes, ártó gondolatait, hogy azok ne robbantsanak ki újabb háborút.  
Azután meg kellett tanulnia újra funkcionálni mint egy rendes ember.

XXX

A kép a backstage-ben remeg, de gyorsan változik, a telefon kamerája nem tudja, hová fókuszáljon, ahogy Matthew kisiet a színpadra. Letámasztja a telefonját valahová, a kép egyharmada a színpad, a maradék a nézőtér első sorai, de csak akkor, amikor a reflektorok odavilágítanak. A közönség felzúg, de hamarosan csend lesz, talán mert Matthew képe a kivetítőkön is megjelenik és nem őt várják.  
\- Köszönjük szépen a türelmet – szólal meg nagy levegőt véve a kezében tartott mikrofonba –, de Shirónak orvosi ellátásra van szüksége, úton van a legközelebbi kórház felé, úgyhogy a koncertnek most vége. Igazán sajnálom, egyelőre én is csak annyit tudok, amennyit ti is, meg kell várnunk, mit mondanak az orvosok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a sajtósaink tájékoztatnak majd mindenkit, amint sikerül kideríteni, mi a probléma. Addig is, a türelmeteket kérjük.  
\- Mielőtt mennétek, szeretném, ha küldenénk egy kis jókívánságot neki, hogy minél hamarabb jobban legyen, szóval arra gondoltam, hogy játszom valamit és közösen énekelhetnénk rá, mit szóltok? – A tömeg felzúg, ezt Matthew igennek veszi, odalép a szintetizátorhoz, ezerszer ismerős dallamok hangoznak fel, egy kicsit recsegősen, mert a telefon mikrofonját nem erre tervezték. Matthew belekezd a szövegbe, épp csak kicsit fals, de a második sor után hagyja a közönséget énekelni:

_I've been lying to myself at night_  
Thinking everything is alright  
Ya I get lost in this state of mind  
Losing my words got me got me got me tongue tied  
Doubt, myself and I don't know why  
I wish I wasn't this person sometimes  
I make mistakes but I think it's just fine  
It's just fine  
And I tell myself

Stay...

Shiro a második versszak elején megállítja a felvételt. Hatalmas teljesítmény a másiktól, hogy elnyomta a remegést a hangjában, hogy egyáltalán képes volt megszólalni, hiszen az orra előtt történt az egész, és még csak abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy újra felébred majd amikor összeesett. Shiro egyszerre hálás, csalódott, dühös, kétségbeesett és retteg. Nem akar meghalni, és nem akar felnézni a másikra, mert nem tudja, melyik érzést látná az arcán vagy a szemeiben, és nem akarja jobban megijeszteni.  
_ Amikor minden darabjaira hullik,  
Maradj... _

***

Shiro a tükörbe bámul, és elképzeli, hogy ez az arc máshonnan fog visszanézni rá. Bulvársajtó fényképeiről. Talán a közösségi médiából, plakátokról, koncertfelvételekről.  
Nem a karja az egyetlen, amit elvesztett, bár azt soha nem fogja visszaszerezni.  
A haja és minden egyéb szőrzete hófehérré változott, a bőre világosra fakult. Lefogyott, ahogy Matthew mondta, az arca vékonyodott, az állóképessége megszűnt létezni, és sokáig fog tartani, míg visszaszerzi a kondícióját.  
Valamelyik gyógyszere miatt a teste elfelejtett vágyat érezni, még ha kifejezetten erre próbál koncentrálni, sem működik. Még, ha Adamre gondol, sem, pedig megbeszélte magával, hogy ezt nem teszi.  
A jó hír, hogy semmilyen változás nem befolyásolta a hangját.  
A jó hír, hogy van motivációja végigverekedni magát a felépülés maradékán.  
A jó hír, hogy a nehezén már túl van.

***

_ Szia, a hétvégén heló itt megint bulit tartunk nálam, gyere át, ha van kedved. Én nem iszom, szóval nem lesz teljes megőrülés._

_ Takashi, én nem hiszem, hogy ez jó ötlet, de köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rám._

***

\- Mondtam, hogy nincs igazad – mutatja az alig pár sornyi üzenetváltást.  
\- Csak kéreti magát – legyint Matthew.  
\- Ki kéreti magát? – Keith mosdó felől érkezik, és kérdőn néz rájuk.  
\- Miszter Jégcsap lekoccolta Shiro meghívását köreinkbe – árulkodik Matthew azonnal.  
\- Oh. Sajnálom. – Kevésbé hangzik rosszallónak, mint Shiro várta.  
\- Tudtam, hogy nem akar majd eljönni – mondja. Ami felveti a kérdést, hogy akkor miért hívta egyáltalán.  
Megszólal a kaputelefon, és Keith kérés nélkül tesz úgy, mintha még mindig itt lakna, szóval beengedi az érkezőt, majd a lakásajtót is kinyitja.  
\- Együtt jöttetek? – hallja a hangját.  
\- A parkolóban találkoztunk – feleli Allura vidáman, és úgy libben be, mint egy jelenés, a sosem látott virágokkal teleszórt nyári ruhájában, egy tálcával a kezében. – Hoztam szirupos piskótát.  
\- Nagyon kedves, köszönöm – feleli Shiro udvariasan, bár legalább nem cukormázba mártott muffinok, amiben a cukor páncélként feszül és emiatt ehetetlen.  
\- Kókusztejjel csináltam, úgyhogy Keith is ehet belőle – újságolja, mire a fiú olyan arcot vág, mint aki sürgős elfoglaltságra hivatkozva otthagyja őket mielőtt ennie kellene belőle. Matthew szolidan próbálja visszafojtani a nevetését.  
\- Ez nagyon figyelmes – mormolja azért a fiú Pidge mögül.  
\- Te nőttél? – címzi a kérdést a lánynak, aki elhúzza a száját majd szélesen rávigyorog.  
\- Kac-kac, látom, te sem – mondja, mielőtt megölelné. Az összes Holttal jó kapcsolata van, és nagyon hiányoztak neki. – Bocs, hogy csak most tudtam benézni.  
\- Ugyan.  
\- Hogy-hogy nem hoztad a kutyádat? – fordul Pidge Keith felé hirtelen. – Már egészen bírjuk egymást.  
\- Kérdezd a bátyád, miért nem viszem többet a közelébe.  
\- Most mi? Azt mondtad, ehet sajtot! – Matthew védekezően emeli fel a kezeit, mint aki ártatlan, de ezt még Shiro is nehezen hiszi el.  
\- Ami még mindig nem azt jelenti, hogy etetheted puffasztott sajtgolyókkal csak mert szerinted vicces, ahogy rágcsálja!  
\- Ugyan már, semmi baja nem lett tőle – legyint a másik.  
\- Nem rajtad múlt – morogja Keith. Allura felnevet és valahol Shiro szerint is vicces a dolog, de ezt csak mosollyal jelzi.  
\- Üljetek le, ki mit kér? Van kávé is.  
Keith segít neki a konyhában, egyértelműen ügyesebben kezeli a kávéfőzőt. A tejhabot készíteni is képes csodát felesben vették Adammel anno, de valahogy mindketten itt hagyták végül. Míg lefő a kávé a fiú fordul egy kört a behűtött üdítőkkel, Shirónak csak a poharakat és a csészéket kell elővennie, és bekapcsolja magának a vízforralót.  
Keith kárörvendő vigyorral kiált ki a konyhából:  
\- Felvágjam a piskótát?  
Shiro némán nevet, míg Matthew felől halovány igenlő válasz érkezik. Neki nincs joga megszólni bárkit is a konyhában történő teljesítménye miatt, lévén ő is rettenetesen főz, de Allura tudományán kikezdhetetlen nyomot hagyott az angol konyha is. Ami valljuk be, néha furcsa.  
Mielőtt szervírozná a kávét, Keith ránéz a telefonjára, és egy csalódott kifejezéssel az arcán csúsztatja vissza a zsebébe. Arra gondol, hogy később rákérdez, kitől vár életjelet. Nem említette, hogy lenne valaki az életében, az anyján kívül, de talán pont tőle vár üzenetet. A válaszra mindössze fél órát kell várnia, amikor is a fiú hirtelen felugrik a kanapéról, és azt hadarja, a telefonját szorongatva:  
\- Mindjárt jövök, el kell intéznem valamit.  
\- Mennyi az idő? Ilyenkor szokott kijönni az új Lance cover, nem? – Pidge hangja csak félig érdeklődő, Shiro érzi rajta, hogy heccelődik, vagy ki akarja ugrasztani a nyulad a bokorból, bármi is legyen az.  
\- Tényleg? Hallgassuk meg együtt! – lelkesedik Allura, mire Matthew fájdalmasan felnyög.  
\- Itt mindenki mazochista, hogy egyből dolgozni akartok?  
\- Ez szórakozás – legyint rá a nő.  
Keith arcáról leolvassa, hogy úgy esik neki az egész, mintha egy privát élménybe rondítanának bele, de azért elindul, hogy bekapcsolja a soundbart meg a hangfalakat.  
\- Ki ez a Lance? – kérdez rá, míg alig hármas hangerőn Keith teszteli, hogy minden működik rendesen.  
\- Megnyert egy tehetségkutatót, nem?  
\- Csak második lett – javítja ki Pidge a bátyját. – Mondjuk szerintem lehetett volna első is, de az utolsó pillanatban megváltoztatta a döntős dalát.  
\- Ilyet lehet? – kérdez rá Shiro, mire a lány a vállát vonogatja.  
\- Ha elég idióta a DJ, hogy csináljon neki egy új alapot, akkor ja. Lógtam neki, szóval megcsináltam.  
\- Ó, szóval te ismered?  
\- Ja, együtt lakik a Sennheiseres sráccal.  
Shirónak nincs ideje rákérdezni, kicsoda a Sennheiseres srác, mert Keith feltekeri a hangerőt, és a nappalit számára ismeretlen hangok töltik meg, és néhány sor után a mélynyomó végigzengeti a levegőt.

_You're like an Empress  
You've got fire running down your cheeks  
You burn everything you see  
Gold are your fingers  
Leaving traces everywhere you go  
Diamonds in your skin, my blood flows_

_Bring the lion out  
Bring the, bring the lion out  
(...)_

_Sound of the water  
Beads dripping down your face  
Calling out, calling out my name  
You were december  
Eyes cold, freezing my blood  
Somehow, somehow not enough_

_Huh-huh_

_Bring the lion out  
Bring the, bring the lion out  
(…)_

Shiro nem ismeri az eredeti dalt, de így is meggyőző. Legalábbis, mindenképpen megérdemli a figyelmet.  
\- Ezzel lett második – mondja Keith.  
\- Nekem tetszik – jelenti ki.  
\- Pidge, tudsz szerezni elérhetőséget hozzá? – kérdez rá Allura, mire Keith érdeklődve néz rá, de a pillantását valószínűleg csak ő kapja el, mert a fiú gyorsan elfordul és a hangtechnika körül kezd matatni.  
\- Elküldhetem az e-mailcímét, ha kell – feleli, és Allura hevesen bólogat hozzá.  
Több szó nem esik erről, mert elterelődik a téma, de Shiro fejében valami szöget üt, és ennek utána kell járnia.  
Az összejövetel jó hangulatban telik, Shiro nem érzi az idő múlását, és a fáradtság helyett végre feltöltődést érez. A hangulata felfelé ível, nevetgél, érzi annak a hatását, hogy a barátai, a családja körében van. Még a csend sem zavarja, ami Allura, Pidge és Matthew távozása után fészkel a lakásba.  
Keith marad segíteni rendet rakni, és amíg könyékig van a mosogatógépben, mert az azt jelzi, kifogyott a só, megjegyzi:  
\- Egy csomó dalodat felénekelte.  
\- Lance?  
\- Aha.  
\- Érdemes ránézni? – kérdez rá.  
\- Nekem tetszik. Mármint amit csinál. Tök süket mindenki, hogy nem hagyták nyerni.  
\- Szavaztál rá?  
\- Mi, én? Nem vagyunk már középsuliban – morogja, mire Shiro szélesen elvigyorodik.  
\- És hány SMS-t küldtél?  
\- Először is, applikációs rendszer van és azt így inkább nem mondom meg.  
\- Azt hiszed, nem találkoztam még a rajongás összes fokával?  
\- Akkor sem mondom meg. És nem rajongok, az húsz alattiaknak van – tiltakozik.  
\- Oké – hagyja rá, a kétkedés nem teljes hiányában. – Ki a Sennheiseres srác?  
\- Elvileg valami géniusz a srác, mérnöknek tanul, de hobbiból javítgat Sennheiser cuccokat, kicsit gyorsabban, mint a szerviz. Pidge járt nála egy fejhallgatóval, szóval Adam elhívta az Orpheus miatt.  
\- Mi van az Orpheusszal?  
\- Ha engem kérdezel, semmi. Mármint mi baja lehet, komolyan? Nem arra találták ki hogy néhány év alatt tönkremenjen. Szóval valószínűleg csak paranoiás. Tudod milyen a dolgaira. – Ha Keith szerint ez válasz, akkor nem jár messze az igazságtól.  
Adam tőle kapta azt a fejhallgatót. Rossz lenne azt hallani, hogy elromlott.

***

\- Mr Shirogane, sokkal jobb bőrben van, mint amikor legutóbb láttam! Üljön csak le, hogy érzi magát? – Shiro életében elég sok (túl sok) orvost ismert már, de a phoenixi orvosa, dr. Montgomery a töretlen harsány pozitivizmusa miatt elég mélyen megmaradt számára, és a kötelező viziteket is sokkal elviselhetőbbé tette.  
\- Köszönöm, sokkal jobban, a lehetőségekhez mérten – feleli, és pontosan tudja, hogy zárkózottnak hangzik, hogy a távolságtartás benyomását kelti, és még így is többet mondott, mint a japán orvosának.  
\- Remek, jó hallani. Meséljen egy kicsit, milyen Phoenixben, mit csinál, mióta visszaért? – Shiro mély levegőt vesz, a kulturális különbségeken gondolkodik, hogy a világ másik felén soha nem kérdeztek volna ilyesmit, vagy ha mégis, nem lettek volna kíváncsiak a válaszra.  
\- Meglátogattam a kollégáimat, lejárok kutyát sétáltatni az öcsémmel reggelente, csütörtök esténként hivatalos vagyok egy barátom családjához vacsorázni. Hiányzott már ez a hely. Itt van a családom nagyobb része. – Az orvos bólogat, mosolyog, és még egyetlen pillantást sem vetett a mappájára, ami a kórtörténetét tartalmazza, és ami két nyelven is megvan neki.  
\- Jó hallani, hogy ilyesmivel foglalja el magát – mondja elégedetten. – Higgyen nekem, a hétköznapokba visszatérés az egyik legnagyobb lépés, amit a felépüléséért tehet. Na lássuk, van valami panasza?  
\- Semmi olyasmi, ami zavarna a hétköznapokban – kezdi.  
\- De? – Dr. Montgomery jól hallja a hangsúlyán, hogy lenne valami, amit említene. Shiro tudja, hogy a dologgal nincsen semmi probléma, nincs a létezésében szégyellnivaló, ahogy abban sem, hogy kíváncsi az okokra. Tudja, hogy ez a belé nevelt tabusítás, mégis kellemetlenül érzi magát, hogy gyakorlatilag ezzel kezdi. Mégis úgy érzi, közelebb vinné a felépüléshez, ha tudna róla. Mély levegőt véve hozzákezd:  
\- Végigolvastam az összes betegtájékoztatót és utána is kerestem, de nem sikerült kiderítenem, hogy a nullára csökkent libidó mitől lehet – magyarázza.  
\- Ó, igen – bólogat a doktor. – Még ne aggódjon emiatt, rendben? Úgy értem, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy ez egy fiatal férfi életében milyen kellemetlen, de valószínűleg a gyógyszerek hormontartalma okozza. Ha a befejezésük utáni három hónapban nem tapasztal semmilyen változást, akkor megvizsgáljuk közelebbről a problémát, rendben? Addig, ha lehet, legyen türelmes magával.  
\- Türelmes vagyok – biztosítja Shiro. A válasz megnyugtatja annyira, hogy ezt a problémát is levegye a listáról.  
\- Ezt jó hallani. Más egyéb?  
\- Mikor kezdhetek el edzeni?  
\- Nos, amíg nem hajtja magát túl, addig nem tilthatom le arról, hogy mozogjon, de kérem, hogy lassan fogjon hozzá és ne stresszeljen. A szervezete el van szokva ettől, pihenjen és egyen rendesen mellé. A reggeli séta jól hangzik kezdésnek, azt támogatom. Talán egy személyi edző jó lenne, aki pontosan tudna segíteni abban, hogy kényelmetlenségek nélkül szerezze vissza az erőnlétét. – Shiro bólogat, és egészen eddig erre nem gondolt. Hogy csinálhatná szervezett keretek között is.  
\- Más kérdés nincs – jelenti.  
\- Akkor most nekem kell kérdeznem párat, aztán veszek vért, és ha nem jut eszébe semmi más, akkor mehet is. Első kérdés: hogy van a gyomra?  
\- Szedem a gyomorvédőt és nincs baj – feleli.  
\- Remek! Közérzet?  
\- Javulóban. Inkább a felmerülő problémákon rágódom, semmint az állapotomon, de sokkal jobb mint az utazásom előtt.  
\- Kiváló. Fantomfájás?  
\- Mióta itt vagyok, nem volt rá példa – csóválja a fejét.  
\- A környezetváltozás mindenképpen jót tett, ezzel elégedettek lehetünk – jelenti dr. Montgomery, akinek persze az ugyanezen kérdésekből álló listán megvannak a korábbi válaszai is. – Akkor már csak egy rövid vérvétel és a mai napra végeztünk is.

***

A felvétel érezhetően egy régebbi típusú telefonnal készült, a minőség nem a legjobb, és a hangszóró is recseg, ahogy a kék esőkabátos fiú teli vigyorral kiabál a telefonba:  
\- Itt vagyunk, bejelentették, hogy nem marad el a vihar miatt, minden csúcs, alig várom! – A háttérben felcsendül egy dallam és a mikrofont ezrek üvöltése és sikítása tölti be, majd az izgő-mozgó felvételnek vége szakad és a kép megváltozik.  
Ugyanaz a fiú egy modern konyhasziget előtt ül a világ legegyszerűbb támla- és karfamentes székén, a háttérben egy letámasztott basszus- és egy elektronikus gitár erősítővel, a pólójára mikrofon csíptetve.  
\- A hozzám képest is csúcsminőségű felvétel a Woodstockon készült abban az évben, amikor megérkeztem az Államokba. Akkor hallottam Shirót először élőben, és a mai napig az egyik legjobb élményem.  
\- Szerettem volna megvárni a hivatalos sajtóközleményt, de rájöttem, hogy nincs szükség rá ahhoz, amit mondani szeretnék. Szóval Lance vagyok, ez itt a kis csatornám, és ma szeretném kommentálni azt a kialakuló hisztit, ami Shiro legutóbbi koncertje körül zajlik éppen. Az eseményekkel mindenki tisztában van: a koncert félbemaradt, mert Shiro rosszul lett, a legjobb tudomásunk szerint még mindig kórházban van, és nem tudni, mikor engedik ki. Akik kicsit figyelték a híreket vele kapcsolatban, azok tudhatják, hogy alig egy éve diagnosztizáltak nála valamilyen betegséget, vagy legalábbis ekkor beszélt róla először, erről azóta sem nyilatkozott bővebben, csak egy kis időre visszavonult pihenni meg kezeltetni magát, emiatt csúszott a legutóbbi lemezkiadás is, mert inkább kiadták egyesével a számokat, hogy addig se maradjunk zene nélkül.  
\- Valószínűleg tartom, hogy azért nem hallottunk még semmilyen nyilatkozatot a kiadótól, mert ők sem tudják még, mi a helyzet, szóval annyi a dolgunk, hogy türelmesek legyünk. Azt a menedzsment közölte, hogy a jegyek árát visszaadják, vagy be lehet váltani valami más produkcióra, szóval az Altea korrekt mint mindig, ha olyan esemény történik, amit nem tudnak befolyásolni.  
\- A hőbörgőket pedig szeretném megkérni, hogyha tényleg rajongónak tartják magukat, akkor tegyék fel a kérdést maguknak, hogy láttak-e valaha olyat, hogy Shiro nem adott bele mindent egy produkcióba, legyen az élő vagy nem, és utána kezdjenek reklamálni. Majdnem a karrierje elejétől követem őt, és soha nem éreztem azt, hogy nem a legjobb tudása és a teljes erőbedobása van benne valamiben, szóval meg kell értenünk, ha most ennyi volt. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint jobban lesz, ugyanolyan egyenesen fogja kezelni ezt is, mint minden mást, és meg fogjuk tudni, mi történt pontosan. Addig is, mielőbbi gyógyulást Shirónak, várunk vissza!

A videónak vége, és Shiro most engedte meg magának először, hogy beengedje a rajongói véleményét az egész helyzettel kapcsolatban. Keith és Matthew nem mondtak neki semmit, Allura is csak annyit, hogy nem ez a legfontosabb, és Adam is csak féléves statisztikákkal bombázta e-mailben, amik fokozatos csökkenést mutattak, semmi ugrásszerű problémát, legalábbis ami a rajongóbázist érintette. A bevételek nyilván máshogy álltak, de egy jó ideig még akartak reklámok számokat tőle a háttérbe, Allura megmozgatta néhány kapcsolatát és Matthew-val együtt elintéztek néhány hivatalos remixet az új albumról, úgyhogy át tudták vészelni a hullámvölgyes időszakot.  
Shiro azonban, hiába a jónak mondható eredmények, nem érezte, hogy az állapotában szüksége van még arra a stresszre is, hogy mit cikkeznek róla, vagy mi történik egy-egy kommentszekcióban. Oldalt végigfutja néhány hasonló videó címét, azok sugallják a készítők állásfoglalását, és inkább nem bök rájuk. Lejjebb tekerve azonban, a top komment meglepi, az ő hivatalos felhasználónevéről származik, amit általában Adam kezel és még néhányan a menedzsmenttől. Amennyire ő tudja, nem szoktak videók alatt kommentálni, így egy kicsit furcsán veszi ki magát a rövid szöveg: _Köszönöm a támogatást, Lance!_ Néhány tízezer tetszik és néhány ezer hozzászólás alatta, és Shirónak még fogalma sincs, hogy évekig ez volt a legnézettebb Lance-videó, holott az egész alig öt perc.

Tovább görget, és a következő, amin megakadt a szeme, az egy teljes stúdiófelvétel Bob hivatalos csatornájáról Lance-el, és ha már, akkor elindítja, hogy belenézzen.  
\- Jó reggelt Amerika, ez itt a _Bob olyat kérdez, amit még más nem,_ Lance külön kérésére – hadarja a műsorvezető, akit Shiro ismer személyesen is.  
Lance mosolyog, a tartása laza, semmi nem árulja el, hogy ideges lenne, ami becsülendő egy országos műsorban. A pólójára csíptetett mikrofon szinte kötelező kelléke.  
\- Sziasztok, üdvözlök mindenkit és köszönöm a meghívást – a hangja is ugyanolyan nyugodt, magabiztosságot sugároz, a teljes összkép azt mutatja, hogy úgy kezeli az egészet, mintha csak egy kávézóban ülne egy barátjával.  
\- Szóval Lance barátunk úgy fogadta el a mai meghívásunkat, ha tartózkodunk olyasmit kérdezni, amire már sokszor válaszolt az elmúlt pár hónapban, így az első és megismételhetetlen kérdésem felé a következő: mit csinálsz, amikor nem énekelsz vagy zenélsz? – Shiro akaratlanul elmosolyodik a bevezető hallatán. Van néhány kérdés amit már számtalanszor megkapott a karrierje során, és ezek közül nem mind olyan, amire ő magától ekkora figyelmet fordított volna. Becsüli Lance-ben, hogy ő nem akarja ilyesmire pazarolni az idejét.  
\- Phoenixbe járok egyetemre, közösségi média tanulmányokat folytatok, egy egész jól menő étteremben dolgozom mellé, pincérkedem és újabban én viszem a közösségi média felületeket is, és ha van egy kis időm, akkor sportlövészkedem is.  
\- Ez egy igen kimerítő válasz, köszönöm. Hogy sikerült mindezt összeegyeztetni a fellépésekkel?  
\- A munkahelyem rendkívül megértő, a sulit pedig volt lehetőségem egyéni tanrendben csinálni, így tudtam közben aktív maradni a csatornán is – magyarázza, a hangjából energia árad, életerő és kifogyhatatlan lelkesedés.  
\- Akkor ez egy szerencsés helyzet – kommentálja Bob, erre viszont Lance megrázza a fejét.  
\- Szervezés kérdése volt – mondja nyugodtan, mindenféle álszerénység vagy nagyzolás nélkül. A kijelentés azt sugallja, hogy nem igazán hisz a szerencsében, vagy legalábbis, nem akarja kiengedni az irányítást a kezei közül. – Amiben profi segítségem volt a nővérem személyében – fűzi hozzá azért, mintha megérezte volna, hogy a szavai így félreérthetők.  
\- Azt tudjuk, hogy Kubában nőttél fel, de azt nem, hogyan kötöttél ki Phoenixben, mesélnél erről?  
\- Vannak rokonaim New Yorkban, ők segítettek elrendezni mindent a legális maradáshoz, és munkát is szereztek nekem, lehúztam nyolc hónapot vendéglátásban, mielőtt kiderült volna, hogy felvettek Phoenixbe, akkor költöztem át. Ez volt kicsivel kevesebb, mint három éve.  
\- Tervezed, hogy elmész innen?  
\- Csak akkor, ha olyan helyen találnék munkát a diploma után. Kedvelem Phoenixet, az időjárás a kedvencem, majdnem olyan mint otthon – magyarázza, még mindig mosolyogva, vidám hangon.  
\- Tehát nem a zenével akarsz foglalkozni? – kérdez rá Bob, és ez érdekes számára, Shiro feljebb veszi a hangerőt.  
\- Csak akkor, ha valami visszautasíthatatlan ajánlatot kapnék. A zenélés elég kiszámíthatatlan, és én nem szeretnék belefutni egy nagy bukásba. Persze, ahhoz előbb össze kéne hozni azt, ahonnan lehetne bukni bármerre – röviden felnevet. – De ettől még szeretnék zenélni, és fogok is, ameddig csak tudok és élvezem.  
\- Akkor nem azért jelentkeztél, hogy felfedezzenek?  
\- Nem, én csak szerettem volna sok embernek énekelni. Megmutatni, hogy ez jó dolog, ilyesmik. Ez sikerült is, szóval nincsen okom panaszra.  
\- Tehát nem bánod, hogy csak második lettél?  
\- Cseppet sem, nekem ez pont jó így. Tudok igazi versenyző típus lenni, de nem olyasmiben, ami annyira szubjektív, mint a zene. Az objektív dolgok különben is egyszerűbbek, a hangom nem tetszhet mindenkinek, de az egy eldöntendő kérdés, hogy eltaláltam-e a céltábla közepét vagy nem, és egy laikus is meg tudja mondani.  
\- Ez becsülendő hozzáállás a mai világban – bólogat Bob, és egy egész kicsit Shiro úgy érzi, a műsorvezető nem igazán erre számított Lance-el kapcsolatban. Fogalma sincs, milyen idős, talán Keith kora körül van, huszonöt körül, és ahhoz képest, hogy nyakába szakadt az országos hírnév, nagyon jól kezeli.  
Bob bulvárosabb témák felé tereli a szót, szóval Shiro leállítja a videót és a telefonja után nyúl, hogy írjon Matthew-nak egy üzenetet.

***

A Woodstock videóról feldereng az emlék, hogy annyira elázott azon a koncerten a szakadó esőben, hogy mikrofont kellett cserélnie, és utána Adam két bögre forró teát és fél marék vitamint diktált belé. Mire átöltözött, alábbhagyott az eső, és elég volt a kapucni, amit amúgy is felvett volna, hogy ne ismerjék fel, és kézen fogva andalogtak a fesztiválon majdnem reggelig, jól érezték magukat és a hajnal első fényeinél, a zuhany alatt szeretkeztek. Az emlék mézízű és kellemes.

***

Az érzés egészen szürreális: nem, hogy az agya, de ő maga sem tud mit kezdeni a ténnyel, hogy olyasmi fáj, ami nincs. A fantomfájdalom örökre szól, és nincsen rá univerzális gyógymód. Shiro személy szerint altatóval és fájdalomcsillapítóval igyekszik átvészelni ezeket az időszakokat. A gyógyszerei a konyhában vannak, elérhetetlen távolságban. Már a gondolat is sok, hogy felüljön az ágyban. Az is erőfeszítés, hogy a telefonjáért nyúljon és az ujjlenyomat olvasót eltalálja.  
Keith neve legfelül van, és a második kicsengésre veszi fel.  
\- Keith, ne haragudj, tudom, hogy késő van, de... át tudnál jönni?  
\- Jól vagy? Indulok – hangzik, és talán álmos, de hallja, hogy felkel.  
\- Túlélem, ígérem – mondja gyorsan. – De jó lenne, ha lenne itt valaki.  
\- Oké, úton vagyok – hadarja. – Sietek. Tartsam addig?  
\- Nem kell.  
\- Oké, akkor tíz perc és ott vagyok. – Shiro az ágyra ejti a telefont, és arra gondol, hogy Keith direkt nem költözött távol tőle. Csak hagyni akarta, hogy kettesben legyenek Adammel. Shiro cserébe nem nyúlt a szobájához, és akkor jöhetett, amikor csak akart. Tudja, hogy néha szüksége van a tudatra, hogy itt mindig nyitott ajtó és bevetett ágy várja. Tudja, hogy Keithnek szüksége van arra az érzelmi biztonságra, amit a lakás kulcsai jelképeznek neki.  
Sikerül egy kicsit elbóbiskolnia, arra rezzen, hogy kulcsok zörögnek az ajtónál. Keith villanyt kapcsol a nappaliban és óvatosan kinyitja a szobaajtót.  
\- Nem alszom – mondja Shiro, mire szélesebbre tárul az ajtó.  
\- Baj van? – súgja halkan, aggódva, és Shiro nem szereti, hogy ilyennek hallja.  
\- Sokat segítene, ha hoznál nekem gyógyszert a fiókból. A piros és a lila dobozos lesz az, elég lesz fél is mindkettőből. – Talán ha nem válaszol egyből, akkor egy kicsit a másik is megnyugszik. Az fontosabb, hogy mit tehet azért, hogy segítsen.  
\- Oké, hozom máris. Cosmo, itt maradsz. – A kutya most egyáltalán nem hallgat rá, beszökik az ajtó résén, és felteszi a fejét az ágyra mellette. Megbökdösi Shirót az orrával, aztán csak odasimítja a fejét hozzá. Egyértelmű, hogy segíteni szeretne. – Ne haragudj, itt alszunk ma – mondja Keith, amint visszaér. – Szobatiszta és nem rág meg semmit.  
\- Nem aggódtam. – Erőtlenül felmosolyog a fiúra, de az nem tűnik meggyőzöttnek.  
\- Fáj? – Csak bólint. – Segítek felülni.  
Gond nélkül elbírja, Shiro pedig egészen nyugodtan rábízhatja magát, és koncentrálhat a hányinger leküzdésére. Mély levegőket vesz és közben érzi, hogy Keith a háta mögé halmozza a párnákat.  
\- Így jó?  
\- Tökéletes, köszönöm – bólint. – Kinyitnád az ablakot?  
\- Persze.  
A lakás toronyházban van, elég magasan, hogy a szél besüvítsen, ha kinyitja az ablakot.  
\- Bekapcsoljam a légkondit?  
\- Nem kell, köszönöm – feleli. A friss levegőtől jobb egy kicsit, és Keith visszalép hozzá, felé nyújtja a poharat és a gyógyszereket. Előbb a gyógyszerek, és nem elég gyors, az ízük keserű a nyelvén, lassú kortyokban issza meg rájuk a vizet. – Köszönöm – mondja megint.  
\- Nem kell megköszönnöd – ingatja a fejét. – Szükséged van még valamire?  
Shiro nemet int, lehunyja a szemeit egy kicsit, és gondolatban megveregeti Keith vállát – az érzés olyan, mintha tényleg megtenné, de amikor felpillant, csak az aggódó pillantást látja.  
\- Jól leszek – ígéri. – Tényleg. Az orvosok szerint természetes reakciója a szervezetnek a fájdalom, és ez most nem olyan rossz. Legközelebb teszek gyógyszert az éjjeliszekrénybe és nem kell, hogy áthívjalak.  
\- Áthívhatsz. – Kis idő múlva a kutyára néz, aki nem úgy tűnik, hogy el akarna mozdulni mellőle. – Nem hullajtja a szőrét – mondja. – Megijedtem – fűzi hozzá kis csend után.  
\- Sajnálom, nem akartalak megijeszteni.  
\- Tudom. Nem baj. Maradok, amíg felébredsz, és azt nem mondod, hogy jól vagy – jelenti ki, a hangjában hajthatatlanság, szóval Shiro inkább meg sem próbálja lebeszélni. Helyette annyit mond:  
\- Próbálj meg aludni.  
\- Nyitva hagyom az ajtót, csak szólj, ha kell valami. Te meg viselkedj rendesen. – Cosmo megrázza a farkát, mintha ezzel akarná jelezni, hogy megértette.  
\- Minden rendben lesz, ne aggódj. – Máris érzi az altató hatását, ha a fájdalomcsillapítóét nem is, és óvatosan visszarendezgeti a párnákat, hogy le tudjon feküdni. Amint Keith magára hagyja, megveregeti maga mellett az ágy másik oldalát, és a kutya lelkesen felugrik az üres helyre, hogy mellé fészkelődjön.  
\- Ne engedd fel az ágyra! – hallja Keith hangját dorgálóan a fürdőszoba felől, mire vigyorogva annyit válaszol:  
\- Eszemben sincs!

***

_ Takashi, gyere át meglátogatni Kurót nyugodtan. Általában fél öt után szabad vagyok._

_ Ha gondolod, hogy segítene, magadhoz is veheted, nekem nem probléma._

_ Adam, a látogatás jól hangzik, kedden ráérek, megfelel? _

_ Persze, gyere nyugodtan._

A cím szerint Adam a város másik végébe költözött.  
Shiro a beszélgetés után rendel egy üveggel Adam kedvenc borából, és kér hozzá extra csomagolást is.

***

Shiro régen nem érzett ilyesmit a gyomrában. Ilyen furcsa fickándozást, a jóleső izgalmat. Tudja, hogy nem szabadna ezt éreznie, mert ez nem egy randi, Adam azért hívta fel a lakására, hogy megnézze a macskát. De a tényt, hogy magától ajánlotta fel a lehetőséget, örömmel veszi. Talán már nem neheztel rá annyira.  
A lakás rendezett környéken van, hasonlóan magas ház, mint amiben ő is lakik, és a kapucsengő névsora szerint lent lakik a harmadikon, és ez jó lehet azért, mert az a szint még a lift meghibásodása esetén is megközelíthető.  
Adam anélkül engedi be, hogy beleszólna a telefonba. Szólt előre, mikor érkezik és a forgalom miatt öt perc késésben van. Shiro bármikor máskor a lépcsőt választaná, de az egyértelmű légszomj nem a legjobb kezdet lenne, ezért inkább a lift mellett dönt.  
Shiro rávillant egy mosolyt, amikor megpillantja, és Adam viszonozza azt. Kellemes érzés fészkel a mellkasába ettől a mosolyváltástól.  
\- Szia, gyere, kerülj beljebb – kinyitja maga mögött az ajtót és beengedi, Shiro csak azután nyújtja felé az ajándékos szatyrot, hogy bezárta az ajtót.  
\- Neked hoztam, mert figyeltél Kuróra – mondja, és reméli, hogy hálásnak hangzik.  
\- Ugyan, nem kellett volna – tiltakozik, de a szabad kezét felé nyújtja, hogy átvegye a bort tartalmazó csomagot.  
\- Az én ötletem volt, és hálával tartozom, amiért a gondját viseled. – Adam néhány másodpercig kifürkészhetetlen pillantással néz rá, aztán csak a mankóra támaszkodva elhalad mellette a lakás belseje felé.  
Shiro figyeli a lépéseit, ahogy a lábát húzza, és mégis, még mindig annyira gyönyörű, törhetetlen és határozott, amilyennek ő nem tudja érezni magát.  
\- Igazán nincs mit – mondja közben. – Gyere csak be, ne bajlódj a cipővel, holnap lesz takarítás. Kuro itt van valahol, talán furcsa neki, hogy ketten vagyunk. – A kijelentés több információt ad át, mint amire számít. Furcsa elképzelni úgy Adamet, hogy nincs körülötte senki. Persze, Matthew biztosan sokat jár a nyakára, van még pár barátja az egyetemről is, persze a baleset után nem tudja, hogy mi a helyzet, de mégis... furcsa elképzelni, hogy egyedül lakik. Azóta nem lakott egyedül, hogy... valószínűleg a szakításuk előttig soha.  
Shiro gondolatai egy időre elterelődnek az egykori vőlegényéről, amikor megpillantja a macskát. Kuro méretes fekete macska egészen egyedülálló piros orral és olyan lesújtó pillantással, mintha az elmúlt három év minden egyes napjával tökéletesen tisztában lenne. Azért közelebb óvakodik hozzá és Shiro leguggol, hogy kinyújtsa felé a kezét. Kuro megszimatolja, hallat egy egészen halk nyávogást, majd feldorombolva odasimul hozzá, és ő megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodik. Legalább a macskája nem utálja, ez már egy jó pont.  
\- Úgy tűnik, hamar ki tudod engesztelni – jegyzi meg, és felpillantva elkapja a mosolyát. Most fogalmazódik meg benne először a gondolat, hogy vajon Adam megbocsátana-e neki?  
Most lesz egészen biztos benne, hogy még mindig szereti. Nagyon, jobban talán, mint valaha. Szeretné neki elmondani, de ez nem igazán lenne jó alkalom, és talán át kellene gondolnia. Nem fog működni a közös munka, ha ő epekedik utána, igaz?  
\- Megkínálhatlak valamivel? Van zöld teám – ajánlja fel, ami megint csak olyan információt hordoz, amire nem számít. Adam megfázásra iszik kamillateát, egyébként soha nem teázik.  
\- Talán máskor, ha most iszom ilyesmit, biztosan nem fogok tudni aludni az éjjel. Egy pohár víz is megteszi, köszönöm.  
\- Van hűtött ananászlevem, ha-  
Shiro nem tehet róla – elneveti magát, olyan hirtelen, hogy a macska elugrik mellőle. Alig egy másodpercre rá Adam csatlakozik hozzá. Matthew egyik idióta, pajzán poénja jár a fejükben az ananászról, egy közös emlék és most mindkettejüknek vicces. Adam arcára finom pírt csal a nevetés, a vonásait felolvasztja a jókedv, a mélybarna szemek ragyognak, ahogy ránéz.  
\- Köszönöm, azt hiszem, nem kérek – feleli végül, a nevetés még mindig a torkát csiklandozza. Az ujjait mozgatva próbálja magához édesgetni Kurót megint.  
\- Akkor hozok vizet, ülj le. – A macska követi a kanapéra, az ölébe fészkel, és Shiro körülnéz a lakásban.  
A nappali nem nagy, fele az övének, Adam örök minimalista és praktikusság iránti elkötelezettségével berendezve. Itt van a hiányzó könyvespolc, a CD-gyűjtemény. Két ajtó is félig nyitva, az egyik a hálószobába, a másik a fürdőszobába vezet, utóbbi nyilván Kurónak lett nyitva hagyva. Az egész nem nagy, de a rendezettség miatt elegáns és az ablakok miatt fényes, összességében kényelmes, nem olyan visszhangos, mint az övé most, hogy egyedül van benne.  
Adam visszatér a konyhából, megint összemosolyognak, ahogy lepakol és leül.  
\- Meg sem kérdeztem, te hogy vagy? – szólal meg, mire a másik vet egy pillantást a mankóra, ami matt feketére van festve, és talán még azt is elmondható róla, hogy elegáns, ha nagyon akarja.  
\- Megvagyok, köszönöm. Néha nehéz, de mit lehet tenni. Nem rosszabb és nem is jobb, szóval elvagyok. Lehet vele élni.  
Shiro szerint ez egy bensőséges válasz.  
\- És te?  
\- Egyik éjjel áthívtam Keitht mert a konyhában hagytam a gyógyszereim, és lehet, hogy nem tudtam volna elmenni értük. – Adam megérdemel egy hasonló választ. – Egyébként többségében minden rendben.  
Látja a pillantásában az aggodalmat, azt a régit, ami ott bújt meg benne azóta, hogy kiderült, beteg. Rámosolyog, hogy jelezze, nincsen semmi baj. Jól van. Ami maradt, azzal kénytelen együtt élni.  
\- Ennek örülök. Amikor arra jársz, be tudnál jönni hozzám az irodába, megbeszélni néhány dolgot az első sajtónyilatkozatokkal kapcsolatban? Nem szeretném, ha bárkit is meglepetésként érné, ha valaki észrevesz a hivatalos bejelentés előtt.  
A hirtelen témaváltás meglepi, de azt válaszolja:  
\- Persze, mindenképp. Köszönöm, hogy máris ennyi munkát fordítasz rám.  
\- Szeretném, ha minden simán menne – feleli, és Shiro egész biztos, hogy elfogytak a személyes témáik.  
\- Megyek be Allurához a héten, majd szólok, hogy mikor.  
\- Rendben.

***

Shiro szeretne beugrani Keithez mielőtt Adam jönne a listában, de a fiú nincs az irodájában, kénytelen visszalépcsőzni az emeletre, hogy megejtse a taktikai megbeszélést Adammel. Alig ér azonban a folyosóra, beszélgetés üti meg a fülét:  
\- Egy kicsit ijesztő, de kedves, amúgy.  
\- Csak elvárja mindenkitől a maximumot – feleli Keith az idegen hangra. – Megmutatom még a- Hé, nem tudtam, hogy ma bent vagy. – Ez a mondat már neki van címezve, amint megpillantják egymást.  
\- Csak megbeszélések miatt – mondja gyorsan. – Sziasztok.  
Keith mellett magas, nyurga srác áll, karamell szín bőrrel és ragyogókék szemekkel, amik most meglepődve, már-már hitetlenkedve villannak rá, és az arcán egyértelműen látja, hogy felismerte. Felismerte, de nem tud megszólalni, és ezt túl sokat látja más emberektől is. Hogy nem tudnak mit kezdeni a jelenlétével, pedig Shiro mindig igyekszik megkönnyíteni másoknak, hiszen neki sem jó zavart, megilletődött emberekkel beszélnie.  
Most benne is egy pillanatnyi fennakadást okoz, hogy kinyújtaná felé a karját, _úgy érzi,_ meg is teszi, de nem történik semmi. Gyorsan korrigálja a mozdulatot, a bal kezét nyújtja felé, rámosolyog és megszólal.  
\- Lance, igaz? Sok jót hallottam rólad.  
A fiú egy pillanatig a kezét nézi, tétovázva, a jobb válla felé pillant óvatosan, végül egész gyorsan legyőzi a zavarát, és egyre terebélyesedő mosollyal fogadja a kézfogást.  
\- Úristen, nem gondoltam, hogy összefutunk! – hadarja hirtelen, és egy egész kicsit pöszén, talán a meglepetés miatt. – Hát, ezt nem hiszem el! Te... Jobban érzed már magad?  
\- Igen, köszönöm. Hogy tetszik a hely?  
\- Elég menő és mindenki nagyon kedves – mondja lelkesen. – Keith azt mondta, nem szokott ilyesmit csinálni, de szerintem tök jó az idegenvezetésben.  
\- Tényleg? Ezt jó hallani. – Rávigyorog Keithre, aki csak a szemeit forgatja, de van valami más is a tekintetében. – Voltatok már lent a stúdióban?  
\- Nem ajánlom, mindenki elég elfoglalt odalent – ez Adam hangja, és már ennyivel eléri, hogy a szíve más ütemben verjen.  
\- Nem akartam most lemenni – feleli Keith, kissé talán sértődötten, amiért Adam feltételezi róla, hogy megzavarná a lenti munkát.  
\- Ennek örülök – biccent.  
\- Adam a menedzserem – int felé Shiro, mire a nevezett kezet nyújt és bemutatkozik.  
\- És én kezelem a legtöbb közösségi- és médiamegjelenést is.  
\- Ó, szóval talán te írtad nekem azt a kommentet a videóm alá? – kérdezi Lance, Adam azonban összehúzza egy kicsit a szemeit, amit olyankor szokott, amikor valamin nagyon gondolkodik vagy valami nem tetszik neki.  
\- Sajnálom, nem emlékszem mindenre, és nem egyedül dolgozom – feleli kitérően, és egyetlen rövid szemvillanással Keith felé néz. Lance talán nem kapja el a pillantást, de Shiro igen. Keith mindenesetre úgy tesz, mint aki nem vette észre. – Amúgy nézhetsz egy másik időpontot a stúdióval kapcsolatban – jegyzi meg.  
\- Oké.  
\- A tetőkertet mutattad? – kérdez rá Shiro, kapva az alkalmon.  
\- Van tetőkert? Mégis milyen menő hely ez már? – Lance vidám-izgatott hangja és lelkes pillantása Keith felé adja Shiro alá a lovat.  
\- Naplementekor legjobb a kilátás és akkor talán már a stúdióban sincsenek sokan.  
\- Jól hangzik – bólogat lelkesen, és Keith úgy néz rá, mintha fel akarná nyársalni a tekintetével.  
\- Akkor megyünk és nézünk egy időpontot – szólal meg. – Sziasztok.  
Lance elköszön és Keith után siet, még odahallatszik, ahogy azt mondja:  
\- Ember, el sem hiszem, hogy találkoztam Shiróval!  
\- Igen-igen, ugye tudod, hogy nem mondhatod el senkinek? – kérdez rá Keith, a hangjában árnyalatnyi türelmetlenség, ami nem Lance-nek szól, csak az általános reagálásnak amit az emberek produkálnak a jelenlétében.  
\- Mi? Ó, ne már!  
\- Aláírtad még a portán – emlékezteti. – És senki nem venne jó néven, ha kiposztolnád, és-  
A mondat félbeszakad a lépcső felé vezető ajtó miatt, és Shiro mosolya megmarad, ahogy Adam irodája felé veszik az irányt.  
\- Szóval Keith volt?  
\- Egyértelmű.  
\- Sosem fogja bevallani neki.  
\- Szerintem sem. Mindenesetre nem róttuk meg érte, a videóban nem hangzott el semmi, ami miatt ki kellett volna állnunk mögüle és a sráccal sincs semmi gond, szóval hagytam.  
\- Köszönöm – mondja Shiro. – Mindketten örültek neki.  
\- Ugyan már. Csak utánad. – Adam előre engedi, ami egészen furcsa, de nem vitázik. – Tedd le magad, teát?  
\- Nem, köszönöm, már túl vagyok rajta. – A férfi rápillant a szemüvege felett, kissé kérdőn. – Nem tudok rendesen aludni, oda kell figyelnem a koffeinre – magyarázza végül.  
\- Értem – biccent rá, és talán érzik, hogy ez a téma, hogy alvásról beszélgetnek, elég bensőséges. Ami persze azonnal elillan, amikor Adam felvázolja a kétféle sajtóközlemény-tervet, amire szerinte szükségük lehet. Az egyik arról szól, mi történni akkor, ha a bulvármédia felfedezi Shiro jelenlétét, a másik arról, mit mondanak, ha előre, nyugodt körülmények között jelenthetik be a visszatérését. – Bob szerkesztői rendszeresen bombáznak üzenetekkel azzal kapcsolatban, hogy szívesen interjúztatnának az elsők között, ha benne vagy.  
\- Persze, miért ne – hagyja rá. Abban a műsorban az a jó, hogy nem a saját kedvül szerint vágják az adásokat, amit persze nem is tehetnek meg, ha valaki mögött olyan menedzsment áll, mint mondjuk mögötte. De abban az esetben megtehetnék, ha olyanokkal dolgoznak, mint mondjuk Lance, mégsem teszik, mégis fenn tudnak maradni, nem is akárhogy.  
\- Akkor beszéltünk mindenről – jelenti Adam, és Shiro szeretné megrázni a fejét és azt mondani:  
_Gyere el velem vacsorázni a kedvenc helyünkre,_ de nem teszi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Az első dalidézet a The Score - Stay című dalából van, ami ebben az univerzumban Shiro-dal; a második a Sain Mesa - Lion című dala.
> 
> A blogomon kéthetente jönnek a fejezetek, mert a hosszuk miatt kettőbe szedtem őket. Itt megtalálhatod: http://never-marauders-land.blogspot.com/search/label/Second%20chances


	3. III. Változás

### III. Változás

Egyszer a teste teljesen idegen lett. Mintha nem az övé volna, mintha nem ezzel töltötte volna a nap huszonnégy óráját a születésétől fogva, mintha ez valami rossz vicc lenne, mintha ez nem ő lenne. Belenézett a tükörbe, és nem azt a férfit látta, akit korábban ismert. Mintha kicserélték volna, amíg nem figyelt, és most a tükörből olyasvalaki nézett rá vissza, akinek a vonási alig-alig hasonlítanak a sajátjaiéra.  
Végtelen sok időbe telt megszokni az új formáját, az új testét, a hiányt, a fájdalmat, a gyengeséget. Minden értelemben. Végtelen sok idő, és néha még most is meglepő, hogy mennyi minden megváltozott.  
Shiro rengeteg időt ölt bele abba, hogy helyreálljon a testképe egy háború után, amit a testével vívott, és, hogy a csatatér nyomai végül csak annyira látszódjanak kívülről, amennyire nagyon muszáj. Néhány dologgal képtelenség volt mit kezdenie.

XXX

Shiro bontatlan levelet tart a kezében, és a magánklinika pecsétjét látva mindig kellemetlen érzés mocorog a gyomrában. Most nincs itt Adam, hogy a vállára tegye a kezét, amíg felbontja a levelet, és a válla felett átlesve olvasson bele a tartalmába. Egyedül van, és fél kézzel elég nehéz kibontani a borítékot úgy, hogy a levelet közben ne gyűrje össze.  
A vérvétel eredménye negatív, de valószínűleg már másnap kapott volna egy telefont, ha nem így lenne. Most nincs mit tennie, csak várnia, hogy teljen az idő. Az első évben havonta kell vérvételre járnia és háromhavonta nagyobb kivizsgálásra, ehhez egy napot bent kell töltenie majd a klinikán. A második évtől elég kéthavonta vérvételt csináltatnia és félévente befeküdnie, a harmadik évtől pedig háromhavonta vesznek majd vért és évente kell befeküdnie, és így tovább. Elvileg nagyon kicsi az esély, hogy visszaessen, vagy, hogy a szervezete újra hibás sejteket kezdjen termelni, de mindenképpen az a legbiztonságosabb, ha szemmel tartják, mi történik odabent.

***

Keithel egy padon ülnek, a város lassan ébredezik körülöttük, Cosmo lelkesen szalad a teniszlabda után, és a gazdáját egyáltalán nem zavarja, hogy a labda már csupa nyál, amikor a tenyerébe ejti neki.  
\- Nem is mutattam még, hogy milyen trükkökre tanítottuk a kutyasuliban – jegyzi meg hirtelen. A következő alkalommal, mikor Cosmo a kezébe ejti a labdát, csettint neki, a kutya mindkét mancsával ad neki pacsit, amikor kéri, és lelkesen fordul körbe a saját tengelye körül, sőt, integetni is hajlandó, egy kis fülvakarásért és kutyakekszért cserébe.  
\- Nagyon ügyes – mondja Shiro, és mosolyog, mert Cosmo hozzá is odabújik némi simogatás reményében.  
\- Neked is ad pacsit, ha megkéred – biztatja Keith, és Shirónak sokat jelent, hogy mosolyogni látja. Comso hatalmas, sötét mancsa a tenyerében landol, és a kutya úgy húzza ki magát ültében, mintha nagyon büszke lenne a saját teljesítményére. – Ez az, ügyes vagy. – Keith megvakarja a fülét, Cosmo a kezének dörgölőzik, és messziről látható, mennyire imádják egymást. A kutya jelenléte őt is megnyugtatja, és ez az érzés nem új számára, ha állatok közelébe megy. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy hiányzik a macskája. – Anya kérdezi, hogy mikor tudunk összehozni egy ebédet – jegyzi meg Keith, és a szót hallani a szájából, hogy „anya”, nagyon-nagyon furcsa. Soha nem beszélt neki a szüleiről, azt is harapófogóval kellett kihúznia belőle, hogy az apja tűzoltó volt és bevetés közben vesztette életét. – Azt hiszem, túl sokat beszéltem neki rólad.  
\- Remélem, csak a jót.  
\- Ó, nyugodj meg, a sötét titkaidat azoknak az újságíróknak tartogatom, akik nagyon sokat fizetnének azért, hogy beszéljek – feleli vigyorogva.  
\- És Allura kénytelen lenne egy kétszer akkora pert a nyakadba varrni – csóválja a fejét. – Jövő hétfőn megbeszélésen leszek bent, de utána bármelyik nap jó a csütörtökön kívül.  
\- Mintha azt mondta volna, a péntek jó lenne neki, majd megkérdezem – bólogat.  
\- Sikerült azóta megmutatnod a stúdiót Lance-nek? – kérdez rá.  
\- Aha. – A válasz tömörsége meglepi, de megkockáztat még egy kérdést:  
\- És?  
\- Tetszett neki. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy akar velünk dolgozni, amúgy.  
\- Hogyhogy?  
\- Azt mondta, szeret zenével foglalkozni, de sosem akart profi lenni. Úgy értve, nem gondolja, hogy tudna saját dalokat írni és nem igazán akar koncertezni sem. Elég lenne, ha el tudna helyezkedni abban a szakmában, amit tanul.  
\- Hát ez meglepő valakitől, aki olyan hanggal tud énekelni, amire egy akkora ország figyel, mint az Államok.  
\- Én is ezt mondtam. De azt is mondta, hogy szívesen meghallgatja, hogy Allura mit szeretne ajánlani neki. Meg nagyon örült, hogy találkoztatok.  
\- Ő is sokat beszélt rólam?  
\- Nem, nem igazán. – A válasz meglepi, de közben örül is neki, hiszen így egy kicsit elterelheti a témát.  
\- És a tetőkert?  
\- Az tetszett – mondja. Keith nem túl beszédes, ezért éppen arra gondol, hogy eltereli a témát, amikor visszakérdez:  
\- És te meg Adam? – A hangja érdeklődő, semmi mást nem hall ki belőle.  
\- Nincs semmi – feleli.  
\- De szeretnéd?  
\- Igen, igen, azt hiszem – bólint rá.  
\- Matthew szerint ő is.  
\- És szerinted?  
\- Nem tudom, én sosem tudtam kitalálni, mi van a fejében. De nem tűnt valami boldognak. Most egy kicsit mintha jobb lenne. Szerintem örül neked. Talán csak nem tudja el dönteni, hogy mit szeretne.  
Shiro nem tudja, hogy ennek örülnie kellene vagy nem. Nem tudja, hogy a remény most jó dolog vagy nem.

***

Három év alatt egyetlen egyszer beszéltek telefonon, kicsivel több, mint egy évvel ezelőtt. Előtte volt egy beszélgetése Keithtel, ami nagyjából így hangzott:  
\- Shiro, figyelj, mondanom kell valamit, de nem akarlak felzaklatni, szóval kérlek...  
\- Oké-oké, mondhatod.  
\- Adam megkért, hogy csak akkor mondjuk el, ha már jól van, szóval... Uhm, baleseteztek az autópályán motorral és... már jól van, de valószínűleg össze kell csavarozni a bokáját, voltunk bent nála Mattel. N-nem tudjuk mi történt pontosan, valami idióta közéjük hajtott, elöl hárman megúszták, de ketten... Adam megúszta néhány karcolással, de az egyik motor rácsúszott a lábára... de már azon morog, hogy nem engedik dolgozni, szóval... – Kicsit nehezen rakja össze Keith összevissza mondanivalóját, de nem hibáztatja azért, amiért nem tudja, mit mondjon vagy hogy mondja.  
\- Oké – válaszolja a telefonba, viszonylag nyugodtan. Egy kicsit ez is olyan, mint amikor olyankor kell maximumot nyújtania, amikor éppen nagyon rossz napja van. Csak nem akarja feleslegesen terhelni a fiút azzal, hogy miatta aggódik.  
\- Jól... jól vagy?  
\- Persze, Keith. Azt mondtad, Adam rendben van. Mit mondtak, mikorra épül fel?  
\- Nem tudom.  
\- Fog tudni járni? A bokája miatt?  
\- Igen, igen, azt mondták, segítenek neki mindenben. Talán kell majd hozzá mankó az elején. Vagy örökre, még nem tudják.  
\- Értem. Átadnád neki, hogy remélem, hamar meggyógyul?  
\- Igen. Igen, persze. Te hogy vagy?  
\- Megvagyok. Alig várom, hogy lássalak.  
\- Én is. Vigyek neked valamit?  
\- Nem kell, köszönöm. Jól vagyok, csak néha unom, hogy nem vagytok itt. – Keith és Matthew vállalták, hogy háromhavonta meglátogatják felváltva, ennyire tudnak elszabadulni. Persze, mindketten élvezik Allura feltétlen támogatását a látogatások kapcsán, ha teheti, még a repjegyekbe is beszáll (aminek a lehetőségét Matthew titokban lepasszolta Keithnek).  
\- Hamarosan ott vagyok. Most mennem kell, majd hívlak még.  
Csend lesz, Shiro egyedül marad a zúgó gondolataival, míg feltárcsázza Adam számát. Nem biztos benne, hogy a japán telefonszámot fel fogja venni, de azért csendesen reménykedik, hogy így lesz.  
\- Nem beszélek japánul – szól a telefonba, és Shiro gyomra vet egy bukfencet. Nem hallotta a hangját... mióta?  
\- Egész jó az angolom, azt mondják – feleli halkan. – Keith hívott, csak szeretném megkérdezni, hogy vagy? – Kis csend a vonal, a világ túlsó végén.  
\- Voltam már jobban is – mondja végül. – De majd helyrejövök.  
\- Remélem. A többiek...?  
Adam beszámol a történtekről, kicsit összeszedettebben, mint Keith. Shiro fájdalmat érez, ismerte Adam barátait, akikkel motorozni, kerti partikra jártak össze, és sokszor álltak be jótékonysági események mögé. Adam az egyetemen barátkozott velük össze, és Shirót is szívesen látták a családi rendezvényeken, amiket tartottak. Ha a baleset miatt felbomlik a csapat, az egy óriási veszteség lenne mindannyiuknak.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom – súgja a telefonba, és Adam hosszú ideig nem válaszol, de tartja a vonalat.  
\- És te?  
\- Néhány hónap, és elég jól leszek, hogy utazni tudjak – feleli gyorsan és tömören. Nem akar magáról beszélni.  
\- Ezt jó hallani. Tényleg.  
A hangját is jó volt hallani.

***

Allura és Shiro egy tárgyalóban ülnek, egyelőre csak ketten. Hétköznapi dolgokról beszélgetnek, és Shiro rákérdez, mi a helyzet Corannel.  
\- Nem tudom, mikor ér a tárgyalások végére – sóhajtja a nő, és őszintén aggodalmasnak, vagy inkább, fáradtnak tűnik. Shiro csak nagy vonalakban tud a helyzetről, de abban biztos, hogy a dolog komoly, és az örökösödési vita csúnyán el is fajulhat.  
\- Remélem, mihamarabb megoldódik a helyzet – feleli Shiro.  
\- Én is. Coran üdvözöl, amúgy. Alig várja, hogy találkozzatok.  
\- Én is őt.  
Mielőtt Allura felelhetne neki, Keith lép be az ajtón, az arcán egy megfejthetetlen, ám valahol az aggodalom és az összezavarodottság közötti érzéssel. Shiro érzi, hogy a vállai megfeszülnek.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdez rá.  
\- Lance hívott – kezdi –, lemondta a mait. Azt mondta, közbejött valami és nem tudja, mikor fog ráérni.  
\- Családi vészhelyzet? – tippel Allura, de Keith a fejét csóválja.  
\- Zaklatottnak hangzott – mondja. – Próbáltam rávenni, hogy jöjjön, de amikor megemlítettem, hogy Shiro is itt lesz, rám csapta a telefont. Beszéltem már vele máskor is, és ez nem szokása. Csak... rossz érzésem van a dologgal kapcsolatban.  
Keith maga elé bámul, azután segélykérően felnéz rá.  
\- Megvan a címe, igaz? Mi lenne, ha megkérdeznénk, szüksége van-e valamire? – veti fel Shiro.  
\- Hát, a mainak úgyis annyi, menjetek csak – bólint rá Allura, akinek fontos, hogy úgy tekintsen a potenciális művészeire is, mintha már hozzájuk tartoznának, és ott segítsen, ahol lehet. Plusz, ezt talán elég meggyőző erőnek érzi Lance felé.  
Keith megkeresi a címet és lesietnek a parkolóba, együtt jöttek reggel, és ez pont kapóra jön, nem kell taxit hívniuk.  
\- Chateltünk tegnap, és azt mondta, izgatott a mai találkozó miatt... nem úgy tűnt, mint aki nem akar eljönni és furcsán hangzott a telefonban – mondja halkan.  
\- Megyünk, és megkérdezzük, mit tehetünk – feleli nyugodtan. – Minden rendben lesz.  
A fiú bólogat, kihajtanak a városi forgalomba, a GPS vezeti őket, és Shirónak az jár a fejében, hogy Keith talán még annál is jobban kedveli ezt a fiút, mint ő elsőre gondolta. Keith soha nem mondta neki, hogy tetszik neki valaki, még csak megjegyzést sem tett soha senkire, és ha ő rákérdezett, azt felelte, hogy nem érdeklődik semmilyen párkapcsolat iránt. Évekig azt sem mondta el neki, hogy a férfiakhoz vonzódik, mert azt hitte, Shiro azt fogja gondolni, csak azért mondja, mert rá akar hasonlítani. Shiro soha nem kérdőjelezte meg azt, amit Keith az érzéseivel vagy a világlátásával kapcsolatban mondott neki, mert azt akarta, hogy a fiú ne kapjon semmilyen negatív visszacsatolást a közelében, abból éppen eleget élt át azelőtt, hogy találkoztak volna. Ha valamivel nem feltétlenül értett egyet, vagy Keith túl radikálisnak hangzott, csak finoman igyekezett más irányba terelni, és inkább mindenképpen azt éreztetni, hogy az egzisztenciális válság megszűnt az életében, és megnyugodhat. Nem kell többé harcolnia senkivel azért, hogy neki meglegyenek alapvető feltételei az élethez.  
Lance címe egy régebbi építésű lakótelepre vezeti őket, a környék nem sokkal rosszabb látszatra, mint ahol ők is laknak, talán csak távolabb van a városközponttól. A parkoló szinte üres, Shiro elkapja Keith összevont szemöldökét egy fekete, drágának tetsző, nyitott autó láttán, amitől nem messze egy férfi görnyed egy bokor fölé.  
\- Minden rendben, uram? Szüksége van valamire? – szólítja meg Shiro, már az autón kívül. A helyére igazítja a napszemüvegét, de a férfi pont elkapja a pillantását és elhúzza a száját, amint ismét hátat fordít nekik.  
\- Az összes rohadt bevándorló... – sziszegi a bokornak, mire Keith szusszan egyet, de csak annyit mond hangosan:  
\- Milyen kedves szomszédság.  
\- Azt hittem, megbeszéltük, hogy szólsz, ha akcentusom lenne – jegyzi meg, ahogy a lépcsőház bejárata felé indulnak. Keith a sarokról visszafordul és készít egy fotót a férfiról meg az autóról.  
\- Szerinted, ha megfogjuk egymás kezét, elhányta volna magát megint? – kérdezi közben az együttérzés leghalványabb jele nélkül.  
\- Ez nem olyasvalami, amit ki szeretnék próbálni – feleli diplomatikusan. – De az ötlet nem rossz.  
A bejáratnál Keith kikeresi a megfelelő csengőt, az mellett nem csak Lance neve szerepel, de mintha valaki említette volna, hogy nem egyedül lakik.  
\- Ki az? – Lance hangja bizalmatlan és óvatos a kaputelefonon keresztül.  
\- Lance? Beszélhetünk?  
\- Keith? Mit- Nem, menj inkább el, légy szíves.  
\- Tudunk valamit segíteni? – szól közbe Shiro, hátha bebocsátást nyernek.  
\- Nem vagytok normálisak, mit kerestek itt? Ez nem-  
\- Keith szerint furcsán hangoztál a telefonban, csak szeretnénk tudni, hogy minden rendben veled.  
Kis csend, végül recsegő hang hallatszik, mintha a másik sóhajtana a vonal túlsó végén.  
\- Oké, gyertek be. Harmadik emelet, de _vigyázzatok._  
A figyelmeztetés után kattanás jelzi, hogy leteszi a telefont és a rövid berregő hangra Keith azonnal belöki az ajtót. A lépcsőházban csend van, és Keith alaposan körülnézve indul a lift felé. A telefonja megrezzen, amíg belépnek, és csak azután néz rá, hogy megnyomta a hármas gombot.  
\- Maradj inkább mögöttem, jó? – súgja a fiú, a hangja feszült, és Shiro nem egészen érti, mi történik, de nem kérdez és nem akadékoskodik.  
Keith körülkapja a tekintetét, amint kinyílik a lift ajtaja, de a folyosó csendes. Kulcszörgés hallatszik az egyik ajtó mögül, és amint arra indulnának, léptek hangoznak előlük.  
\- Muszáj mindenbe beleütnötök az orrotokat, igaz? – morogja az illető, Shirónak haloványan ismerős a férfi, de nem emlékszik, hol látta.  
\- Nem mi voltunk itt hamarabb – feleli Keith, a válla végre ellazul. – Most pedig fogd azt a másikat és tűnjetek el.  
\- Nézd csak, hogy-  
\- Nem mondom még egyszer – figyelmezteti, a hangjában árnyalatnyi fenyegetés.  
\- Adok én neked nem mondom még egyszert, te kis... – Amint egyetlen lépést tesz feléjük, Keith előre lendül, és elkapja a felé mozduló kart, hogy aztán alig néhány pillanat alatt hátracsavarja és arccal a falnak szorítsa a férfit.  
\- Egy rohadt percet kapsz, mielőtt úgy összetöröm a csuklód, hogy hat hétig nem fogdosod a-  
\- Keith, kérlek – szól közbe Shiro békítően.  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy nindzsa is vagy – jegyzi meg Lance az ajtóból, Shiro odapillant, a fiú egy zacskó fagyos borsót tart az egyik szeméhez. – Ismeritek az új barátomat?  
\- Volt már a fajtájával dolgunk korábban – sziszegi Keith. – Mondd meg a főnöködnek, hogy olyan pert akasztunk a nyakába, ha még egyszer meglátlak itt, hogy az egész céget elárverezhetitek bagóért! – A lépcső felé taszítja, és a pillanatban, amikor a férfi szembeperdülne vele, a zacskónyi fagyasztott borsó az arcában landol. Hátratántorodva megkapaszkodik a korlátban, és végre úgy dönt, menekülőre fogja.  
\- Egyben vagy? – kérdezi Shiro Lance-t, akinek a borsó nélkül jól látható zúzódás színesedik a szeme körül.  
\- Inkább csúnya, mint komoly – feleli gyorsan. – Señor Nagyarc még jól is járt, a másiknak úgy a gyomrába könyököltem, hogy a múltheti reggelijét is viszontlátja éppen. Megpróbált lefogni – magyarázza, és ahogy Keith elé lép, rövid mosolyt villant rá. – Gyertek be, ha már itt vagytok. És meséljétek el, hogy melyik maffia akarta a vesémet. Kávét?  
\- Köszönöm, de nem iszom kávét – hárít Shiro. – De egy pohár vizet elfogadok.  
\- Van friss limonádém – ajánlja, és betereli őket az ajtón.  
\- A limonádé jól hangzik.  
\- Keith?  
\- Ja, uhm, limonádé, az jó.  
Shiro a szeme sarkából figyeli csak, amint a másik pillantása egy másodpercre sem ereszti Lance-t, és még csak körül sem néz a lakásban. Aminek a nappali-konyhája tágas és fényes, külön sarkokra osztva. Az első sarokban játékkonzol, tévé és egy háromszemélyes kanapé, a másikban két íróasztal egymás mellett, az egyik felett polccal, amin könyvek és furcsa szerszámok egész sora pihen, a mellettük lévő asztalon enyhe rendetlenség, felette egy parafatáblán fotók és képeslapok tömege. A harmadik sarok a konyháé a videókból ismerős szigettel, az utolsó pedig most üresen van hagyva, csak a kameraállvány van félrehúzva, hogy biztosan ne legyen útban. Hiába a tér többcélú felhasználása, a plusz néhány bútor bezsúfolása, egyáltalán nem tűnik átgondolatlannak vagy túl szűkösnek az egész. Két ajtó is nyitva van hagyva, mindkettő csak résnyire, és Shiro meglepetésére az egyik mögül egy szürkés macska settenkedik elő.  
\- Köszönj a vendégeinknek, Azul – mondja neki Lance. – Lehet, hogy félős egy kicsit, mostanában sokszor csak ketten vagyunk itthon – magyarázza.  
\- Azt mondtad, van lakótársad – jegyzi meg Keith.  
\- Ja, Hunk most tanulmányúton van Európában. Majd a következő félév előtt ér vissza, addig nagyrészt ketten vagyunk. – Az asztalra teszi a két nagy pohár limonádét, amiben jégkockák kocognak egymáshoz és a poharak szélére vágott egy-egy karika citromot is. A szívószálak bambuszból vannak. – Ha mégis meggondolnátok magatok a kávéval kapcsolatban...  
\- Shiro teás, és mostanában én is – mormolja Keith a limonádét figyelve, és Lance rájuk hunyorog, amitől átfut egy grimasz az arcán.  
\- Oké – hagyja rájuk. – Mindig kettő az egyben pakkban jártok? – kérdez rá, az ép szemének pillantása éles, ahogy kettejük közt jártatja.  
\- Olyanok vagyunk egymásnak mint a testvérek – mondja Shiro egyenesen a szemébe nézve. Lance erre megenyhül, elmosolyodik.  
\- Ez kedves. Akkor most meséljétek el, hogy miért akarta az a két tag szétverni a fejem. – A felszólítás nem türelmetlen, és ahogy egymásra néznek Keithel, nem egészen biztos benne, hol is kezdjék. – Mármint azon túl, amit az arcomba sziszegtek valami olyanról, hogy nem akarnak az Alteánál látni – fűzi hozzá, talán, hogy tudjanak hol kapcsolódni a történtekhez.  
\- Egy másik kiadó bérencei – szólal meg végül Keith. – Néha eljátsszák ezt, amikor a fülükbe jut, hogy szerződtetni akarunk valakit, akiben van potenciál. Egy ideje nem csináltak ilyesmit, szóval nem gondoltam, hogy most kezdik újra.  
\- Szóval visszajöhetnek?  
\- Nem tudom, nem hiszem.  
\- És ha feljelentem őket? A saját lakásom előtt támadtak rám, fényes nappal, megtervezetten.  
\- Legutóbb simán kimosták magukat.  
\- Szóval simán csak el kéne fogadnom, hogy megtámadtak és, hogy most napokig nem tudok munkába menni?  
\- Talán tudunk tenni valamit – szólal meg Shiro, mert érzi, hogy a feszültség kezd túlnőni rajtuk. – Csak hadd gondolkodjam egy kicsit. Addig hívd fel Allurát, tudnia kell róla. – Keith bólint, átvonul a helyiség másik végére telefonálni. – Őszintén sajnálom, ami történt, Lance.  
\- Nem te tehetsz róla – feleli a fiú.  
\- Jól vagy?  
\- Ja... csak megijesztettek, meg bosszant, hogy simán lenyomom őket, ha nem lesből ugranak rám – magyarázza. – De majd kiheverem. – Úgy tűnik, igazat mond, de mégis úgy érzi, nem volna jó ötlet magára hagyni.  
\- Van valakid a városban? A lakótársadon kívül?  
\- Ühüm, majd felhívom – bólogat, lopva Keith felé pillant, azután vissza rá. – Köszönöm, hogy eljöttetek.  
\- Ugyan. Mindketten aggódtunk – feleli Shiro rámosolyogva. Lance rápislog, a pillantásában zavar, az ajkain óvatos mosoly.  
\- Ez nagyon kedves tőletek úgy, hogy nem is ismertek – suttogja megilletődötten.  
\- Szeretnénk megismerni – biztosítja, a kék szemek pedig egész kicsit hitetlenkedve néznek rá, míg a mosolya nem változik. Talán nem is olyan harsány, mint elsőre tűnt.  
\- Allura nem boldog – jelenti Keith. – Azt mondta, tegyünk, amit jónak látunk. Van terv?  
\- Ha kimondjuk, hogy ők voltak, az rágalmazás. De ha úgy üzensz nekik, hogy az egyenesség nélkül is célba ér, akkor nyertél.  
\- Gőzöm sincs, miről beszélsz – közli Lance, felemelve az egyik szemöldökét. – Mindig ilyeneket mond?  
\- Többnyire – bólint Keith.  
\- Arra gondolok, hogy attól, ha az igazságszolgáltatás tehetetlen az ügyben, egy helyre még fordulhatsz: a nyilvánossághoz.  
\- Nem akarom, hogy megint firkászok járkáljanak utánam és összezagyváljanak mindent, amit mondok – rázza meg a fejét Lance.  
\- Nem kell ezzel bajlódnod – nyugtatja azonnal. – Elég, ha bekapcsolod a kamerád és elmondod, mi történt.  
\- Naná, aztán visszajön a két Señor Toszarc és zsákban vihetnek haza.  
\- Nem, ha van valaki melletted, akibe nem mernek belekötni – mondja ki végre, és Lance úgy néz rá, mint aki nem hisz a fülének.  
\- Nem-nem-nem, te még mindig felépülőben vagy, és amúgy sem kérhetek semmi ilyesmit, ez nem-  
\- Nem kérés, én ajánlottam fel – mutat rá, és Keithre pillant, hogy segítsen.  
\- Az biztos, hogy ha azt látnák, hogy Shiro veled van, leszállnának rólad. Az oké, hogy te esetleg semmit nem tudsz tenni, de vele nem mernek ujjat húzni. Az nyílt támadás lenne, amihez Allurának is lenne egy-két szava. Végre tényleg leperelhetné a gatyát arról a rohadékról, és nem kellene többet idegeskednie rajta.  
\- Kiről van szó amúgy? – kérdez rá.  
\- Mond neked valamit a Galra Records?  
\- Ja, megkerestek a döntő után, de elhajtottam őket, mert szerettem volna egy kis nyugit. Valahol megvan a tag névjegye, akivel beszéltem, de nem tűnt sértődöttnek, amiért nemet mondtam.  
\- Arra viszont felkapták a fejüket, hogy jártál az Alteánál – magyarázza Keith. – Ennek van értelme.  
\- Ezek szerint akkor is leszállnának rólam, ha nektek is nemet mondanék? – A kérdésre a válasz elég egyértelmű, de Shiro nem erre a végkimenetelre számított. Valahogy az járt a fejében végig, hogyha Lance hajlandó vele együtt kamera elé állni, akkor duplán nyert ügyük van. Talán triplán.  
\- Valószínűleg igen – feleli mégis, mert ezt kell mondania.  
\- De még nem is tudod, hogy Allura mit akart neked mondani – tiltakozik Keith azonnal.  
\- Azt viszont tudom, hogy mire számítsak, ha nem zárkózom el a lehetőség elől – int a saját arca felé.  
\- Rendben – szólal meg Shiro nyugodtan. – Hadd mondjak még valamit, és ha továbbra is ezt szeretnéd, akkor elmegyünk, vagy megvárjuk, míg egy barátod ideér, vagy szerzek neked egy ügyvédet, hogy feljelentést tehess. – Látja, hogy Keith tiltakozna, de hamarabb rászól: – Tiszteletben tartjuk a döntését, akkor is, ha nem értünk egyet. – Lance keresztbe fonja a karjait a mellkasán, ahogy őt figyeli. Szeretne kortyolni egyet a limonádéból, igazából elég finom, jobb mint amit a legtöbb helyen kapni, de megint olyasmi történik, amit sosem fog megszokni: úgy érzi, elnyúl a pohárért, érzi, ahogy az ujjai a hideg üvegre simulnak, és amikor felemelné, nem történik semmi. Az a kar, amivel ezt csinálta, már nincs meg, csak az emlékeiben él, és a testének még rengeteg idő kell, amíg megszokja, hogy nem történik semmi, ha parancsot is ad a mozgásra. – Szerettünk volna arról beszélgetni ma veled, hogy volna-e kedved velem dolgozni – mondja ahelyett, hogy az előbbi problémán gondolkodjon. – Persze, csak azután, hogy lediplomáztál – fűzi hozzá.  
\- Hogy... mi? – A hitetlenkedés úgy szökik ki a száján, mintha eddig is ki akart volna törni. – Tessék? Veled? De hogy? Miért én?  
\- Beszéltem erről Allurával és Matthew-val is, mert úgy érzem, hogy hiába vagyok a felépülés végén, nem fog menni egyedül. El akarom kerülni, hogy megtörténjen megint, ami a legutolsó fellépésen történt, nem akarom magam többet túlvállalni, és ennek az egyik módja, ha többé nem szólóban vagy nem csak Matthew-val gondolok a karrieremre. Szükségem lesz másokra, és szeretném, ha az egyik te lennél. Tudom, hogy a mai után kétszer is meg fogod gondolni, de nem kell most döntened, és a többi opció továbbra is él. Ez a legkevesebb, amit azután tehetünk, hogy valami olyasmi miatt támadtak meg, amihez valójában közöd sincs.  
\- Nem értem, nincsenek nálatok olyanok, akik jobban megfelelnek? Úgy értem, én még csak ott sem dolgozom, és semmi komoly tapasztalatom nincs, biztosan akad valaki, aki sokkal képzettebb nálam, én csak a YouTube-on garázdálkodom, mert van internet. – Shiro figyeli a fiút, és arra jut, hogy a hétköznapokon sokkal közelebb van ahhoz a Saint Mesa dalhoz, amit először hallott tőle, mint bármi máshoz.  
\- Ez a kérdés rám van bízva. Én döntöm el, hogy alkalmasnak találok-e valakit vagy nem, és nem fogok megkérni senkit, akit nem látok annak. Alkalmas lehetsz, ha az akarsz lenni, és minden támogatást megkaphatsz hozzá, amit csak adni tudunk. De kellesz hozzá te is. Nem kell most válaszolnod, visszatérhetünk rá később is, egy nyugodtabb pillanatban. Mit gondolsz?  
\- Térjünk rá vissza – mondja Lance.  
\- Nyugodtan beszéld meg valakivel a dolgot – tanácsolja, igyekszik tényleg úgy hangozni, ahogy gondolja: a kezébe akarja adni a döntést mindenféle előjel nélkül. Neki kell eldöntenie, mit szeretne kezdeni a lehetőséggel, és nem akarja befolyásolni benne.  
\- Oké, meg fogom – bólogat.  
\- Most pedig vissza kellene térnünk oda, hogy mit kezdünk a fennálló helyzettel.  
\- Mi volt a kamerás ötleted? – kérdez rá.  
\- Csinálhatnánk egy rövid videónyilatkozatot – ajánlja fel.  
\- Vagy énekelhetnétek – veti fel Keith, mire mindketten rámerednek. – Most mi van? Énekesek vagytok, vagy mi.  
\- Ez nem is rossz ötlet.  
\- Csak egy mikrofonom van – tiltakozik Lance.  
\- Megoldjuk – legyint Shiro, akinek kezd körvonalazódni a terv a fejében.  
\- Élőzni nem akartok véletlenül? – kérdez rá a házigazda egy kissé frusztráltan.  
\- Amúgy ez is jó ötlet – feleli Shiro. – Szerzünk hozzá mindent.  
\- Oké. Oké, de kell innom egy kávét. Vagy kettőt, jesszus.  
\- Hívd fel Allurát, én beszélek Adammel és Matthew-val. – Keith bólogat, már tárcsázza is a nőt, addig Shiro Matthew nevére bök.  
A másik a fülébe rikolt, hogy el kell tartania magától a telefont.  
\- Üdv újra a fedélzeten, kapitány! Hová menjek? – Lediktálja a címet, Matt helyesel, majd hozzáteszi: – Nem dolgozom ám ingyen...  
\- Rögtön gondoltam.  
\- Kellene egy jó hang... – kezdi, de Shiro minél előbb túl akar lenni mindkét híváson, ezért csak helyesel:  
\- Oké, megbeszéltük, várunk – hadarja, és azelőtt leteszi, hogy Matthew belemelegedhetne a tervének ecsetelésébe. Őt könnyű volt meggyőzni, Adamnek viszont úgy kell elmondania a dolgot, hogy nincs választása. Mégis aggasztja, hogy mit fog szólni.  
\- Szia, ne haragudj, munkaügyben zavarnálak.  
\- Soha nem zavarsz, Takashi – feleli, a hangja kedves, és őszintén sajnálja, hogy el kell rontania. – Miről van szó?  
\- Előre kell hoznunk a bejelentésem – kezdi.  
\- Jobban érzed magad? Mikorra?  
\- Úgy két óra múlvára.  
\- Tessék?! Ezt magyarázd meg! – kéri, vagy talán inkább parancsolja, és Shiro sietve összefoglalja a helyzetet. – Idejekorán megőszülök miattad, Takashi – mormolja a telefonban. – Odamegyek, ne mozdulj, és ne merészeljetek senkinek szólni egy szót sem.  
\- Értettem. Köszönöm, te vagy a legjobb.  
\- Ez csak természetes. – Shiro a telefonra mosolyog, mert ez a beszélgetés úgy hangzott, mint régen, amikor még nem csak munkatársak voltak, és amikor még Shiro azt gondolta, hogy milyen szerencsés, amiért a párja nem csak támogatja, hogy olyan rizikós karriert válasszon, mint az éneklés és az előadás, de még aktívan részt is vesz benne. Büszke volt magukra, amiért úgy tudtak együtt dolgozni, hogy az soha nem ment a párkapcsolat rovására, és fordítva. Mindez csak addig működött, míg mindketten azt hitték, hogy ő egészséges...  
Lance behúzódott az egyik szobába a családjával beszélni, onnan most hadarós spanyol hallatszik ki, heves és lendületes tiltakozás valamiről, amit Shiro egyáltalán nem ért, mert úgy gondolta, hogy éppen elég két nyelven beszélnie, amiből az egyik van olyan bonyolult, hogy nem kevésszer fordult elő, hogy az orvosaival inkább angolul beszéltek meg valamit, és nem fáradtak a fordítások keresésével. Keith az íróasztalok mellett áll, a színes fotókkal és képeslapokkal borított falat figyeli az felett, amin nagyobb rendetlenség van, pedig a laptop hiányzik róla. Több fotón is ott van Lance, sugárzó mosollyal, és egy csomó-csomó emberrel körülvéve, akiknek a mosolya szintén sugárzó. Ha mind a rokonai, akkor hatalmas családja van, és ez remek dolog lehet, még úgy is, hogy Shiro nem panaszkodik, hiszen olyan emberekkel van körülvéve, akik ugyan nem vérrokonai, de a családjaként tekinthet rájuk.  
A vendéglátójuk, arcán valamiféle zavart kifejezéssel kerül elő, a telefonjára pillant, mielőtt a zsebébe süllyesztené és a lénye most sokkal kevésbé sugárzó, mint a képeken.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdez rá Shiro, együttérzéssel, és elég óvatos mosolyt kap vissza, hogy tudja, közel sincs minden rendben.  
\- Az anyám túl aggódja a helyzetet, és azt akarja, hogy költözzek haza, mert otthon nem történnek ilyenek – magyarázza halkan. – De persze, ez azért nem ilyen egyszerű. És nem azért jöttem el, hogy most összepakoljak és hazamenjek. Talán egy kicsit később majd megnyugszik.  
\- Őszintén sajnálom – mondja Shiro.  
\- Ja, nem igazán akartam szólni nekik, de így túl gyorsan eljutna a hír, szóval muszáj voltam. – A fiú legyint egyet, mint akinek teljesen mindegy, most már. – Mik a hírek?  
\- Allura továbbra is azt mondta, hogy tegyünk belátásunk szerint. Főleg, ha Matthew és Adam is jönnek.  
\- Mindketten úton vannak – bólint rá Shiro. – Addig kereshetünk dalt.

Az első alkalommal, mikor megszólal a kapucsengő, Lance összerezzen és egy pillanatig néz az ajtó irányába, míg emlékezteti magát, hogy illene odamennie és megkérdezni, ki akar feljönni. Shiro a nappaliban is hallja Matthew hangját:  
\- Lance, ugye? Shiro mondta, hogy kellene egy kis segítség, szóval...  
\- Gyere fel – feleli, a hangja egy kissé tartózkodó, és a zár kattanása után nem sokkal a lift is behallatszik, majd az is, ahogy Matt bemutatkozik. – Ja, vágom, ki vagy – feleli neki Lance, miután megmondja a nevét.  
\- Az Ordinary Worldös covered tökre tetszett.  
\- Kösz szépen. – Ez már kicsit lelkesebben hangzik, és Matthew szélesen rájuk vigyorog, amikor belép a helyiségbe.  
\- Jól elintézték szegény srácot, mi a tervetek az illetővel? – kezdi, Shiro pedig röviden beszámol. Csak annyit mondott korábban, hogy két személyre kellene mozdítható elektronika élőzéshez, és talán keveréshez, de konkrétabbat nem említett. Közben megszólal a csengő, éppen, mikor Matt felteszi a fejhallgatóját, hogy meghallgassa annak a számnak eredetijét, amit elő akarnak adni.  
\- Nem szokott ilyen sok vendégem lenni – motyogja Lance, míg elindul, hogy felengedje Adamet, aki elsőre nem is tűnik olyan morcosnak, mint várta. Na persze, soha nem volt az, akit zavart volna, hogy dolgoznia kellett, az ilyesféle magánakciókat azonban nem mindig viselte jól. Shiro egyelőre nem tudja megállapítani, hogy most mi a véleménye a dologról.  
\- Remélem, tartasz kávét, mert anélkül még a marketinggépezet sem üzemel. Sziasztok. – Adam amúgy is fáradtnak tűnik, olyasformán, mint aki nem aludt túl jól az elmúlt éjszakán.  
\- A kávét én is pártolnám – jegyzi meg Matthew.  
Lance rájuk mosolyog, és annyit kérdez:  
\- Mennyire vagytok ínyencek?  
\- Ha arra vagy kíváncsi, hogy felismerem-e a különbséget az instant és a főzött kávé között, a válasz igen. De amíg koffein van benne, addig nem fogok panaszt tenni. – Matt csak legyint, és Shiro ezt az állítást alá tudja támasztani olyan esetekkel, amikor a legborzalmasabb húsz centbe kerülő automatás kávét is vödörszámra itta, ha éppen nem volt más kéznél.  
\- Azt akarja mondani, hogyha van minőségi kávéd, szívesen elfogadjuk – fűzi hozzá Adam, aki viszont nagyon is megnézi, hogy mit iszik meg.  
Lance csak besétál a pult mögé, és a konyhasarok belsejéből furcsa hangok hallatszanak, majd a kávégép hangja, amint ledarálja a kávészemeket. A hangra Adam megemeli egy kicsit a szemöldökét, ez nála a meglepődés vagy az elismerés jele, és Shiro hagyja magának néhány másodpercre, hogy elmélyüljön a mimika tanulmányozásában. A szemöldökének ívében, a homlokán felgyűrődő ráncokban, a konyha felé figyelő pillantásában.  
\- Csak növényi eredetű tejem van – jegyzi meg Lance, míg a hűtőből kókusztejet vesz elő.  
\- Érzékenység? – kérdez rá Adam.  
\- Ja nem, csak nem támogatom a tehenek nagyipari kihasználását – magyarázza.  
\- Ez ilyen vega dolog? – Ez Matthew, akinek a kérdéséből is érződik a véleménye, így azt nem kell külön megkérdeznie senkinek. Sok mindennel le lehet venni a lábáról, és ezek között a dupla sajtburger is ott van.  
\- Nem, csak a tehenek kedves állatok, néhánnyal jó barátságban vagyok, és innék tejet, ha be tudnám szerezni egy farmról, vagy ilyesmi, de még nem találtam olyat, akinek megéri néhány literrel furikázni a kedvemért, szóval addig is van mivel helyettesíteni. Egyéb kérdés?  
\- Tudsz rajzolni a habba?  
\- Naná, mit szeretnél?  
\- Űrhajót – vágja rá Matthew, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. – Amivel lehet a Nap körül utazni, mint abban a Twenty One Pilots dalban, tudjátok. – És énekelni kezd, a baj csak az, hogy nem igazán van jó hangja, mondhatni, bár a keveréshez ért, máshoz sem, szóval elég falsra sikerül: – You were one of those classic ones / Traveling around this sun / You were one of those classic ones / I wish _he_ knew youuuuu...  
\- Jó ég, fejezd be, még a szöveget sem tudod – nyögi Keith, aki eddig egészen csendben volt.  
\- Mi van, ha direkt mondtam így? Nem tudhatod – vigyorog rá, aztán felé pillant és rákacsint. Adam csak magának mosolyog, talán neki is nosztalgikus érzés ez az egész.  
Aztán Lance szervírozza a két kávét, magas falú üvegpoharakban, a tetejükön habba rajzolt egy-egy űrhajóval, azzal a fajtával, ami néhány NASA-s pólón is rajta van, és mellé cukrot is tesz az asztalra. Matthew füttyent egyet elismerése jeléül.  
\- Oké, ki szavaz arra, hogy megtartsuk a srácot?  
Shiro Adamet figyeli a válasz helyett, amint beleiszik, és az arcán látja, hogy tetszik neki. Ritkán ivott kávét életében, valamiért sosem tetszett az íze, a legtöbbet csak Adam ajkain keresztül kóstolta, és ezt most is szívesen megtenné, mert úgy az összes inkább édes mint keserű, és különben is...  
A gondolataiból egy rövid csipogás rántja vissza, ami az ajtó felől hangzik, és Lance a homlokát ráncolja, majd egészen hirtelen elfelhősödik az arca, ahogy azt kérdezi félhangosan:  
\- Láttatok már valaha trópusi vihart?  
\- Ez most valami filmes utalás akar lenni? – kérdez vissza a Holt fiú.  
\- Nem igazán – csóválja a fejét.  
\- Akkor nem tudom, olyankor kell a kádba bújni, nem? Vagy a pincébe?  
\- Az a hurrikán, te észlény. Mi lenne, ha befognád? – Keith nem tűnik túl türelmesnek a másik hülyeségeivel, bár talán a helyzet okozza a feszültségét. – Ki jön? Azt mondtad, a lakótársad nincs itt...  
\- Ja, hát ő nincs is.  
Kivágódik a bejárati ajtó, és női hang harsan:  
\- _Lance Charles McClain_, az anyádtól kell megtudnom, hogy valami baromarc rád támadott?!  
\- Egészen eddig abban voltam, hogy a te anyád is... – jegyzi meg egy sóhaj kíséretében, és a nő elé siet, a beszélgetés további része spanyolra vált, de nem arra a hangos, szélesen gesztikulálósra, ami bárki fejében él a nyelvről vagy a beszélőiről, ezek most csendes, alig elsuttogott, félő-féltő, hirtelen haragú és nyugtató szavak. A beszélgetésük úgy hangosodik, ahogy a téma elterelődik, valami olyanra, ami már nem igényel haragos pillantásokat, és a vége egy szorosan összefonódó ölelés, ami a felszólítással ér véget, hogy Lance mutassa be a vendégeit.  
\- Oké, szóval Veronica a nővérem, az egyik, a népes egybegyűltek pedig... – Hasonlítanak egymásra, ugyanaz a nyurga termet és az éles kék pillantás, még ha Veronica bőre néhány árnyalatnyival világosabb is, mint Lance-é. Nem is tudnák letagadni egymást.  
\- Akkor most nekiláthatunk a munkának? – kérdez rá Adam, és ez pont az a hangsúlya, amiért Matthew mindig lerabszolgahajcsározza, és ami nem tűr halasztást vagy mellébeszélést.  
Maradt két boldog órája a viszonylagos névtelenségből, és abból a csendből, ami eddig körülvette.

Matthew feltartott hüvelykujjal jelzi, hogy adásban vannak, Lance pedig aprót bólint, még mielőtt mély levegőt véve a kamerába nézne a napszemüvegén keresztül.  
\- Nyilvánvaló, hogy nem engem vártok, szóval igyekszem gyors lenni. A nevem Lance, és ma délelőtt, amikor kiléptem a lakásom ajtaján, két idegen megtámadott. Túlélem, és tudni vélem az okát is, és meg is fogom tenni a megfelelő lépéseket az ügyben, de szeretném elmondani, hogy a dolog nem ért célt. Talán a támadóim azt gondolták, hogy csendben veszem az adást és arrébb állok, de elfelejtették, áldozatnak lenni jelen esetben választás, és én nem választom ezt. Ez egy üzenet mindazoknak, akik azt gondolják, alattomos módszerekkel lehet befolyásolni a zeneipart, kezdő, vagy éppen csak felfedezett zenészeket, előadókat, akik boldogan vesznek egy-egy olyan ajánlatot, ami túlszárnyalja ez eddigi elképzeléseiket. – Tart egy pillanatnyi szünetet, amikor újra megszólal, a hangja már vidámabb, könnyebb. – Szerencsés vagyok, mert nem vagyok egyedül. Egyikünk sincs egyedül, mindig vannak sorstársak. Nem vagyunk egyedül. – Az utolsó mondat után leveszi a napszemüveget, a feldagadt, több színben játszó szemével is a kamerába néz egy pillanatig, majd addig hátrál, hogy a tér látható legyen körülötte. Az ismerős konyhasziget előtt Shiro ül, aki most válik csak láthatóvá, komoly pillantással néz a kamerába.  
\- A legtöbben nem így várták a visszatérésem, én magam sem, de ez az ügy az, ami miatt most itt vagyok. Minden egyéb kérdéssel kapcsolatban a türelmeteket kérem, hamarosan mindenre válaszolni fogok. Addig is, szeretném, ha az új tehetségek felkutatása és megnyerése egy komoly munka lenne, amibe nem fér bele hasonló minősíthetetlen inzultus, ami ma Lance-el történt. Szeretném, ha ez egy olyan verseny lenne, ahol mindenki betartja a fair playt, és senkinek nem kellene tartania a következményektől akkor, ha valakinek nemet mond. A legtöbben művészek vagyunk, akiknek pont elég nagy lépés kiállni a világ elé, akár kicsiben, akár nagyban, hogy egyáltalán ne férjen bele annak a mérlegelése, hogy mi történik, ha olyan ajánlatot kapunk, ami nem feltétlenül nyeri el a tetszésünket és nem fogadjuk el. Szándékosan nem nevesítek, és arra kérek mindenkit, hogy ti se tegyétek, ez nem a mi feladatunk. Hiszen akár az én kollégáim a kiadómnál is tehetnek le egy olyan szerződésjavaslatot, ami valakinek nem tetszik. Ez mindenkinek a saját elbírálása alá kell, hogy essen, és ha máshol jobbat talál, akkor persze, hogy menjen afelé. Szeretném, ha ezek az esetek nem lennének többé úgy kezelve, mintha nem léteznének. Persze, az lenne a legjobb, ha tényleg nem léteznének. Szeretném, ha egyértelmű lenne, hogy ezt mindenki elítéli, és senki nem állna be az ilyen viselkedés mögé. Szeretném, ha egyértelmű lenne, hogy ezt nem hagyjuk szó nélkül. – A hangja végig komoly, határozott, és egyenesen a kamerába néz, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. Végül megenyhül, úgy folytatja: – Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattatok, most pedig, hogy a történtek ellenére feldobjuk a hangulatot, arra gondoltunk, hogy előadunk egy dalt azoknak, akik ma itt vannak velünk.  
A Matthew által újrahangszerelt változata szólal meg a dalnak, amit választottak, és Lance tisztán, határozottan lép be, és ahogy Shiro csatlakozik, azon nem tűnik fel, hogy nem gyakorolták túl sokat.

You can try but you can't  
Take the crown from my hands  
We live in dangerous times  
And I'm the man with the plan

I got big shoes to fill  
I shoot to kill  
Do you feel the power shaking under me

_I run with the giants  
There's no slowing me down  
I run with the giants  
There's no stopping me now_

_I'm making real big moves  
In a real big way_  
Gonna shut this whole place down  
Light it up in flames

_I got big shoes to fill_  
I shoot to kill  
_Do you feel the power shaking under me_

I run with the giants  
There's no slowing me down  
I run with the giants  
There's no stopping me now

Adam a közösségi média megjelenések után jobbnak látta menni, a telefonja azonnal csörögni kezdett, és talán a következő néhány napban nem is fogja abbahagyni. Matthew-nak el kellett rohanni, így az adás végével csak négyen maradnak örülni az egyöntetű sikernek. Lance nem akarja hallani, Veronica mégis kikotyogja, hányan nézték az adást, az eredmény majdnem hét számjegyű, ami nem is olyan rossz, ha Shiro azt veszi, hogy három éve ez volt az első publikus megjelenése.  
\- Oké, lazíts egy kicsit, de utána el kell mennünk látleletet vetetni – lapogatja meg Veronica az öccse vállát, aki erre fáradtan sóhajt. – És nem tetszik, hogy egyedül maradj itt, míg én dolgozom. Nincs egy barátod, aki átjönne?  
\- A legtöbben leléptek a városból a nyárra – vonja meg a vállát. – De rendben leszek, nem kell mellém felvigyázó.  
\- Keith, nem akarsz maradni? – pillant a nő a szólítottra, aki megrázza a fejét.  
\- Sajnálom, le kell vinnem a kutyámat legalább kétszer ma még, és nem akarom egyedül hagyni éjszakára.  
\- De Lance alhatna nálad a kanapén – jegyzi meg Shiro, kapva az alkalmon.  
\- Mi? Nem-nem-nem, így is sokat tettetek értem, ez már igazán sok...  
\- Ó, ez jó, légyszi, tedd meg nekem, hogy nálad alhat ma éjjel! – Veronica csak egészen kicsit játszik rá, de Keith ezt egyáltalán nem veszi észre, mikor lassan rábólint a dologra. Shiro nem biztos benne, hogy annyira ellene van az ötletnek, de talán még maga sem döntötte el, hogy mit is szeretne pontosan.  
\- Oké.  
\- Ne már, én is itt vagyok! – csattan fel Lance, de addigra a döntés megszületett.  
\- Igen, és hamarosan úton leszel egy orvoshoz, aki megnéz – bólint rá a nővére.  
A miheztartás végett Keith küld felé egy rosszalló pillantást.

Hajnalban azonban azt az üzentet kapja tőle:

_Egész éjjel smároltunk._

Eltelik néhány nap, másfél hét is, mire a zenei világ napirendre tér az élőzés felett, ami alatt ha látja is Adamet, ő a telefonjával a fülén létezik, mégis, minden alkalommal villant felé egy mosolyt. Boldognak tűnik. Matthew szerint azért, mert a helyzet a régi időkre emlékezteti, és mert eléggé elfoglalt, hogy ne bánkódjon azon, ami most van. Shiro boldog lenne, ha ő is elég elfoglalt lenne, de még mindig csak annyi a feladata, hogy orvoshoz járjon, sétálni, és lehetőleg elkerülje az újságírókat. Sokszor szerencsésnek érzi, hogy a lakópark, ahol él, kerítéssel van védve, és mindkét végén állandó portaszolgálat van, hogy senki ne zavarhassa a lakókat.  
Hamarosan az újságíróknak van újabb csámcsogni valója, ez azonban a környezetében senkinek nem tetszik igazán. Lance egyik új videója nagyobb port kavar mint szeretné, vagy talán, olyan módon, ahogyan ő egyáltalán nem szeretné.  
A videóban egy összevágás szerepel olyan felvételekből, amiket a legutóbbi hazautazásakor készített Kubában, csupa fehér homokos tengerpart, kék víz, hangulatos koktélbárok, színes éjszakai vágóképek, vízalatti felvételek, és a dalszöveg két sorának bevágása egy karaoke estről, ahol kíséret nélkül énekelt. A dalt Shiro nem ismeri, de jól hangzik, még ha semmi különleges nincs is benne a pozitív, lelkes kicsengésen kívül, ami nagyon is passzol Lance-hez.

Reading the paper  
Breathing the vapor  
Needless to say I'm down  
Pulling the draper  
Jamming the stapler  
Shutting my filthy frown  
Leaving my closet  
Checking the faucet  
Guessing I'm not that sure  
Licking the pavement  
Ceasing to shave and  
Waiting to rob the store 

It's bringing me down I  
I'm down with the sound  
I think I'm in love  
I'm ready to drown 

Will in it be  
Something to see  
Why don't you come with me  
I show you around  
We can sit down  
We do whatever you need 

Gotta get up gotta  
Get out gotta  
Get it all with our lives  
Go with the feeling has from the ceiling  
Leaving it all behind 

Will it be painful  
Will it be joyful  
Will it take all of me  
It will be awful  
Wouldn't be love for  
Life as an amputee  
Will I be awesome  
Will I become so  
Will I be something else  
I will be awesome  
I will be awesome  
I will be put to that test

(...)

What will it take to get you out  
We're leaving this place after higher ground

(...)

A videó végén Lance visszatér a megszokott konyhasziget elé, és vidám mosollyal már teljesen gyógyult szemmel néz a kamerába:  
\- Vágni még nem nagyon tudok, de mindenképpen valami ilyen dalhoz szerettem volna felhasználni a felvételeket, és úgy érzem, nem sikerült olyan rosszul. Üdv mindenkinek, aki mostanában talált ide, sziasztok, remélem, maradtok egy kicsit. Nem olyan rég megismertem valakit, aki hasonló érzéseket vált ki belőlem minden alkalommal, mint ez a dal, szóval remélem, tetszett. Találkozunk legközelebb, sziasztok!

\- Lance, beszélhetnénk? – Adam hangja élőben elég határozott, és tapasztalat, hogy telefonon keresztül sem veszít belőle.  
\- Ja persze, csak egy pillanat – letakarja a telefon mikrofonját, de így is áthallatszik, hogy spanyolul hadar. – Oké, itt vagyok, bocsánat, de át kell vennem az étterembe jövő árut – magyarázza sietve.  
\- Semmi gond, olvastál a napokban bulvárt? – érdeklődi Adam nyugodtan.  
\- Arra gondolsz, hogy a média elkezdett minket shippelni Shiróval a Gotta get up miatt?  
\- Egészen pontosan arra.  
\- Oké, figyu, nagyjából harmincöt e-mailt kaptam eddig a témában, és egyre sem volt időm válaszolni, mert non-stop dolgozom négy napja. Nem tudnád megkérni a médiás ismerőseidet, hogy ne legyenek már idióták csak öt percre? – kérdez rá, a hangjában bújó enyhe idegesség azt sugallja, hogy nagyon unja a témát.  
\- Attól tartok, ez nem így működik.  
\- Remek, és most mi jön? Letolás?  
\- Nem, de ki kell találnunk valamit. – Lance egy hosszú pillanatig csendben van, majd:  
\- Figyelj, megpróbáltam megkérni Keitht, hogy adjunk ki egy videót, de nagyon nem tetszett neki az ötlet, amit meg is értek. Ettől függetlenül úgy viselkedik, mintha lenne oka elhinni, amit az emberek mondanak, ami nonszensz, mert minden szabadidőmet vele töltöm, szóval mi? És akkor még ez is, és ne legyek ideges, mikor- – Elhallgat, mert valaki beszél hozzá, azután sietve folytatja: – Mennem kell. Majd csinálok egy videót, amiben a szájukba rágom, hogy nem, de ennyit tudok tenni. Szia.  
Shiro az asztalon heverő telefonra néz, a Lance hangjából áradó feszültség nem kecsegtet semmi jóval.  
\- Azt mondtad, jövőhéten találkoztok, ugye? – kérdez rá Adam, bár talán csak azért, hogy elindítsa a beszélgetést.  
\- Ez a terv – bólint rá.  
\- Remélem, addigra kipiheni magát. Talán válthatnál pár szót Keithel a biztonság kedvéért – tanácsolja.  
\- Amúgy is rá akartam kérdezni, mi a helyzet – biccent.  
\- Holnap orvos?  
\- Igen, bejelentkeztem beszélgetni is.  
\- Majd mesélj, mit mondtak. – A kérés nem úgy hangzik, mint egy sima érdeklődés, pontosan úgy hangzik, mint régen, csak más köntösbe bújtatva. Adam még mindig aggódik érte, ami lehet egy berögzült szokása is, de lehet a törődése jele is. Nem tudja eldönteni.  
\- Hát persze. Most jobb, ha hagylak dolgozni. – Feláll és távozik, még mielőtt azt mondaná: _gyere el velem vacsorázni, kérlek._  
Keith a helyén van, de éppen csak felpillant rá a monitorról.  
\- Hé.  
\- Hé, mi a helyzet?  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy ma bent vagy – jegyzi meg.  
\- Beszélnünk kellett Adammel valamiről – mondja anélkül, hogy megmondaná, mi volt a téma. Keith amúgy is biztos tudja.  
\- Elhívtad már?  
\- Ez egy munkahely – figyelmezteti finoman.  
\- Ja, naná. – Shiro elnyom egy sóhajt és inkább azt kérdezi:  
\- Mehetek veletek reggel sétálni?  
\- Felőlem.  
Keith utoljára akkor viselkedett vele így, mikor még egyáltalán nem bízott benne, mikor még biztos volt benne, hogy nem akar ott maradni az életében, mikor úgy gondolta, minden, amit ad neki egy szóval visszavehető, és mindig azt várta, mikor veszi is vissza. Shiro úgy dönt, ad egy kis időt neki, hogy rájöjjön, nem kell így viselkednie, nincs oka rá. Úgy tűnik, ez most mindannyiuk számára egy stresszes időszak, és ahhoz, hogy helyretegyék a dolgokat, előbb ki kell lábalniuk belőle. Tudja, hogy Keith nem azért viselkedik így vele, mert így akar, csak nem figyel magára eléggé, hogy feltűnjön, egy olyan megküzdési stratégiát választ, amin réges-régen túl van már. Ha észreveszi magát, még talán bocsánatot is kér érte. Talán reggel tud majd rá hatni egy kicsit.

Reggel Keith még mindig elég morcos, de Shiro úgy dönt, nem lesz partner a viselkedésében, ezért amikor leülnek egy padra, hogy Cosmo szaladhasson még néhány kört a labdája után, megszólal:  
\- Úgy érzem, feszült vagy mostanában, akarsz róla beszélgetni? – Keith hallgat egy ideig, végül elenged egy sóhajt és lejjebb csúszik a padon.  
\- Csak nem tudom, hogy állunk Lance-el, és ez zavar – mondja kertelés nélkül, és ez jó jel.  
\- Történt valami? – kérdez rá bátorítóan, hátha legalább ennek az ügynek a végére pontot tehet.  
\- Nem tudom. Úgy értem, elvagyunk, már amikor ráér, mert nagyon sokat dolgozik. Mondta, hogy ez most csak átmeneti, amíg nem találnak új kollégát, és utána majd nem kell ennyit rohannia. Meg jött ez a média hiszti is, és nem tudom, ideges miatta, ami engem is bosszant, és lehet, hogy nem jól reagálom le a helyzetet.  
\- Talán segítene, ha meg tudnátok beszélni.  
\- Ja, csak fogalmam sincs, hogy mikor – sóhajtja. – Azt hiszem, hétfőn viszonylag korán végez, de kedden jön be hozzánk Allurával beszélni, és nem hiszem, hogy közte akarna még velem is találkozni. Vagy talán felajánlhatom, hogy beviszem aznap. – Shiro elmosolyodva biccent, ez jó ötletnek tűnik, és ha megnyugtatja egy kicsit Keitht, annak csak örül.  
\- Nagyon kedveled őt, igaz?  
A másik csak bólint egyet, és átveszi a nyálas teniszlabdát a kutyától.  
\- Talán ideje lenne elmondanom neki, hogy nem jövök ki olyan könnyen az emberekkel, és, hogy ezt ne vegye magára – gondolkodik félhangosan. Ehhez már nem szól hozzá, ezt amúgy is inkább saját magának jegyezte meg, nem neki.  
Azzal hagyják ott a padot, hogy mindent egy kicsit jobb irányba mozdítanak a következő néhány napban, és Shiro őszintén reméli, hogy a jobb irány az orvosainál tett látogatásokra is jellemző marad.

Az a bizonyos keddi megbeszélés egyáltalán nem úgy alakul, ahogy várják.  
Shiro a tárgyalóban ül egy bögre gyümölcstea mellett, amit Adam készített neki amíg váltottak pár szót egy esetleges interjúról és annak időpontjáról a közeljövőben, (és a gyümölcstea azt jelenti, Adam gondolt rá, hogy nem ihat zöld teát, és csak a kedvéért vette, és egy egész kicsit kezdi magát gyerekesnek érezni, hogy még mindig nem hívta meg legalább kávézni cserébe), amikor a nyitott ajtón át behallatszik a folyosóról Keith és Lance beszélgetése.  
\- … szóval délután kimegy, és remélem, hogy ezzel vége is. Hé, szia, mi a helyzet? – Lance vidám mosollyal integet oda neki, amint megpillantja, és Keith arca ezzel párhuzamosan vált valami kifürkészhetetlen mimikává, aminek köze sincsen a mosolygós jókedvhez.  
\- Sziasztok, minden rendben, veletek? – Próbálja elkapni Keith pillantását, de a fiú nem hagyja. Rosszat sejt, de egyelőre nem tehet ellene.  
\- Minden oké. Örülök, hogy találkozunk. Képzeld, épp ott tartottam, hogy-  
\- Mennem kell – közli Keith röviden és bármi egyéb nélkül egyszerűen kifordul a helyiségből majd elsiet. Lance utána néz, Shiro nem látja az arcát, de ahogy megszólal, el tudja képzelni az értetlen-szomorú arckifejezést.  
\- Valami rosszat mondtam?  
\- Nem, nem mondtál – nyugtatja gyorsan Shiro, bár, ha őszinte akar lenni, akkor nem tudja, mivel győzhetné meg erről a fiút.  
\- Az este még jó kedve volt... – mormolja maga elé, amivel több információt ad át, mint talán szeretné. – Nem baj, ha kiszaladok mosdóra, míg Allura ideér? – fordul felé hirtelen, az arcán, a pillantásában zavar.  
\- Menj csak, jobbról találod.  
Lance kiviharzik, és ő addig a telefonja után nyúl, mert az egész nem hagyja nyugodni.

_Most nagyon kétségbe ejtetted._

Keith szinte azonnal látja, de nem válaszol neki, és Lance a zsebébe csúsztatja a telefonját az ajtóban, amikor néhány perc múlva visszaér.  
\- Azt hiszem, bocsánatot kell kérnem, amiért olyan félreérthető lett az a videó – szólal meg.  
\- Nem a te hibád – nyugtatja Shiro, mert tényleg nem gondolja úgy, hogy az lenne, akkor sem, ha még a dalszöveg is félreérthető egy ponton.  
\- Délután kimegy a videó amiben elmagyarázom, hogy nem rád gondoltam – folytatja. – Szóval csak sajnálom, hogy összekavartam a dolgokat. Azt hiszem, Keith annyira mérges rám miatta, hogy vége is. – A kijelentés olyan csendes és olyan szomorú, hogy Shiro legszívesebben azt mondaná, biztosan kibékülnek majd, de ezt nem teheti, mert nem tudhatja biztosra.  
\- Beszéltetek róla? – kérdez rá inkább.  
\- Megpróbáltam, tegnap is, de ezek szerint nem ért át amit mondani akartam. – Megköszörüli a torkát és kihúzza magát. – Nem kellene ezzel rabolnom az idődet.  
\- Ugyan, éppenséggel ráérek. És én tudom a legjobban, hogy néha nehéz vele. Ez azért van, mert...  
\- Ja, tudom, én nem vagyok rá mérges meg semmi. Én csak... – felsóhajt, egy kissé reszketegen, és nyel egyet. – Én csak egy pillanatig olyan, nem is tudom, különlegesnek éreztem, hogy beenged az életébe, pont engem, és az első dolognál kiderül, hogy egyáltalán nem is bízik bennem, és nem tudunk együtt dolgozni, és lehet, hogy csak én láttam bele, hogy lehetne belőle valami jó is. – Lance nem néz rá fel, az asztallapot bámulja maga előtt, így nem láthatja, hogy az ő pillantása a válla felett az ajtóban álló Keithen függ. Aki meglepetten bámulja Lance hátát, de nem szólal meg. Shiro elég hosszan hallgat ahhoz, hogy a fiú megint megszólaljon: – Jó isten, ez nagyon gáz, sajnálom, tényleg nem kellene erről beszélnem, ne haragudj – hadarja sietve, és végre felnéz, Shiro visszakapja rá a tekintetét.  
\- Semmi gond, tényleg – ingatja a fejét. – És sajnálom, hogy így érzed magad, de talán ez most csak mindenkinek egy feszült időszak, és lehet, hogy meg tudjátok még beszélni.  
\- Nem tudom, a tegnapra is azt hittem, hogy majd beszélünk, de nem jött össze, szóval talán inkább- – Keith zsebében felrezeg a telefonja, hiába nyomja ki gyorsan, Lance elhallgat és odafordul a hangra. – Mióta állsz ott?  
\- Én csak azt akartam mondani-  
\- Mit? – A szó élesen szökik ki az ajkain. Semmi kétség afelől, hogy a fáradt-feszült hangulata a gyújtópor, aminek ez a jelenet adja a szikrát a robbanáshoz. – Hogy meghallgattad, mit mondok, amikor azt hiszem, nem hallasz? Azt gondolod, ezt nem mondtam volna el neked is, ha hagyod? De nem, helyette neked máshoz volt kedved, és aztán folytatod ott a féltékenykedést meg azt, hogy úgy kezelsz, mintha legalábbis megsértettelek volna, ahol néhány órával ezelőtt abbahagytad! Azt meg hiába kérdezem, hogy mégis mi a probléma, mert nem válaszolsz rá, szóval tudod mit? Megvolt az esélyed, hogy kibökd, most már nem is érdekel! – A hangjában sértettség és felháborodás, és ahogy hirtelen lendülettel megindul felé, az egy pusztító trópusi vihar.  
\- Lance, figyelj, ez- – Shiro próbál valamit mondani, amivel tudná menteni a helyzetet, de nem elég gyors hozzá, hogy kitaláljon valamit, és amikor a fiú megtorpanva szembefordul vele, már biztos benne, hogy meg sem kellett volna szólalnia.  
\- Bánom is én, hogy próbálod menteni, de csak, hogy tudd: ez tőled sem volt valami szép.  
\- Hagyd békén Shirót, nem rá vagy mérges – morogja Keith, végre megjött a hangja, de a kijelentése olajként hat a tűzre.  
\- Megnyugodhatsz, hagyom is – vágja rá, és visszafordul felé, majd az ajtó felé lendül. – Végeztem, mindkettőtökkel.  
Kiviharzik, a szőnyeggel borított folyosó elnyeli a lépteit, és ott maradnak ketten a dermedt csendben, míg Shiro lassan fel nem áll, hogy odalépjen a másikhoz és magához ölelje fél karral, Keith nem szól semmit, csak a vállai rázkódnak meg egy pillanatra. Amikor Allura megérkezik, csak eltátogja neki, hogy most sem lesz megbeszélés.  
Azért pedig, hogy gyakorlatilag személyes ügy miatt bukott a kiadó egy szerződéstől, mindkettejüknek felelnie kell majd valamilyen módon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance és Shiro közöse Sam Tinnesz – Run with the giants című dala, a dőlttel szedett sorokat gondoltam Shirónak, a többit Lance-nek; Lance Aldenmark Niklasson – Gotta get up című dalát énekli (aminek a dalszövegének megértését és leírását köszönöm Űregérnek a VLD csoportchatből és egy random srácnak a youtube-ról ((Mr Niklasson nem válaszolt úgy három hónapja)), és amit hivatalos forrásból Soundcloudon tudtok meghallgatni); Matthew a Green Day – Ordinary World című dalát említi és a Twenty One Pilots – Legend című dalát énekli, megváltoztatva a női személyes névmást hím személyes névmásra (és erről a dalról sosem tudom eldönteni, hogy Shadam vagy Shatt.)


	4. IV. Érkezés

### IV. Érkezés

Egyszer révbe ért és békére lelt.

XXX

_Ne is keress._

***

A következő néhány hét gyorsan telik Shiro számára. Az orvosa gyógyultnak nyilvánítja, ezért a gyógyszerek egy részét leteheti, amint elfogynak. A többiről a következő teljes kivizsgálás fog dönteni, de a korábbiak jó eredményei kecsegtetnek az eséllyel, hogy végre teljesen gyógyszermentes életet éljen, hat év után először. De az adag így is több mint felével csökkent, a maradékot pedig naponta egyszer kell szednie, így már annyira nem rossz a helyzet. Szerencsére a fantomfájdalom is elkerüli, így minden gond nélkül kezdhetett személyi edzőhöz járni, hogy valamennyire visszanyerje a formáját az első interjúk előtt.  
Az első interjúk a nyár közepén lesznek, amikor a hőmérő alig ér huszonöt Celsius fok alá éjjel, és a légkondicionálók éjjel-nappal üzemelnek, hogy ki lehessen bírni a hőséget. Shiro kedveli Phoenix száraz klímáját, és azt is, hogy télen és tavasszal is elég egy vékony kabát kintre, mert soha nincsen túl hideg.  
Az első interjúk előtt terapeutához jár, akivel átbeszélnek mindent, ami az elmúlt három évben történt vele, a terveit, a kapcsolatait másokkal, magával, a testével. Beszélnek arról, hogy milyen lesz megint a média figyelmében lenni, még arról is mesél, hogy keresi a megfelelő alkalmat, hogy elhívja Adamet és beszélhessenek.  
A napjai kezdenek úgy kinézni, mint régen, amikor mindig volt valami dolga, és ritkán töltötte semmittevéssel az idejét, vagy akár csak otthon, a lakásban. Ezzel együtt az éjszakáit kezdi rendesen átaludni altató nélkül is, és a gyógyszerek abbahagyása miatti hangulatingadozásán is hamar túl van. Összességében halad előre, aminek nagyon örül.

Keith az ominózus kedd délelőtt után legalább két hétig magával viszi az irodába Cosmót is, mert így sokkal nyugodtabbnak érzi magát, és így legalább van oka minden ebédszünetét a tetőkert napernyői alatt tölteni. Shiro néha csatlakozik hozzá, bár a fiú nem túl beszédes sem vele, sem mással. A Lance-el történeteket Allura szépen csendben hagyta elfelejtődni, bár előtte figyelmeztette őket, hogy ennél azért lesznek szívesek professzionálisabban viselkedni. Keith néha Lance utolsó üzenetét nézi a chat ablakban, mikor azt hiszi, nem látja. Néha nála alszanak Cosmóval együtt. Nem először van olyan gondolata, hogy talán ez a fiú fontosabb volt Keithnek mint hitte. Talán még mindig az. Talán ő is különlegesnek érezte azt a köztük alakuló dolgot pont úgy, mint Lance.  
Lance azon a héten nem adott ki videót, a következőn és az azutánin szomorúbb hangvételű vagy mondanivalójú dalokat énekelt. A jó hír az volt, hogy egyiküket sem kérdezte többet egymásról senki.

***

Krolia határozott fellépésű, de kedves mosolyú nő, és minden alkalommal, amikor találkoznak, hála ül a szemeiben. Amikor megismerkedtek, elmondta, mennyire hálás, hogy Shiro odafigyelt a fiára és jó példát, szeretetet és biztonságot adott neki. Shiro szerint ennek mindenkivel így kellene lennie, akinek nincsen saját családja.  
Kroliával néha elmennek hármasban, vagy Cosmóval együtt négyesben ebédelni forró szombat kora délutánokon, amikor a jobb éttermeknek még a teraszait is megpróbálják hűvösebbé tenni ventilátorokkal és jeges vízzel működő légkondicionálókkal, valamint az asztalok ingyen kapják a jégkockáktól zsúfolt kancsó vizet vagy limonádét. Keith mindig nyugodtabbnak tűnik az anyjával való találkozás után, és Shiro tudja, hogy hétvégente egész sűrűn szoktak éjszakába nyúlóan beszélgetni vagy filmeket, sorozatokat nézni, és az elmúlt két évben hagyományt teremtettek az őszi, hűvösebb időben való vadkempingezéssel a város környékén. Keith általánosságban, az anyjával való megismerkedése óta sokkal nyugodtabb, feloldódott benne az a feszültség, amit az okozott, hogy úgy tudta, az anyja minden ok nélkül hagyta magára párhónaposan. Talán ha kiheveri Lance-t, egészen olyan lesz, mint újkorában.  
Az egyik ilyen délutánon a találkozásuk utáni öt percben Krolia azt ecseteli, hogy csak nemrég fedezte fel ezt az éttermet, nagyon finomakat lehet enni, és nagyon profi a kiszolgálás is, a személyzet nagyon kedves és segítőkész, és talán ha elég korán mennek, még nem lesznek sokan, és tudnak nyugodtan enni. Keith bizalmatlanul pillant körbe, lesifotósok után kutat, de talán lerázta őket néhány napra azzal, hogy Matthew-val visszaszínezték a haját feketére. Amíg mindenki a világos hajával keresi, beolvadhat egy kicsit, és lehet néhány nyugodt perce. Ha csak amíg megebédelnek, már az is valami.  
A sarkon befordulva már látják az épületek árnyékába bújtatott teraszt, aminek csak a külső napernyősora van felállítva, rádióból szóló zenét hoz feléjük a szél és azt, ahogy a pincér együtt dúdol-énekel vele, míg az asztalok terítékét vagy az itallapokat rendezgeti. Keith még azelőtt megtorpan, hogy Krolia fellépne a terasz deszkáira. Shiro megérti az okát, amikor a pincér széles mosollyal feléjük fordul, majd egyetlen másodperccel később a vonásai átrendeződnek és megkeményednek, hogy végül szó nélkül tegyen egy hátraarcot és az étterem belső terébe vezető ajtóban eltűnjön.  
\- Lance, várj! – Keith utána ugrik, a léptei végigdobbannak a deszkákon, és Lance a küszöbön fordul szembe vele, nem akarhatja felemelni a hangját, de mégis tisztán értik több asztalnyi távolból, ahogy felszisszen:  
\- A _ne keress_ melyik részét nem érted?!  
\- Félreérted, én nem-  
\- Naná, hogy félreértem, mint mindig mindent. Ide figyelj Keith, ez itt a munkahelyem, és ha nem akarod, hogy fegyelmit kapjak, akkor leszel szíves leülni és megvárni, míg az egyik kollégám hoz nektek étlapot! – A felszólítás nem hagy kérdést maga után, és még mielőtt Keith bármit reagálhatna, megint otthagyja.  
\- Szóval ő az a fiú, aki miatt mostanában búslakodik? – kérdezi mellette Krolia halkan. – Sajnálom, nem tudtam, hogy itt dolgozik.  
\- Én is csak annyit, hogy vendéglátásban dolgozik, de azt nem, hogy hol – feleli Shiro.  
\- Nem vagyok éhes – morogja Keith, amin lelép a járdája.  
\- Ha tudtam volna, nem mondom, hogy jöjjünk ide – szabadkozik az anyja, a vállára simítva a kezét.  
\- Én sem tudtam – mondja a fiú. – Mehetünk máshová? – kérdez rá kedvetlenül.  
\- Hát persze, mihez lenne kedved?  
\- Válasszatok valamit ti – passzolja vissza a lehetőséget vállat vonva, Shiro mentőötlet után kutakodik az emlékeiben, milyen helyek vannak a környéken, de a helyzet az, hogy Keith a profi azokból a helyekből, ahol jókat lehet enni, nem ő. Krolia, aki ugyanezzel a problémával küzd, előkapja a telefonját és végiggörget néhány lehetőséget a közelben, közben visszaindulnak az autó felé.  
\- Van egy ázsiai étterem néhány sarokkal fentebb, jók az értékelései és tartanak villát is, mit gondoltok? – veti fel néhány percnyi keresgélés után, és mindketten rábólintanak.  
A hangulat nem lesz jobb az idő előrehaladtával, és Shiro egészen addig a pillanatig nem töri meg a vészterhes csendet, ami azután üli meg az autót, hogy Kroliát kirakták a lakása környékén, míg a nevére szóló parkolóban nem állnak a lakása alatt.  
\- Szükséged van valamire? – kérdezi. – Ráérek egész nap.  
\- Csak fogalmam sincs, mit kellene tennem – mondja halkan, a kormányt bámulva. – Olyasmiket mondott, amiket soha ezelőtt senki, és én cserébe többszörösen elcsesztem az egészet.  
\- Nem tudok semmilyen emelkedett tanácsot adni, csak azt, hogy borulj térdre, kérj őszintén bocsánatot, és mondd el neki, hogy mit érzel vele kapcsolatban.  
Keith hosszan hallgat, Shiro türelmesen kivár, hogy mit mond, vagy mond-e valamit, végül a fiú egy félmosollyal fordul felé:  
\- Oké, de te mikor fogadod meg a saját tanácsodat?  
Shiro visszavigyorog.  
\- Azt hiszem, nekem nem lesz elég a térdre borulás, valami nagyobbat kell tennem – feleli egészen nyugodtan. – De hamarosan.  
\- Ez úgy hangzik, mintha lenne terved – jegyzi meg, és elkezdenek kikászálódni az autóból.  
\- Nem árulhatok el részleteket.

***

_Ne is keress._

_ Figyelj, tudom, hogy nem akarsz hallani rólam, de szeretném elmondani, teljesen véletlenül mentünk oda, anya választotta a helyet, mert tetszett neki korábbról. Nem akartam bajt okozni, tényleg._

_ Tudom, hogy nem vagy rám kíváncsi, de sajnálom, hogy így alakult. Őszintén. Hülye voltam, és csak utólag jöttem rá, hogy mit veszítek veled. Nagyon sajnálom. Jó lenne, ha meg tudnánk beszélni, ha akarod._

_ Csak, hogy tudd, soha senki nem mondott ilyeneket rólam. Bocsánatot akartam kérni, de nem tudtam megszólalni._

_ Ez így elég gázul hangzik..._

_ A lényeg, hogy sajnálom._

_ Szerinted?_

***

_ oké, beszélgessünk_

_azt hiszem, nem kellett volna ennyire hevesen reagálnom egyszer sem, szóval én is sajnálom, hogy így kikeltem magamból. nem sorolok mentséget, csak sajnálom. tényleg. de figyelj, ha valami baj van, nem így kell tudtára hozni valakinek. mondd el inkább, és akkor tudunk valamit tenni, de ez így minden volt csak jó nem. oké, ne akarj velem kiállni a közönség elé, alig ismerjük egymást, nem gond, de úgy csináltál, mintha lenne alapja annak, hogy összemagyaráztak Shiróval, mikor láttad te hogy néznek egymásra Adammel??? úgy értem, alig várom, hogy végre kibéküljenek (mikor vesztek össze? összevesztek???) meg basszus, húsz előtt szerelmes voltam belé, persze, ki a fene nem volt, te jó ég, de kinek és mikor volt komolyan vehető bármelyik híresség-szerelme, ne már. naná, hogy tök jól éreztem magam, hogy találkoztam vele, de attól sokkal jobban, hogy veled találkoztam. nem vágyom arra a macerára ami egy híresség párjaként lenne körülöttem, már csak ezért is furcsa az egész. plusz basszus, mi a fenét akarna tőlem úgy mégis??? full más szinteken vagyunk, nem igaz, hogy nem tűnik fel... figyelj, Keith, ez baromira nem egyszerű. tudom, hogy úriember nem beszél az exeiről, de hadd mondjam el, hogy nemrég lett vége egy olyan kapcsolatomnak, ahol szenvedtem, de közben szerettem az illetőt, és nem akartam bevallani magamnak sem, hogy ez így nem jó. folyton azt éreztette velem, hogy minden az én hibám, ami nem működik, és hiába éreztem úgy, hogy én teszek egyedül a kapcsolatért, nagyon sokáig nem léptem ki belőle. egyszerűen csak félek, hogy belefutok megint valami ilyenbe. és nem azt mondom, hogy te ilyen vagy, hanem azt, hogy azt érzem hogy nem tudtam eleget adni vagy túl hangos vagyok vagy túl sok néha de valahogy mégsem elég és attól tartoksoha nem lesz meg a középút pedig nagyon jó lenne, ha lenne valaki aki megengedi hogy szeressem. és valamiért azt reméltem hogy te majd engeded. megint, nem azt mondom, hogy te csináltad rosszul vagy valami, talán mindketten rosszul csináltuk, talán ezzel kellett volna elkezdenem az egészet, hogy félek egy olyan kapcsolattól, ahol megint minden az én nyakamba lesz varrva és ne csináljuk ezt ha lehet. és tudom hogy te kértél bocsánatot és nagyon értékelem, szóval nem tudom, talán beszélgethetnénk míg sétálunk egyet Cosmóval valamelyik délután vagy este, mostanában viszonylag korán végzek. mit szólsz?_

Shiro nézi a képernyőfelvételeket, amiket Keith küldött át neki néhány perce és mosolyog, mert ezek szerint van még esély, hogy kibéküljenek egymással, és az, ha Keith boldog, nagyon sok mindennel felér neki. És, ha már másvalakinél bejött a saját tanácsa, talán tényleg illene megfogadnia neki magának is.  
Feltárcsázza Matthew-t, és közben reméli, hogy nem éppen a világ másik felén zenél valahol.  
\- Shiro? Remélem, ég a ház, aludtam – nyöszörgi a másik a telefonba.  
\- Ne haragudj, de segítségre lenne szükségem.  
\- Most?  
\- Igen, és ha segítesz, fél évig fizetem a kávéfogyasztásod.  
\- No fene, komolynak hangzik.  
\- Kellene egy dal. Holnap reggelre.  
Matthew ritkán ereszt el káromkodást, de most igen, aztán fojtottan a párnájába nyöszörög.  
\- Letusolok és megyek, de ha nem vársz három liter kávéval már most, akkor a kanapédon fogok tovább aludni.  
\- Értettem, köszönöm.  
_ Ha ez összejön, felkérlek tanúnak, esküszöm._

***

\- Már komolyan azt hittem, hogy nem jössz vissza és nem tartod be a szavad – fogadja Curtis és ennek a srácnak sehová nem változott a vigyora az elmúlt idő alatt. – Jó ég, mik ezek a karikák, nem mondták neked, hogy az alvás nem csak szépít, de mondjuk, szükséges is?  
\- Sajnálom, egy kicsit elfoglalt voltam az éjszaka. – A vigyorának megváltozására hozzáfűzi: – Nem olyan értelemben, ahogy most gondolod. Különben, próbálom visszahódítani az exjegyesem, de ezt ne mondd el senkinek.  
\- Akkor nem csinálhatok neked cica szemeket? – kérdez rá egy egész kicsit elszontyolodva.  
\- Most talán valami visszafogottabbal is beérném – feleli.  
\- Na jó, de ezeket a karikákat eltüntetem, mert ezzel a világos bőrrel meg hajjal pont úgy nézel ki velük, mint egy zombi – kommentálja, és Shiro engedékenyen a sminkasztal felé fordul a kényelmes székkel, majd hagyja, hogy Curtis megtalálja a megfelelő alapozót és púdert, amivel javít kicsit a kinézetén. Talán nem az utolsó pillanatban kellett volna ezt az egészet kitalálnia, de jobb alkalmat nem tudott. Talán pont elég súlyos lesz, hogy Adam értse, mennyire komolyan gondolja. – Nem is tudtam, hogy szétmentetek – jegyzi meg a különböző ecsetekkel való pepecselés közben a másik.  
\- Nem igazán volt időnk nagydobra verni – válaszolja.  
\- Sajnálom. Remélem, sikerül megoldani.  
\- Hát, én is.  
Sminkelés után nem igazán van sok dolga, csak figyeli, ahogy a stúdión az utolsó simításokat végzik, még Bobot is elcsípi egy pillanatra a díszletek túloldalán, de a férfi nem veszi észre. Mindig ugyanazt a förtelmes mintájú inget viseli, ez valamiért a védjegye lett, és nyilván van belőle neki vagy hatvan darab.  
\- Minden rendben? – kérdezi Adam mellé lépve. A lépteit messziről megismeri a mankó koppanó hangja miatt.  
\- Egy kicsit izgulok – vallja be halkan.  
\- Régen nem csináltál ilyet – hagyja rá. – De ne aggódj, még Bob is imád, pedig őt nehéz levenni a lábáról. – Bólogat csak, majd hozzáteszi:  
\- Biztos nem lesz gond, alaposan felkészítettek a kollégáid.  
\- Ez az, csak nyugodtan. Beszéltem a menedzsmenttel, hagyni fog beszélni, szóval lesz amilyen hosszú lesz, ne törődj vele.  
\- Ezt jó tudni.  
\- Sok szerencsét. – Egy pillanatra, haloványan olyan érzés, mintha Adam a könyökéhez ért volna bátorításul, és nem mer odanézni, hogy a keze tényleg ott van-e, vagy egy táblagépre fonódik maga mellett. Kitartja a csendet még egy pillanatig, mert úgy érzi, a másik mondani akar valamit még, de pontosan érzi, hol van az a hosszú csend, ami után már nem fog megszólalni, ezért csak annyit mond:  
\- Köszönöm.  
Elnézi, ahogy Bob a színpadra perdül a sajátos pörgős stílusával, és a mikrofonjába harsog:  
\- Jó reggelt, Phoenix, jó reggelt, Amerika, ez itt Bob, és akit régóta vártunk, a hangjával milliókat elkápráztató tehetség, sokunk példaképe és a legtöbbünk álma: Shiro! Örülünk, hogy újra itt látunk! – Soha nem tudja igazán eldönteni, hogy ilyenkor tényleg a közönség lelkesedik, vagy a stúdióban elrejtett térhatású hangszórókból szól a taps, mindenesetre ez volt a jel, hogy ideje kilépnie a rivaldafényre.  
Viccesen hangozhat, hogy soha nem álmodott arról, hogy sztár lesz vagy híresség, mindössze elismerést szeretett volna. Ez jöhetett volna a szakmájából is, amit magának választott, míg az éneklés, a zene az elején csak úgy megtörtént vele. De pillanatok alatt beleszeretett, és ennek hála az élete olyan fordulatokat vett, amikre egyáltalán nem számított, mégis örömmel vette őket. És most itt van, megint itt van, és ez végre azt jelenti, hogy egészséges, hogy csinálhatja azt nyugodtan, amire hat éve vár, és ami az elején olyan végtelen távolinak tűnt.  
\- Örülök, hogy megint itt lehetek – válaszolja mosolyogva, és Bob mindkét kezével az övére szorít, ahogy rávillantja a szabálytalan fogsorát. – Üdv mindenkinek, helló, Bob.  
\- Helló, Shiro, mondd csak, felkészültél a kérdéseimre?  
\- Azt hiszem, nagyon sok mindenre kell válaszolnom, szóval alaposan felkészültem – bólint, és Bob int, hogy üljenek le.  
\- Meghiszem azt! – Shiro megnyugvást érez, hogy a kényelmes fotelbe ülhet, a karfára teheti a karját (egy kicsit úgy érzi, mintha mind a kettőt odatenné), és hátradőlhet, hogy olyan legyen, mintha egy barátjával beszélgetne. Azért a közönség felé mosolyog, ez egy gyakorolt mozdulat, amit olyan szakemberek találnak ki, akik egész nap statisztikákat és felméréseket olvasgatnak, hogy utána levonják a konklúziót, mivel lehet a legjobban kiszolgálni a közönség igényét a sztárok közelségérzetével kapcsolatban, majd ezek az adatok és ötletek valamikor Keith asztalán landolnak, aki komoly munkaórákat ölt abba, hogy legyen sejtése afelől, ezek a dolgok összejönnek vagy nem. – Kezdjük talán azzal, ami mostanában egy kis zavartságra ad okot: sokan véltek felfedezni sötét hajjal, és ezzel a világossal is, melyiknél fogsz megmaradni?  
\- Az utóbbi időben a fekete csak színező volt, szerettem volna egy kis ideig még elkerülni a média figyelmét, és jó ötletnek tűnt átfesteni néhányszor, hiszen amúgy mindenki a világossal keresett – magyarázza, és egy kicsit büszke, amiért az ötlet ennyire bevált. – De mostantól ez marad, mert egyelőre nem szeretném festékkel terhelni a szervezetemet.  
\- Nos tehát kedves kollégák, Shirót ezentúl fehér hajjal szúrhatjátok ki! – Bob vigyorogva a kamerának kacsint, amit hivatalosan csak ő tehet meg, amúgy nem veszi ki magát túl jól, ha az interjúalany a kamerába néz, az elveszi a beszélgetés bensőséges hangulatát. – Talán mindenki arra a legkíváncsibb, hogy mi történt veled az elmúlt években, mesélnél nekünk erről?  
\- Persze, bár azt előre elmondhatom, hogy nem túl izgalmas. Az utóbbi három évet gyógyulással és felépüléssel töltöttem Japánban egy kórházban.  
\- Soha nem nyilatkoztál túl bőven a betegségedről, miért?  
\- Amikor hat évvel ezelőtt diagnosztizáltak, az orvosok nem sok jót jósoltak nekem, azt mondták, jó, ha öt-hat évet kihúzok még. Az autoimmun betegségekhez hasonlóan, ennek az elváltozáshoz vezető génnek a jelenléte is nagyon ritka, éppen ezért a gyógymódot sem ismerték. Fokozatos izombénulással a végén leállt volna a tüdőm vagy a szívem.  
\- Ez nem hangzik túl jól – húzza el a száját Bib.  
\- Főleg akkor nem, amikor meg voltam győződve, hogy egészséges vagyok, hiszen az emberrel nem szokták huszonévesen közölni, hogy a harmincat sem éli meg. – A mai napig emlékszik a reakciójára: – Nem igazán akartam elhinni – fűzi hozzá. – Éppen ezért nem is akartam beszélni róla.  
\- Ez valahol talán érthető. De mégis itt vagy, akkor mégis volt valami gyógymód?  
\- Felhívott egy specialista, pont az utolsó koncertem után, és azt mondta, van egy ötlete, ami megmenthet, nekem pedig nem volt veszítenivalóm. Visszamentem Japánba, hogy gyógyítsanak meg.  
\- És ennek egyik eredménye, hogy elvesztetted a karod? – kérdez rá Bob, és ez az a kérdés, amire már nagyon-nagyon régóta készül.  
\- A betegség a karomban alakult ki, és úgy tűnt, hogy egy ideig nem fog továbbterjedni, így egy idő után teljesen lebénult volna. Az új orvosom arra vállalkozott, hogy megkeresi a betegség gócpontját és eltávolítja. Hiába szedte össze a legjobb szakembereket erre a feladatra, nem tudták biztosítani, hogy fogom tudni használni a karomat a műtét után, de adtunk egy esélyt a dolognak, ami nem sikerült. Így biztonsági okokból is döntöttem az eltávolítása mellett, és azóta is folyamatosan ellenőrzésekre kell járnom, hogy nyomon követhessük, van-e valami változás. Néhány hete azonban teljesen gyógyultnak nyilvánítottak, és én így is érzem magam.  
\- Tehát nem bánod azt a kart?  
\- Természetesen bánom, de hiszem, hogy néhány olyan apróságon kívül, mint a cipőfűzők és a kés-villa használata, nem sok gondom lesz a hétköznapokban, tehát a helyzet teljes egészében megszokható, és én azon vagyok, hogy meg is szokjam.  
\- Mindig ez a pozitív hozzáállás volt jellemző rád ezzel kapcsolatban?  
\- Nem mindig, sokat köszönhetek a különböző terapeutáimnak, akik segítettek feldolgozni az egész helyzetet, és akik miatt most azt mondhatom, hogy nincsen különösebb problémám a testképemmel.  
\- Jó hallani, hogy ezen is túl vagy. – Bob vigyorában és pillantásában van valami, amire Shirónak csak egy perce van rájönni, mégis úgy érzi, a megfejtése helyes: tisztelet. – Másik kérdés: a vőlegényed hogyan fogadta ezt az egészet?  
\- Azt hiszem, végig ő volt a józan hang kettőnk közül, aki a realitás talaján tudott maradni minden pillanatban, amiért mai napig nagyon hálás vagyok neki. Ugyanakkor mind a ketten nagyon makacsak vagyunk, és nem tudtunk dűlőre jutni abban a kérdésben, hogyan is kellene töltenem az utolsó éveimet, ezért szétváltak az útjaink, még az utolsó turném kezdete előtt. – Kimondani ezt nem is olyan nehéz, mint elsőre hitte. Pontosan tudta, hogy ez a kérdés is fel fog jönni, mégis, a közeli ismerősein kívül nem sokan tudtak arról, hogy már régen nem járnak jegyben, sőt.  
\- Ezt sajnálattal hallom – mondja Bob, és Shiro úgy érzi, a beszélgetés túlságosan elindult lefelé. Ami nem csoda, a témák miatt, mégis szeretné, ha nem egy ilyen lehangoló érzés ívelne át az interjún.  
\- Nem a legjobb hír, de több mint három év távlatából már egészen máshogy döntenék, és talán egészen máshogy is alakulna az egész, de persze, nem láthattam előre, hogy mi fog történni. Ettől függetlenül ma már jobban értem azt az álláspontot, amit ő képviselt, hogy inkább pihennem kellett volna. Egy szó mint száz, szerencsés vagyok, hogy mellettem volt addig, ameddig mellettem tudott lenni – mondja ki, és őszintén büszke arra, hogy Adam végül is addig maradt mellette, ameddig tudott, és amíg engedte. Pontosan tudja, hogy a saját viselkedésének is köszönheti, hogy nem tudtak együtt maradni.  
\- Nem érzed úgy, hogy cserben hagyott téged? – kérdez rá, és Shiro akaratlanul is felvonja a szemöldökét a feltételezésre.  
\- Dehogy is, soha semmivel nem tartozott nekem, szabad ember. Attól, hogy együtt voltunk, nincsenek kötelezettségei felém, ahogy nekem sincsenek felé. Szerintem fontos, hogy megtartsuk magunkat is egy kapcsolatban, és ezt mi mindig tudtuk kivitelezni.  
\- Ha tehetnéd, újrakezdenéd vele? – Shiro nyel egyet, mielőtt azt mondaná:  
\- Ha meg tudnánk beszélni és mindketten úgy látnánk, persze. – Bob pillantásában látja az érdeklődést, de ahelyett, hogy kommentálná a kijelentést, másik kérdést tesz fel:  
\- Ha jól tudom, együtt dolgoztok, igaz? Hogy működtök most együtt?  
\- Mindig is jól külön tudtuk választani a munkát és magánéletünket, de a legközelebbi kollégáimmal egyébként is elég szoros a kapcsolatom, egy kis családként működünk, sokszor tudunk egymás ügyes-bajos dolgairól, összejárunk munkán kívül is, és ez soha nem okozott semmilyen gondot a közös előrehaladásban, szóval azt mondom, hogy ettől függetlenül nincs semmi problémánk egymással. Nem hiszem, hogy haragszunk egymásra. – Az utóbbi időben ebben biztos lett. Az, hogy egymás hogyléte felől érdeklődnek, és őszintén kíváncsiak a válaszra, az, hogy Adam a kedvéért tart gyümölcsteát és bármikor hajlandó úgy alakítani a napirendjét, hogy az neki jó legyen, azt jelenti, hogy fontos közöttük a jó kapcsolat, akkor is, ha ez most nem a romantikus értelemben vett fajta.  
\- Térjünk át egy másik témára, mik a terveid most, hogy visszatértél?  
\- Újrakezdem a munkát amint lehet, és szeretnék másokkal is együtt dolgozni, akár tartósan is.  
\- Ó, szóval Lance-nek ehhez köze van? Mi a helyzet azzal az élő műsorral?  
\- Erről sajnos nem beszélhetek most – csóválja a fejét. Van ez a dolog, hogy a személyével kapcsolatban igyekszik nyílt lenni, amennyire csak lehet és amennyire még nem kényelmetlen, de munka szempontból sokszor neki is meg van kötve a keze bizonyos információkkal kapcsolatban. Hol ilyen, hol olyan okból. – Úgy tudom, a jogi lépéseket megtették, én pedig most már csak tanúként vagyok érintett a dologban. Beszéljünk inkább arról, hogy mivel folytatom – ajánlja, amit igazából nem tehetne, de a határokat akkor is meg kell húzni, ha az szabályokba ütközik. Bob szerencsére veszi az adást és egyből visszakanyarítja a témát:  
\- Tehát akkor mindenképpen várhatunk új dalokat?  
\- És új albumot is, amint elég jól leszek a hosszabb stúdiózáshoz – bólint rá.  
\- Na és a koncertek? – kérdez rá.  
\- Azt egyelőre nem tudom megígérni, ez valamivel hosszabb folyamat lesz, mert erről konzultálnom kell az orvosaimmal és a főnökeimmel is, erről majd később tudok mondani pontosabbat – magyarázza. – Persze, én szeretnék, de mindenkinek azaz érdeke, hogy ne siessem el a dolgot.  
\- Ez így van. Visszatérsz a társadalmi szerepvállalásodhoz is?  
\- Természetesen, fontosnak tartom, hogy ráirányítsam a figyelmet olyan témákra, amikről kevesebben beszélnek, vagy szeretném, hogy az emberek még nagyobb figyelmet fordítsanak rá. Lehet, hogy az eddigiek mellé újabbakat is találok. A lényeg, hogy permanensen szeretnék foglalkozni mindennel, amire csak jut elég időm.  
Bob bólogat, eltereli a témát kevésbé hozzá közeli kérdésekre, vagy olyasmire, amivel kapcsolatban már nem kell annyira koncentrálnia a mondandójára, mert szinte már csak felszínesen beszélgetnek még néhány percig, míg Bob végül az utolsó részéhez vezeti az interjút:  
\- Ha jól tudom, készültél nekünk egy kis produkcióval is, igaz?  
\- Két új dallal is, igen – bólint rá.  
\- Micsoda megtiszteltetés, hölgyeim és uraim, két új dal, csak ma, csak most, csak nekünk! Halljuk hát őket, és köszönöm, hogy itt voltál ma.  
\- Én köszönöm a meghívást – biccent felé, és egy pillanatig vár, míg egy munkatárs hozzálép, és leveszi a mikrofont. Az oldalsó aprócska színpadon van neki felállítva egy állvány, a mikrofont tesztelték korábban, neki csak jeleznie kell, hogy indíthatják a zenét.  
A dalt a stúdióban rakták össze az elmúlt néhány hétben. Máskor sokkal gyorsabban haladt a munka, de most direkt nem sietett, és az is hátráltató tényező volt, hogy Matthew sem ért rá mindig. Mással viszont egyszerűen képtelen lett volna megcsinálni. A másik, amit most nem fog elénekelni, de megvan, nem lett az igazi. Még nem tudja, mi zavarja benne, de máshogy lesz jó. A harmadikat Matthew-nak csinálták, és az is hamarosan megjelenik majd.  
Odabiccent a keverőnek, az egész stúdiót betölti az ütemre pergő szintetizátor-zongora, a közönség máris nagyon lelkes, és az érzés könnyű, ahogy megszólal, még ha elsőre nem is gondolta annak.

I don't do this for the riches  
I'm infected. My condition  
Is I'm always in my head  
These words are my religion  
I'm obsessed it's by decision  
I'ma do this til I'm dead

Set me on fire  
Set me on—, set me on fire  
Whoa, whoa  
I'm still alive  
I'm still a—, I'm still alive  
Whoa!  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life

Higher, faster, everlasting  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
Harder, faster, never-crashing  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life

Stronger  
Stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
Stronger  
Stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life

I do this with conviction  
I write truths and never fiction  
My disease is what you fed  
I can't stop with my ambition  
Like a missile on a mission  
I'm a force that you will dread

(...)

Bet you thought that I was dead  
But I'm not dead, I'm not dead  
Bet you thought that I was dead  
But I'm not dead, I'm not dead

Stronger, stronger, everlasting  
Harder, faster, never-crashing  
Stronger, stronger, everlasting  
Harder, faster, never-crashing

Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
(...)

Stronger  
(Bet you thought that I was dead)  
(But I'm not dead, I'm not dead)  
Stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life  
Stronger  
(Bet you thought that I was dead)  
(But I'm not dead, I'm not dead)  
Stronger, stronger, stronger, stronger  
Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life

Bet you didn't think that I'd come back to life 

Az érzés egyszerűen feltölti, végre itt van, most érkezett meg ebben a három percben, ahol közönségnek énekelhet anélkül, hogy rosszullétektől tartana, anélkül, hogy az lenne az érzése, hogy ez lehet akár az utolsó. Ez az első, három év óta először élő közönség, és az első sor után pontosan olyan, mint régen, ellazul, elengedi magát, boldogan és színtiszta erővel kiáltja a mikrofonba az utolsó sort.  
A siker elsöprő, a közönség tombol egészen addig, amíg meg nem köszörüli a torkát.  
\- Szeretném elmondani, hogy a másik dalt nem egészen így terveztük, sőt, egészen tegnapig ez a dal csak papíron létezett, de úgy döntöttem, szeretném most előadni, mert valami olyasmi, amivel nem várhatok tovább.  
A jelére elindul a dal, amit múlt éjjel raktak össze Matthew-val, és amit alaposan fel kell javítaniuk majd egy rendes stúdiófelvételkor, de nagyon reméli, hogy így is célba ér.

Older than water, stubborn as stone  
There'll be no forgiveness for all that you've known  
Oh these days oh these days get heavy  
Hotter than friction subtle as sound  
There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around

Oh these days oh these days get heavy

I get older and life fades but you remain  
Open up again I believe in second chances  
Please let me in oh I believe in second chances  
I won't break you  
I will not let you down  
Open up again I believe in second chances

Quicker than lightning, whiter than bone  
If you can erase it then I can atone

Oh these days oh these days get heavy

I get older and life fades but you remain  
Open up again I believe in second chances  
Please let me in oh I believe in second chances  
I won't break you I will not let you down  
Open up again I believe in second chances

Forgive me  
Forgive me

Open up again I believe in second chances  
Please let me in oh I believe in second chances  
I won't break you I will not let you down  
Open up again I believe in second chances

Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight  
Goodnight

\- Takashi...  
\- Csak egy másodpercet kérek még, Mr Whatley, és már meg is szabadulnak tőlem – fogadkozik Curtis, amint egy törlőkendővel eltávolítja az alig egy órája felvitt korrektort és púdert az arcáról. Ha valamit mondania kellene, amit nem kedvel a munkájában, akkor ez az. Külön önuralomra van szüksége, hogy ne dörgölje le magáról azonnal az összes kozmetikumot, amit egy tévés szerepléshez felkennek rá. – És nem felejtem el azt a tusvonalat, de komolyan – mondja, még mielőtt tenne egy lépést hátra és a szemetesbe hajítaná a kendőt. – Kész is, örültem.  
Shiro úgy ugrik fel, mint akit kergetnek, főleg mert nem akarja váratni Adamet. Azt hitte, már itt sincs, arra nem is gondolt, hogy esetleg meg is keresi.  
\- Adam, szia, azt hittem, már rég nem vagy itt – kezdi, és gondolatban azt a lehetőséget keresi, amivel a mondandója felé kanyaríthatná az alig elkezdett beszélgetést.  
\- Idegesnek tűntél, jobbnak láttam maradni – feleli, és Shiro erre röviden sóhajt.  
\- Már régen elmúlt – mondja, mert félig igaz is. – Figyelj csak... szeretnélek megkérdezni, hogy volna-e kedved eljönni velem vacsorázni valamikor a kedvenc helyünkre? Szeretnék veled beszélgetni...  
Adam őt figyeli egy hosszú pillanatig, a tekintete nyugodt, a szája sarkában egy olyan mosoly, ami általában azt jelenti, csak azért hallgat meg másokat, hogy azok elhiggyék, van bármi beleszólásuk az adott dologba.  
\- Persze, nagyon szívesen – feleli végül, a hangja kedves, és egy cseppet sem palástolt mozdulattal a kezére simít, mielőtt azt mondaná: – Foglaltam asztalt és beírtam a naptáradba, légy szíves, ne késs el. Most mennem kell, helyesbítést kell kiadnom egy csomó helyre.  
Shiro meglepetten pislog utána, és Adam már az ajtóban van, amikor utána szól:  
\- Nem munkáról akarok beszélni!  
\- Azt én is reméltem, Takashi! – szól vissza, és hátravillant egy mosolyt, amiből tudja, hogy direkt csinálja a bosszantást, és ez jó jel. Végre nem munka miatti udvariaskodás, végre egy érintés, ami az övé.

***

A kedvenc helyük egy kellően diszkrét étterem, ahol még csak kiöltözniük sem kell annyira, aminek azért örül, mert az öltönyei nyilvánvalóan nem mutatnának jól rajta. A pincér örömmel köszönti, régi ismerősök, sokat jártak ide, amikor volt idejük, éppen ezért, jó itt lenni. Shiro kerek öt perccel hamarabb érkezik, Adam mégis ott ül az asztaluknál, az órájára pillant és felé mosolyog, ez a mimika kedves, gyengéd és vidám. A vonásai lazák, pont olyan, mint régen, amikor kettesben voltak, amikor elengedte a professzionalizmust, amit a világnak mutat, és csak az a férfi, aki szeret főzni neki, aki régi krimiket olvas a szabadidejében, aki elrángatja Keitht magával bevásárolni csak azért, hogy vehessen neki néhány dolgot, amire szüksége van, és a segítségért cserébe meghívja vacsorázni. A férfi, aki vasárnap szeret semmit tenni, reggeli kocogás után a zuhany alatt szeretkezni, az arcába dobni a párnát, ha megszólal film közben, ráérősen meginni a kávéját és kritikusan elemezni a dalszövegeit. A férfi, aki a születésnapján kérte meg a kezét, és akit ő ellökött magától, amikor úgy tűnt, nincs kiút a betegségéből. A férfi, akit tizenkét éve ismer és akibe nagyjából azóta szerelmes, hogy belépett a közös kollégiumi szobájukba és egy szót sem értett abból, amit mondott az ausztrál akcentusa miatt.  
Adam rámosolyog és nem áll fel az asztaltól, de nem rója fel neki csak visszamosolyog. A pincér megvárja, hogy köszönjenek egymásnak, s csak utána ajánl bort, amit Shiro kénytelen azonnal elutasítani:  
\- Sajnálom, egyelőre nem ihatok alkoholt. – Talán jól esne, de megtanulta, hogy tartsa be, amit az orvos mond neki.  
Frissen facsart gyümölcslé mellett döntenek, és Shiro körülkapja a tekintetét, paparazzót keres, de az étterem vezetősége semmi ilyesmit nem enged a vendégek nyugalma érdekében.  
\- Ne aggódj, megkértem őket, hogy jobban figyeljenek – nyugtatja Adam.  
\- Köszönöm, hogy gondoltál rá – mondja hálás mosollyal.  
\- Nem szeretnék a hétvégén azzal foglalkozni, hogy előre megírt, fenyegető e-maileket küldjek ki olyan fotók miatt, amiket nem akartunk, hogy elkészüljenek – magyarázza.  
\- Hát persze – bólogat, és magát nyugtatja, hogy át fogja tudni lendíteni a beszélgetést személyesebb témákra.  
\- De inkább ne beszéljünk erről. Minden rendben?  
\- Persze – ismétli. – Köszönöm, hogy itt vagy.  
\- Ugyan, szívesen jöttem.  
\- Ezt jó hallani – egy pillanatra elhallgat, míg mély levegőt vesz. A legjobb, ha máris túlesik azon, amit mondani szeretne. – Én... talán ezzel kellett volna kezdenem, de annyi minden történt, amikor visszajöttem, egy kicsit olyan volt, mintha egy álomból ébredtem volna, szóval szeretném elmondani, hogy mennyire sajnálom ahogy veled viselkedtem még mielőtt elutaztam volna. Tudom, hogy egyikünknek sem volt könnyű időszak, de azt hiszem, még rátettem egy lapáttal.  
\- Senki nem viselkedett volna máshogy a helyedben, Takashi – feleli Adam nyugodtan és a hangjából áradó gyengédséggel. – Mégis ki lenne nyugodt és megfontolt abban a helyzetben? Másrészről én is lehettem volna sokkal megértőbb veled és sajnálom, hogy nem így volt.  
Felé nyújtja a kezét az asztalon, Shiro pedig összefűzi az ujjaikat. Szeretne így maradni örökké.  
\- Talán egyikünknek sem volt igaza – kockáztatja meg a felvetést, mire Adam megcsóválja a fejét, de mosolyog.  
\- Ebben kiegyezhetünk. – Shiro sóhajtva engedi el a feszültségét és Adam megszorítja a kezét egy pillanatra, mielőtt kénytelen lenne elengedni mert a pincér visszatér az italaikkal és az étlapokkal.  
\- Akkor áruld el, hogy mikor foglaltál asztalt, és mikor akartál róla szólni – kéri, mire a másik egy pillanatra elhúzza egy kicsit a száját, mintha nemigen akarna válaszolni.  
\- Tegnap reggel – vallja meg. – Még az interjú előtt meg akartalak kérdezni, de túl idegesnek tűntél.  
\- Attól tartottam, hogy leszeded a fejem, amiért dalt cseréltem egyetlen éjszaka alatt, nem szóltam róla és úgy tákoltuk össze.  
\- Most már tudom – bólint rá.  
\- Arra nem számítottam, hogy te is ezen gondolkodsz.  
\- Én viszont alig vártam, hogy végre megszólalj – feleli. Shiro meglepetten pislog rá, pont elég várakozóan, hogy Adam folytassa: – Abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy ez lesz, amikor megjelentél az irodám ajtajában.  
\- És hagytad, hogy hónapokig rágódjak, hogy vajon elküldesz-e? – szegezi neki a kérdést, a hangjában inkább meglepődés. Nem dühös, cseppet sem, de annak örült volna, ha egy csomó idegeskedést megspórolt volna.  
\- Én azon rágódtam, hogy van-e esélyünk nyugodtan beszélni, miután olyan viharosan váltunk el. Nem akartam megint veszekedni, vagy ugyanazt elismételni, amit akkor csináltunk. – Shiro felszusszan, egészen röviden nevet csak, és megszorítja Adam kezét. Egészen elképesztő, hogy eddig kerülgették egymást.  
Úgy gondolja, hogy ez most elég, ez a vacsora, a megbocsátás, a kézfogás és a lehetőség, hogy beszélgetnek néhány dologról az elmúlt három évből. Bőven több, mint amit várt és amit várhatott egy kórházi ágyon fekve. Mégis, amikor Adam megkéri a pincért, hogy hívjon taxit, megkérdezi őt is:  
\- Van kedved feljönni hozzám?  
Shiro meglepetten felnevet.  
\- Na de Mr Whatley, rögtön az első randevún menjek fel a lakására?  
\- Ne bomolj, különben is jártál már ott – legyint.  
Shiro rábólint mert szeretne tovább beszélgetni, szeretne a másik közelében maradni így, ebben a számára meghitt hangulatban. Majd hív egy taxit, ha Adam úgy dönt, lefekszik...  
Odakint egymásba karolnak, míg várják a taxit, ez régen megszokott volt, most kellemes érzés, hogy megteheti. Adam egy pillanatra a vállának dönti a fejét és felmosolyog rá. Az, hogy jókedvűnek látja, jó érzés, az, hogy egymásba karolva állnak, megnyugtató. Rendeződhet a kapcsolatuk, és ez sokat jelent számára. Nagyon sokat.  
Adam megmondja a címét, a taxis unottan vezet a kezdődő péntek éjszakában, és amíg Adam a kezére szorít, ő a város fényeit figyeli. Hiányzott neki Phoenix és mindazok, akik itt vannak, az új családja. Japánban már csak az anyja van, aki nem és nem hajlandó megfontolni az ötletet, hogy idejöjjön. Shiro néha meglátogatja, felhívja és támogatja, hogy nyugodt élete legyen, de nincsenek közel egymáshoz. Sam Holt sokkal közelebb van egy mentorképhez, mint az apja valaha volt. Shirót nem köti semmi abba az elmagányosodott, a múltba révedő hagyományok határán egyensúlyozó fényes műanyag-világba, ami régen az otthona volt.  
Adam fizet a taxiért, azután kézen fogva mennek az ajtóig, és a liftben a másik odahúzza magához egy csókra. Shiro meglepődik egy pillanatra, de az érzés kellemes, hiányolt és szeretett, belesimul egészen addig, míg a lift ki nem nyílik a harmadikon, ami egész egyszerűen túl hamar történik. Az ajtón belül folytatják, épp csak kattan a zár, Adam máris az ajkai után kutat az ajkaival, és Shiro magához karolja, magához szorítja, az érzés olyan, mintha mindkét karjával ölelné, mintha mindkét karjával kapaszkodna belé. Elveszik a pillanatban, Adam határozott, meleg ajkaiban, a nyelvének érintésében, a forró lélegzetében és az illatában; évek óta ugyanazt a parfümöt használja hétköznapokra és ugyanazt jeles alkalmakra, ez most a jeles alkalom-illat, és Shiro imádja ezt a hűvös, enyhén fűszeres aromát.  
Csalódottan veszi tudomásul, hogy ennél többre azonban nem vágyik. Szeretné, nagyon szeretné, de a teste teljesen és tökéletesen passzívan áll a dologhoz, Adam közelségéhez és még a csókjához is. És erről muszáj szólnia, mielőtt a másik teljesen beleélné magát a helyzetbe.  
Óvatosan megszakítja a csókot, vesz két mély levegőt, az ujjai a barna hajban a tarkójánál (mikor kerültek oda?).  
\- Nem baj, ha leülünk? – kérdezi egy kissé rekedten és levegőért kapva.  
\- Persze, gyere csak – invitálja beljebb.  
\- Mondanom kell valamit – szólal meg, míg gyorsan a fogasra akasztja a bőrdzsekit, amihez lehet, hogy lassan amúgy öreg lesz, de nem akar tudomást venni róla. Szereti azt a kabátot. Adam egészen addig nem pillant rá fel, míg le nem ül, és le nem támasztja a mankót is.  
\- Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy most merjek-e mondani egy poént, ami valószínűleg Matthew-tól ragadt rám – mondja elgondolkodva, a pillantásából azonban látja, hogy máris aggódik. Azért megveregeti maga mellett a kanapé párnáját.  
\- Ne kímélj – feleli, míg leül a felkínált helyre.  
\- Most az jön, hogy megházasodtál és van két gyereked? – érdeklődi, és Shiro röviden felnevet.  
\- Hát persze, ikerlányok, akarsz róluk képet látni?  
\- Lebuktál – kommentálja, és mindketten a macskára néznek, aki most döntött úgy, hogy közelebbről is megnézi mindkettejüket, felugrik Shiro mellé a karfára, az oldalához dörgölőzik, majd az ölébe fészkel és reszelős dorombolásba kezd. Megsimogatja, megvakarja a fülét és elmosolyodik azon, ahogy a macska törleszkedik hozzá. Nagyon szeretné, ha Kuro visszaköltözne hozzá, és azt is, ha Adam is jönne vele. Tudja, hogy ez még mindig nem ennyire egyszerű.  
\- Azt gondolom, jó, ha tudsz róla, hogy valószínűleg még egy ideig nem vagyok képes nemi életet élni, valamelyik gyógyszer mellékhatása, remélem, majd elmúlik – magyarázza, és ahogy Adam arcát figyeli, látja rajta, hogy mindössze egy pillanatig gondolkodik, mit is mondjon.  
\- Emiatt nem akartál feljönni? – kérdez rá halkan, a sajnálat legkisebb jele nélkül.  
\- Csak nem akarom, hogy csalódj – feleli, mert ez az igazság.  
\- Boldog vagyok, amiért egyáltalán szóba állunk egymással – jelenti ki. – Nem érdekel, ha most nem fekszünk le, az sem, ha holnap, vagy a jövőhéten sem, nem ezért hívtalak ide, és nem akartam... Sajnálom, ha túl gyorsnak tűnök.  
\- Azzal nincs semmi gond – rázza a fejét, és a másik végre elmosolyodik, az arcára simítja a tenyerét.  
Shiro egész testében összerezzen, még Kuro is abbahagyja a dorombolást az ölében, úgy meglepődik. Azon gondolkodik, mennyire lehet ijedt-meglepett az arckifejezése, amiért Adam visszarántja a kezét.  
\- Sajná-  
\- Ne, nem kell elnézést kérned, ez... – Vesz egy mély levegőt, hogy nyugodtan el tudja magyarázni, mi történt. Ehhez hasonló nem volt korábban, hiányzik a listáról, bár azt tudta, hogy lehetséges. A másik kezéért nyúl, mielőtt megszólalna. – Meglepődtem, mert ahogy hozzámértél, az olyan volt, mintha a kezemet fogtad volna meg. Azt, amelyik már nincs. – Nem szereti azokat a szavakat, amik azzal kezdődnek: „hiány”, mert azt jelentik, hogy már soha nem lesz egész, és ebben egyszerűen nem hajlandó hinni. – Erről az orvosok sem tudnak sokat, és korábban nem tapasztaltam. Nem tettél semmi rosszat.  
Adam bólint, kihúzza az ujjait a fogásából és megint az arcára simít, ezúttal óvatosan, először csak az ujjbegyeivel érintve, Shiro lehunyt szemmel simul a tenyerébe, elmosolyodik, ezúttal nem lepi meg a furcsa kettős érzés. Ahogy felpillant, Adam szemüvege mögött a szeme sarkában könnyek ragyognak, és óvatosan odanyúl, hogy legalább az egyik oldalon elmaszatolhassa a hüvelykujjával amikor megindulna lefelé az arcán.  
\- Semmi baj – suttogja gyengéden, és mielőtt kaphatna valami választ, a telefonja felrezzen a kabátja zsebében.  
\- Vedd csak fel – mondja Adam gyorsan.  
\- Biztos? Vissza is hívhatom – ajánlja, de a másik a fejét rázza.  
Kitessékeli az öléből a macskát, hogy felkelhessen, és reméli, hogy elég ideje lesz kihúzni a zsebet és felvenni mielőtt a hívó fél megunná. Bár nem sokan keresik ilyenkor, akik igen, talán elég kitartóak. A kijelzőn Keith neve van, gondolkodás nélkül bök rá a hívásfogadásra. Aggodalom gyűlik a torkába, de az első kérdés ez:  
\- Felébresztettelek? Sajnálom, visszahívhatlak reggel is...  
\- Nem, csak távol voltam a telefontól, minden rendben? – Közben nekitámaszkodik a bejárati ajtónak és a figyelme a cipős szekrény és a fal közé szorult sétabotra terelődik, amit Adam nyilván nem használ, pedig talán valamivel praktikusabb lenne a mankójánál.  
\- Igen, uhm... Én csak... Szerettem volna elmesélni, hogy találkoztunk Lance-el és sétáltunk egy nagyot, közben beszélgettünk, megbeszéltük, hogy hol rontottuk el a múltkor, és megegyeztünk, hogy újrakezdjük, csak lassabban. Szóval miután sétáltunk, felajánlottam, hogy hazaviszem a motoron, és hazavittem, de csak megölelt búcsúzóul és ez tök jó, bejött a bocsánatkérős tanácsod, szóval köszönöm. – Keith úgy hangzik, mint aki az egészet egyetlen szuszra hadarja el, ami dicsérendő teljesítmény, és őszinte örömmel tölti el, hogy beszélni hallja egyáltalán, pláne ennyit. Tartott attól, hogy a rosszkedve túlságosan maga alá temeti, de ezek szerint van rá gyógyír. Hálás Lance-nek, hogy ezt ki tudja belőle hozni, ezt a lelkes izgatottságot, ezt a vibrálást a hangjában.  
\- Ez nagyszerű hír, gratulálok – válaszolja széles mosollyal. – Örülök, hogy meg tudtátok beszélni, ez igazán felnőtt dolog volt tőletek.  
\- És a te szupertitkos terved hogy halad? – kérdez rá, mire Shiro mosolya, ha lehetséges, még szélesebbé változik.  
\- Éppen Adamnél vagyo-  
\- Tessék? És felvetted a telefont?! Miért?! Azonnal tedd le! – Keith a sajátos hirtelenségével kiabál, a hangjában nincs harag vagy neheztelés, mégis parancsoló.  
\- Ezt még én is hallottam – hallja Adamet a nappali felől.  
\- Bocs, Adam, már itt sem vagyok! – Megszakítja a vonalat, Shiro leveszi a rezgő funkciót is a telefonjáról, hogy más már ne zavarhassa, de azért mosolyogva megy vissza a nappaliba.  
\- Minden rendben?  
\- Kibékültek Lance-el, és megint randiznak – újságolja.  
\- Ez jó hír – bólint rá.  
\- És veled minden rendben?  
\- Persze, ha visszajössz ide. – Szívesen visszaül a kanapéra, és hagyni, hogy Adam mellé simuljon olyan, mint hazaérkezni.  
\- Hol is tartottunk?  
\- Ott, hogy elérzékenyültem.  
\- Akarsz róla beszélni?  
\- Nem, nem igazán – ingatja a fejét. – Csak örülök, hogy itt vagy. Akarsz itt aludni?  
\- Van választásom?  
\- Igen, választhatod a kanapét is, de az ágyam kényelmesebb – feleli, mire Shiro halkan nevet csak. – Azt hiszem, eleget fogytál hozzá, hogy tudjak adni pizsamát. Eszel te rendesen?  
\- Hát persze, láthattad.  
Adam rosszallóan sóhajt, a vállára dönti a fejét és Shiro úgy érzi, el tudná így tölteni az egész éjszakát. Csendesen beszélgetve, néha csókolózva, összebújva, egymást hallgatva, és nincs rá biztosíték, hogy nem így fog történni.

***

Shiro Adamet figyeli, ahogy a tűzhely körül tesz-vesz, és ahogy a mozdulatai nyomán a hozzávalókból, amiket tegnap vettek Keithel, lassan kialakul a reggelijük. Lance mellette a kávéfőzővel csinál valamit, amitől olyan finom illatok járják át a konyha-étkezőt, hogy még neki is kedve lenne megkóstolni a kávéját. Talán meg is fogja, csak éppen nem egy csészéből. Az asztalon teríték négy főre, az elrendezés ízléses, már-már sok is, ahhoz képest, hogy a reggeli futás után a zuhany alól érkező Keith is visszavette a pizsamáját, így mind a négyen alvóruhában ülnek asztalhoz. Ez nem zavarta Lance-t különösebben, amikor megterített, és most két körben hozza a három csésze kávét különböző tejhab-mintákkal, és a pont megfelelő ideig áztatott zöldteát egy szelet citrommal. Azután gyorsan visszafordul, hogy Adamnek még véletlenül se jusson eszébe idebicegni a reggelijükkel, pont elég, ha a kenyérszeletekkel együtt érkezik meg mellé. Ilyen kis távolságokra nem kell neki a mankó, és különben is sokkal kevésbé sántít mióta Shiro unszolására újrakezdte a gyógytornát.  
\- Oké, minden megvan? – Lance a konyha irányába pillant, majd végig az asztalon. – Nem kelek fel többet – jelenti ki, és lehuppan Keith mellé. Éppen csak észrevehetően mosolyognak össze valamin, amit csak ők értenek és mindketten nyugodtnak tűnnek annak ellenére, hogy Lance fáradt. Előző nap csak délután hatig kellett volna dolgoznia, de valami probléma miatt marasztalták kilencig, így lőttek a nyugodt estéjének, de legalább ma csak egy órája van az egyetemen, és onnan is hazaér majd délkörül. A terv szerint Keith és Cosmo ott alszanak majd nála. Shiro nem kifejezetten bánja, hogy a lakása néha megtelik azzal az izgága élettel, amit Lance és Cosmo tudnak magukkal hozni, no meg azzal a rajongással, amivel mindketten Keithre néznek. Keith nem kifejezetten bánja, hogy körülrajongják.  
Jók ezek a reggelek, amikor mind itt vannak, és összemosolyognak Adammel, mikor Lance Keith vállára ejti a fejét és csukott szemmel agonizál a kávéja felett.  
\- Na, aki éjjel legény... – kezdi Adam, de Lance vaktában is leinti.  
\- Naná, próbáltál már valaha _legénykedni_ egy kutya mellett, aki azonnal azt hiszi játszóidő van és úgy vetődik be az ágyba, hogy cserébe te leesel róla? Az még mindig fáj.  
\- Hetekkel ezelőtt volt – emlékezteti Keith.  
\- De nem felejtem el. – Visszazökkenti magát a saját székére, míg Keith azt morogja az orra alatt a sajátos akcentusával, amit Shiro szívesen elnéz neki, mert egyáltalán meg tud szólalni japánul:  
\- _De amúgy csináltuk.  
\- Tudom_ – feleli neki. – Mi is sokáig fent voltunk – mondja hangosabban.  
\- Hányszor keltél fel, mire a macskád eldöntötte, hogy kint akar lenni vagy bent? – kérdezi Adam, és Shiro inkább meg sem számolja. Amúgy csak beszélgettek, ahogy mostanában az éjszakáik telnek, ha valamelyikük nem tud aludni.  
Ilyen apró semmiségekről van szó, míg Keith be nem jelenti, hogy fél óra múlva indulniuk kell Adammel, ha Lance-t is ki akarják tenni a campuson, szóval rövid időre mindenki szétszéled miután gyorsan leszedik az asztalt és az állatok kapnak enni. Shiro marad egyedül pakolni, mert ő nem siet sehová, és egy kicsit meglepődve tapasztalja Lance felbukkanását alig több mint öt perc múlva. Már teljesen menetkész, még a hátizsákja is a vállán van, ahogy gyakorlott mozdulatokkal főz le még egy adag kávét a vidám mintás termoszába, hogy aztán csorgasson bele Keith mandulatejéből.  
\- Ne nézz így rám, négy testvérem van és csak sokára lett második fürdőszobánk – magyarázza, aztán a maradék időre elmerül a telefonjában, híreket olvas, vagy érdektelen e-maileket töröl, amikből talán csak akkor lesz igazán sok, ha bejelentik, hogy a jövőben együtt fognak dolgozni.

***

Egyetlen pillanatra még hallatszanak, ahogy lekapcsolódnak a reflektorok, majd a közönség olyan elsöprő hanggal zúg fel, hogy képtelenség lenne szavakkal kommunikálni. Talán csak tizenöt másodperc telik el, míg megszólal a zene, és Adam felmosolyog rá, míg a kezét szorongatja.  
_\- Izgulok_ – tátogja hang nélkül, mert a mikrofonját az imént bekapcsolták.  
\- _Szeretlek_ – tátogja vissza Adam mosolyogva, és amikor odakint a színpadon Lance megszólal, elengedi a kezét. Egy perce maradt csatlakozni.

Smoke in my lungs  
Blood on my tongue  
I'm here to make the devil cry

It's like a drug  
When I'm on the hunt  
I'm gonna wake the war inside

Stare at the sun  
Do it for fun  
This is the way I live my life  
This is the way I live my life

Listen to me now  
Listen to me now  
It's coming down to the two of us  
Let me show you how  
Listen to me now  
It's coming down to the two of us

I'm here to rumble  
I'm here to rumble  
Get ready for thunder  
Cause I'm here to rumble

Direkt úgy találták ki, hogy csak az utolsó versszaknál lépjen ki a fényre, így pontosan akkor ér ki a színpad közepére, amikor be kell lépnie, de egy pillanatig szinte a saját hangját sem hallja a hangorkánban.

_Ladies and gents  
I won't pretend  
I think I forgot my medicine_

_They'll think I'm a mess  
But I'm making sense  
I feel it in my skeleton_

_I know I'm intense  
I'll cut the suspense  
I'm here to take down everyone  
I'm here to take down everyone_

_I'm here to rumble_  
I've got danger in my favor like a razor  
I'm here to rumble  
Diamond breaker it's my nature  
Get ready for thunder  
Cause I'm here to rumble  
I'm here to rumble  
I'm here to rumble  
I'm here to rumble  
I'm here to rumble now

_Listen to me now  
Listen to me now  
It's coming down to the two of us  
Let me show you how  
Listen to me now  
It's coming down to the two of us_

_I'm here to rumble_

Összevigyorognak Lance-el, aki a magasba lendíti a kezeit és tapsol, mintha nem is a produkció része lenne. Shiro nem hibáztatja a lelkesedésért.  
\- Jó estét, Phoenix, meg kell mondjam, hiányoztatok – szólal meg vidáman, és egy másodpercre sincs csend, szóval mindegy alapon folytatja: – Köszönöm, hogy ennyien eljöttetek ma. Hadd köszönjem meg nektek ezt egy igazán különleges dallal, ami arról szól, hogy mindenkinek jár egy második esély.  
Szinte ez az egyetlen dal, amit egyedül fog előadni az este folyamán, mégis nagyon várja, hogy hangzik egy ekkora színpadon. Adam bevallotta neki, hogy szereti ezt a dalt, és más nem igazán számít már, de képes megint belesűríteni az érzéseit a dalba, és úgy érzi, örökké őszintén fog szólni.

Older than water, stubborn as stone  
There'll be no forgiveness for all that you've known  
Oh these days oh these days get heavy  
Hotter than friction subtle as sound  
There'll be no forgiveness for you to come around

Oh these days oh these days get heavy

I get older and life fades but you remain  
Open up again I believe in second chances  
Please let me in oh I believe in second chances  
I won't break you  
I will not let you down  
Open up again I believe in second chances...

2019\. június 26. – szeptember 19. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Köszönöm szépen, hogy elolvastad :D
> 
> A fejezetben szereplő dalok sorban: The Score - Stronger, Imagine Dragons - Second chances, Zayde Wolf - Rumble, megint a Second chances. A Matthew-nak készített dal cím szerint a The Score - Run Like A Rebel. 
> 
> A zeneiparról úgy általánosságban Bánkuti Dani Youtube csatornájáról tájékozódtam.

**Author's Note:**

> A fejezet elején lévő dalszöveg idézet a The Score - Don't wanna wake up című dalából van (ami szerintem az egyik legShadamebb Shadam dal valaha), Matthew pedig a Zayde Wolf - Animal című számát emlegeti, ami itt Shiro-dal.


End file.
